Setting Sun
by Angel of the Eclipse
Summary: The incident in Kyoto leads to a host of misunderstandings between Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Warnings for Hisoka and Tsuzuki getting themselves into a world of trouble, violent angels, screaming matches, and angry partners. COMPLETE
1. Amethyst Musings

1. Amethyst Musings  
  
Emerald eyes stared up at the rays of sun that shown softly through the sakura burrows overhead. Sunlight danced gently across fine features as the wind delicately graced the blossom-coated branches. The aloof Shinigami sat alone in a pensive silence at a small table beneath a particularly large tree.   
  
Hisoka was seated on an uncomfortable patio chair with on leg tightly crossed over the top of his knee and his arms folded over the front of his denim jacket in a futile attempt to conceal himself from the maddening world around him. He closed his eyes firmly in frustration and let his chin fall to his chest. Long, honey blonde bangs fell in front of his face to hide the majority of his contemplative expression.  
  
It was their first day back at work since the incident in Kyoto and he had taken every chance he could to get out of that suffocating office. Everything was the same. Everything went back to normal. Everything was familiar.   
  
But that was the problem. Nothing was the same anymore, it was not normal, and the unnatural discomfort he felt because of it was certainly not familiar.   
  
Thinking back to the earlier events of that morning, he was slightly worried when he first arrived back at work. His empathy could barely pick up on any emotions. However, when Wakaba had bounded up to him, cheered contentedly, and verbally expressed her happiness for his wellbeing while exhibiting copious enthusiastic gestures, he had felt her overwhelming waves of cheerfulness loud and clear. Actually, it was a little to loud and a bit to clear, as the youth had stumbled backwards and crashed into his partner, taking them both to the floor.  
  
Although it was proof that his empathy was still functioning, it also made something else evident. As Tsuzuki had helped his blushing partner off him and back to his feet, Hisoka could only read one thing from the older Shinigami: absolutely nothing. Tsuzuki had lifted impenetrable shields. Even when Tsuzuki held Hisoka's forearm while he regained his balance, the contact had not made it any easier to receive the emotions that usually flowed haphazardly from his partner. Hisoka cringed inwardly when Watari come over to check his condition. The normally eccentric scientist rarely bothered with shields but today was rather reserved, and the Empath could easily sense the blonde's erected shields.  
  
'What the Hell is going on?' His mind cried in frustration. Was it one big conspiracy against him, meant to drive him insane?  
  
Hisoka sighed deeply as a brisk wind brought him back from his revive, as several sakura petals floated down from the tree above him.  
  
He knew this would happen. He knew that if he allowed himself to demonstrate any vulnerability that he would loose what little comfort he had found. The worst part was that everyone was treating the incident like it never happened, or that it was an all too common event that everyone but him knew the protocol for.   
  
Either way, the lack of resolution was completely unnerving; the young Shinigami wanted nothing more then to discuss the events of their last case with his partner.   
  
However, Tsuzuki had reverted back to his usual state of ignorant bliss, which both enraged and worried Hisoka.   
  
'Did what I say mean nothing to you?' Hisoka grudgingly questioned his mind, as if his partner resided within it.   
  
'Is this your way of telling me that you regret how the case ended?' the overly analytical youth furrowed his brow in agitation. He could understand how someone could hate him, since that had been all he had ever know as a child. However, he had actually willingly placed his trust in Tsuzuki, and the older Shinigami was treating him the same way everyone else had.   
  
'Do you really want to forget about what had take place and move on as if nothing had happened?' He inquired rhetorically. Hisoka knew full well that Tsuzuki was not one to let go of the past so easily.  
  
'Are you really just like all the others?' His mind choked out. Above all else, Hisoka desperately wanted to believe this was false.   
  
"Fine." He answered all of his questions in a low but determined voice as he griped his arms tighter around his slim torso, scowling at anything that fell within his present line of sight.   
  
Slowly realizing he had to get back to work, he relaxed his shoulders and shut his eyes gently to ward off their piecing glare that was being wasted as no one was around. Readying himself for the office, Hisoka silently entered into a trance.   
  
In his current state of meditation, he focused energy throughout his entire body, which methodically reinforced his already powerful shields. Oblivious to the rest of the world, he barely noticed a pair of eyes watching him.   
  
Suddenly shaken from his mental reinforcement session, Hisoka jumped in his seat, startled as he felt the other presence approaching him. His head shot in every direction in an attempt to pinpoint the intruder, but to no avail. Giving up with much hesitation, he silently concluded through an agitated grumble that the stress was making him more paranoid then usual.   
  
However, Just as he was sitting himself back down, a small puff of feathers crash-landed onto his lap.  
  
"Aahh!" was Hisoka's startled response as he bolted from his chair displacing the feathered mass to the ground. Quickly realizing he was in no apparent danger, Hisoka quickly cupped his hand over his mouth and shot anxious eyes around sharply to make sure no one had heard his shocked shriek.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" realization set in "I didn't know it was you 003!" He whispered harshly.  
  
The frazzled tuft on the ground got to its small feet and shook itself free of the dirt and grass its plumage had accumulated. It glared up at Hisoka and hooted in annoyance.   
  
"I...I'm sorry...I..." He quietly started. Though, believing that it was impossible to apologize to a bird, much less explain his actions, Hisoka declined to continue.   
  
Instead he slowly crouched down to his knees and reached out to lift the small owl into his palms. Stroking away any pain he had caused her, Hisoka rested his back against the base of the sakura tree as he let 003 nestle in his lap once more.   
  
There was no reason for him to take his anger out on the bird, and he had to admit that he enjoyed the silent, shield-less company. Not that he could read much off of her, save a simple contentment brought about by the delicate message she received from gifted fingers.  
  
Unfortunately, that soon brought his mind back to the reason he was out here in the first place.  
  
His gaze shifted once more to the branches above him. "Maybe I should start smaller." He whispered so that only his avian companion could hear him. "So 003, would you like to be friends?" he asked, mirth apparent in his voice, but not enough to drown out the overwhelming presence of sorrow. While anguish stung the youth's eyes, he dropped his head to gaze at the bird, rubbing the feathers atop its head to emphasize his question.   
  
She hooted contentedly in reply, and was rewarded with long rhythmic strokes down her back.  
  
He allowed 003 snuggled inside the warmth of his jacket as another cool wind went rushing by.   
  
To Be Concluded... 


	2. Emerald Musings

2. Emerald Musings  
  
*beep* *ver~ump*   
  
A flaccid body sat sprawled out on an office chair in front of a large machine.   
  
His tie loosened, and the top two buttons of his dress shirt undone, as a figure fumbled unconsciously with the machine once more. Wisps of black hair that shined a chocolate color fell tiredly in front of a pair of purple eyes currently glazed over in thought.  
  
*beep* *ver~ump*  
  
Completely oblivious to the various forms, documents and reports that were stacked behind him at his desk that he should have been working on, he concentrated on a dialogue that had been taking place in his head for the last couple of days now.   
  
'I know he can be harsh at times, but he really does care about you.' The optimistic voice in his head told him brightly.  
  
'Harsh is putting it nicely. Besides, after what has happened, you would think the kid could be a bit more understanding.' a second, more pessimistic voice chimed in with a rather accusatory tone.  
  
'He has already been through a lot himself, you cannot hold his attitude against him.' The first voice said calmly.   
  
'And why not?' The second voice demanded.  
  
'He had a rather traumatizing childhood, and it is difficult for him to trust people because of it!' the voice shouted desperately in his partner's defense.  
  
'We care about him! He is part of a family here with us! Is it so hard for him to afford us the same luxury?!' it roared.  
  
'Listen to yourself! You are completely disregarding his feelings!' it bellowed as it became fed up with its counterpart's attitude.  
  
'What about my feelings!!!'   
  
Tsuzuki had no idea were this inner dialogue had come from, or why it had such nice vocabulary and grammar. All he knew was that it would always cause an internal battle, which would often result in a migraine. He mumbled something incoherent as he felt a familiar pressure spread across his forehead.  
  
*beep* *ver~ump*  
  
He closed his eyes and gently rubbed soothing circles on his temples. It was apparent that extended periods of contemplation did not suite this particular Shinigami in the least, and it pained him to realize that the workday had started all of three hours ago.   
  
*beep* *ver~ump*  
  
He absentmindedly brushed clumsy fingers over the machine once more.  
  
*beep* *ver~ump*  
  
A neat pile of Xeroxed right hands was quickly accumulating at one end of the machine.  
  
"I hope you know I will add that to your expense account, Tsuzuki-san"  
  
Tsuzuki's eyes suddenly went wide with fear, like a child caught in the cookie jar. He quickly removed his hand from the Xerox machine while he whipped his entire body around in the swirling chair to face his visitor.  
  
His gaze fell upon a tall, stern, and powerful man who looked like he had never understood a joke in his life. He wore a brown suit around a well-toned body and a cobalt tie that accented his sapphire eyes. His outfit topped off with a pair of wire-rimmed glasses; he was the perfect picture of a proper businessman.   
  
A wave of recognition swept over Tsuzuki as he regained his composure, the shock slowly draining from his features.  
  
"Oh! Hello Tatsumi-san." A rehearsed smile automatically plastered itself to Tsuzuki's face.   
  
The austere businessman felt a slight pang in his chest at the sight of that particular smile. He knew all to well of its implications. Although Tatsumi could see the despair behind falsely cheerful amethyst, he decided not to press Tsuzuki for an explanation if his friend would not offer one willingly. However, Tatsumi's patriarchal side won out as he opted to give Tsuzuki a better opportunity to open up. Knowing full well what had caused his friend's current mood, he spoke up.  
  
"Have you seen Kurosaki-kun around? I need to speak with him about the case." he asked is his customary formal manner. He was positive that Tsuzuki's partner was the root of his current depression.   
  
Tsuzuki slowly shock his head as his face began to exhibit no signs that a smile had ever resided upon it. Tsuzuki's attention had sifted to a pile of brightly colored paper clips, which he was fumbling mindlessly with.   
  
When it was apparent that Tsuzuki was not actually going to verbalize his thoughts, Tatsumi reluctantly made his way to the door. He did not like leaving his former partner alone in his misery but he was not about to interrogate Tsuzuki about his problem, especially after what he had just been through. It would all get better with time, it always did.  
  
While closing the door, Tatsumi gently added, "Well, if you see him, tell Kurosaki-kun I need to speak with him." And with that he shut the door completely. His heart silently ached as he began his decent back to his own office.   
  
As the door closed, Tsuzuki looked up from the paper clips that had seemed so enticing just moments ago. Staring at the empty seat of his partner facing him from across his desk, and then to the door, Tsuzuki felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness engulf him.   
  
He dreaded the moment he would be assigned a new case, and not for the usual reason of his indolent attitude. His face flushed and terror overtook him as he tried to fathom the idea of working with someone who so deeply despised him. Hisoka had seen him at his worst and from how his partner was now avoiding him, Tsuzuki found it safe to assume that the Empath was repulsed by what he saw.  
  
To Be Concluded...  
  
(I thought it would be nice to give you guys two chapters at once, and if you are still interested, yes this will turn into an actual story with an actual plot, I keep it all here in my head, the story is practically done and its around 15 chapters in my brain)  
  
Sorry about short chapters, it depends on what I write some will be long, some short. I could always give you several chapters at a time to make up for short ones... yes that's sounds good.  
  
Hello dear readers, I am hoping that updates will be done in a timely fashion. *grins* However, harassing emails and a review page full of reviews gets me uber-motivated *smiles* This is my first story of any kind that I have ever posted, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. I would love to know what you liked so I can offer you more of the same, and I would also appreciate knowing what you disapprove of so that I can correct the problems in future chapters and stories. In short, Tsuzuki and Hisoka would like to know if you like how they are being portrayed. I have been a member of Fanfiction.net for years now, but have always been to shy to actually post a story.   
  
Question: I heard a rumor. Can anyone tell me if Yami no Matsuei has or will be licensed here in the US?  
  
Tell me if you want the next chapter, or if I should scrap this idea! *smile* 


	3. Azazel

3. Azazel  
  
"Azazel has escaped!" A rather boisterous Cherub repeated with desperate anger, rising to his feet as he slammed his fists to the conference table in front of him. His crystalline ice blue eyes shot wildly around at the other celestial beings in attendance as if he had just announced a fact that everyone had been missing.  
  
"That is correct." The powerfully calm voice of the ruling Seraph who sat at the head of the table rang through the large room and echoed off the deep walls. He folded his six majestic wings behind him as he sat rigidly upright with unquestionable authority. His gaze fell across the massive room that was currently occupied by the members of the Celestial Council.   
  
White marble walls produced a soft glow that illuminated the entire room. The light from the stone was rivaled only by the light emitted from each of the occupants of the room. The walls seemed to reach endlessly upwards and were adorned with engaged columns. Between every pair of Corinthian columns was an impressively massive arch that added to the ethereal elegance of the room.   
  
A great host of winged beings sat around an impressive Baroque style table. The celestial spirits were currently in the process of a heated debate at an emergency Council meeting. The tension that loomed trough out this particular Council meeting was making the members ever more sensitive to an impending anarchic state of the meeting.  
  
Every celestial order was represented in the council: the Seraphim and Cherubim making up the majority, followed by the Thrones, the Dominions, the Virtues, the Powers, the Principalities, the Archangels and lastly, the order of Angels.   
  
The ruling Seraph's gaze fell upon one such celestial creature belonging to the order of the Powers who stood quietly off to the side, taking in the scene around him, worry etched on his otherwise fair features.   
  
"Ingethel," the commanding voice of the chief seraphim called to the angelic figure that visibly winced at the monotonous voice. Head bowed in shame, the angel timidly stepped forward with his arms held tightly behind his back in a gesture of respect.  
  
"Yes sir?" He asked rising nervous eyes to meet those of one of his many celestial mentors.   
  
"You know that it is a Power's duty to see that order is maintained in Heaven. Your order is set over Demons that would threaten the Earth." The patriarchal Seraphim placidly re-informed the Power of his position in the celestial hierarchy.   
  
"Yes sir." He quietly complied as he shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Yet you were on watch at the 2nd Heaven where the fallen angels are imprisoned."   
  
Finding himself unable to continue looking upon his Seraph superior, he dropped his gaze again in disgrace. After a slight hesitation Ingethel answered in the affirmative. "Yes sir."  
  
"Under your watch a very powerful fallen angel was loosed upon the world, correct?"   
  
"Yes sir" Ingethel replied with a soft nervousness as he felt all the disapproving eyes of the council members burn into him from all sides.  
  
"I see." The imposingly calm Seraph replied in a weary tone. He rested into the comfort that the large chair provided and brought his right hand to his chin in contemplation. Suddenly releasing himself from the confines of thought, he informed the meek angel of his decision. "In order to redeem yourself, I am resting the responsibility of recapturing Azazel squarely on your shoulders."   
  
The large room suddenly filled with hushed whispers as the Celestial Council members revealed their objections to their neighboring angels.  
  
"Sir?!" Ingethel shot his gaze up at his mentor in utter shock, eyes wide with disbelief. The slightest hint of fear was apparent within his pools of shimmering teal.   
  
"Surely you cannot trust him with such a task!" The boisterous Cherub who had yet to reseat himself roared.  
  
"My decision is final." He said firmly as he closed his eyes and laced his fingers atop his lap "You are dismissed, Ingethel"   
  
A composed Virtue to his side asked quietly without looking at his ruling Seraph "Are you certain of this, sir?"   
  
"I can only hope he will wish to redeem himself of this act..." The Seraph stated as he watched the retreating wings of the Power as Ingethel exited the suffocating room.  
  
Quietly closing the large door behind him, he caught the questioning remark of one of his peers. "How could I have let this come about?" He mouthed silently to himself, a burning sensation forming behind his aquamarine eyes.   
  
"This was not supposed to occur." His hand covered his eyes in a gesture of annoyance as he hung his head. Ingethel was not in the mood to be stopped by someone inquiring about his current disposition as he stalked aimlessly.  
  
He walked a short distance down the corridor until he felt he was far enough away from the intimidating conference room. He learned up against the wall and slowly slid down as hushed sobs began to wrack his delicate frame. He fell to a small crumpled heap and pulled his legs to his chest and slowly wrapped his long wings around his shoulders. His long, white silver-trimmed vestments were disregarded as the silken fabric wrinkled unattractively at his current position and grew damp with frustrated tears.  
  
The angel silently wondered why he had been ranked as one of the Powers. He himself believed he was too feeble to uphold such a prestigious title. Besides, the majority of the Council despised him for his lackluster attitude; they believed an angel of his standing should be more passionate about his duty of guarding the Heavens.   
  
This incident had been the last straw for many of the Council members. Mishaps like this had occurred in the past, but never to a being they already had numerous problems with. Ingethel knew he was in danger of being stripped of his position, a humility that carried with it the greatest deal of shame among the angels of Heaven. Desperation set in his tense body as he pondered the circumstances that would actually be worse then what he was currently experiencing.  
  
After several minutes of releasing the stress that had built up within him ever since he had been told he was to attend the next Council meeting, he carefully rose to his feet using the wall to support his lithe figure. Tresses of shimmering gold fell past his shoulders as he attempted to balance himself once more. Standing up straight, Ingethel pumped his wings once in an attempt to work out the stiffness his position had caused. Wiping his cheeks hastily, his eyes set in newfound determination as his lip quivered slightly.   
  
This would all be over if he could just find Azazel. He had a plan, but he could not ask the other angels for assistance, as they would never help him see it through. He clenched his slender fist, resolute in his isolation.   
  
His delicate features contorted in a mix of despair and anger as he recalled the way in which the others treated him.   
  
"I need help, and I think I know just were to find it." He informed himself, his desperate tone laced in hopefulness.   
  
To Be Concluded... 


	4. New Assignment

4. New Assignment  
  
Tatsumi stood with unwavering authority at the head of the table in the small conference room. A scientist and an Empath occupied two of three seats.   
  
Tucked protectively against the secretary's chest in his left arm were several manila folders. His right elbow rested on the left fist, which allowed him to knead his brow in frustration.  
  
Widely spaced steps could be heard beyond the door getting louder until suddenly, the entrance to the conference room quickly swung open revealing a breathless man who stood hunched over with one hand on his thigh, the other against the doorframe.   
  
Tatsumi pushed his wire frames back up against his face while he lifted his gaze to the dark haired man that scrambled frantically to the nearest seat and quickly attempted to recaptured his breath.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you all made it." He said with a cool composer that masked his annoyance as he eyed the panting Shinigami. He had better and more cost effective tasks to perform then to wait around for a late co-worker.  
  
"We have received a direct request from the Celestial Council." Tatsumi stated firmly with calm blue eyes.  
  
Amethyst and gold widened with shock and it was Watari who chimed in first. "They are extremely powerful themselves, what do they need our help for?" The golden haired scientist queried with suspicion and worry to the secretary. He crossed his legs and folded his arms limply in front of his chest, and pushing his hair back as numerous yellow locks tried to escape the confines of their loosely tried orange ribbon.  
  
Hisoka's brow furrowed slightly in concentration as he fit pieces of the conversation together to form a working definition of what he would actually be doing on this case.   
  
Tatsumi noticed the youth in the corner masking confusion as he attempted to process the information that was flying around the room. For the boy's sake, he decided to supply an explanation.  
  
"The Celestial Council is an assembly of the reigning princes of each angelic order, the Sarim. This Council is responsible for carrying out the will of God. They reside in Heaven for the most part, but are concerned with maintaining order in Heaven, Hell, and on Earth." Tatsumi stated in a cool manner.  
  
"We have been asked to search for an angel named Azazel" Tatsumi informed the group as he proceeded to pass out the folders he held.  
  
The particular folder handed to Hisoka contained information of the angel's most current corporeal appearance. Hisoka passed all the written descriptions and began sifting through many archaic drawings and prints of the angel until his gaze came to rest on one particularly immaculate portrait.   
  
"That one was supplied by the Council itself." Tatsumi supplied simply as he noticed the image Hisoka studied intently. The youth simply nodded, not taking his eyes from the enticing picture that seemed to radiate warmth.   
  
An image of a flawless being stared back at Hisoka from the paper he held delicately in his hands. Pristine features formed a small smile on the angel's face, which shone through to his bright sapphire eyes. Shimmering tresses flowed down and around the angel's face like an ethereal waterfall, reaching half way down his back. The Seraph's impressive wingspan was tucked modestly behind his powerful lean body. Azazel's hands lay over his chest, and white garments hung softly as gold trim accented the golden locks that fell loosely over them.   
  
Hisoka was captivated by the enchanting purity of the picture. Azazel seemed so perfectly content. Although he was unsure why, the image of the angel created a small pang of hopelessness in the Empath's chest. A pain he felt terribly necessary to overcome.   
  
"Why are we searching for this angel anyways? Has something happened to him?" Watari asked as he studied documents regarding the angel's standing in Heaven.   
  
Tatsumi made a motion to respond, but was suddenly interrupted.  
  
"He's a demon!?" Tsuzuki squawked as he stopped on a page of a document containing Azazel's history.  
  
"Yes, Azazel is a fallen Seraph." Tatsumi replied in a monotonous tone.   
  
"Azazel was one of several chiefs of about 200 angels that fell before the great flood as recorded in the Old Testament. It is recorded that the flood of that time was caused in part by the transgressions of these angels." Tatsumi stated, his arms now hung at his sides.   
  
"This host of angels was sent to aid mankind." He continued unaffectedly. "However, upon seeing the women of earth, the angels sought them as wives. The offspring produced from such a union were known as the Nephilim, a race of destructive giants." He assertively affirmed while watching the boy whose attention seemed to still lie with the celestial photograph.  
  
The occupants of the room listened quietly to the monotonous voice of their russet haired superior as he continued. "Also, these angels further condemned themselves by teaching humankind such skills as seduction, witchcraft, and warfare. Thus, Azazel fell, and is partially responsible for God's initial 'purification' of the Earth."  
  
"Who's Semyaza? He seems to come up a lot in this file." Tsuzuki asked, unable to find a clear explanation for the presence of the other character.  
  
"Semyaza is Azazel's angel master, he was the commanding chief of the angels that fell during this period. He is now a fallen Seraph." Tatsumi answered as he produced yet another folder. He placed it on the table effortlessly slid it in Tsuzuki's Direction.  
  
"We have reason to suspect Azazel will attempt to release his angel master. Therefore we must find Azazel before he gets the chance to do so." Tatsumi continued, his voice a low commanding tenor.   
  
"Why don't we just guard this Semyaza guy, and let Azazel come to us?" Watari queried as he closed his own folder in favor of peering over Tsuzuki's shoulder to scan the documents regarding the angel master.  
  
"Semyaza is currently trapped in a dimension between Heaven and Earth and is already guarded by angels who would be able to sense the use of magic by a fallen angel." Tatsumi answered as he bent over the table to emphasize his point, one hand on the table and the other on his hip, he continued his lecture. "Furthermore, we cannot wait around guarding an already trapped fallen angel while another one is free, roaming the Earth realm." The tall Shinigami said while standing up straight once more.  
  
Hisoka stared hard at the portrait he still held. Something about wondering how such a beautiful creature could be corrupted made his stomach turn. It was then that he realized what was causing him such unnatural discomfort: He wanted to believe that Azazel could be helped.   
  
The Empath grimaced in contemplation and it appeared to everyone in the room that he was his usual acerbic self.  
  
"Why do they think we handle loose angel cases?" Tsuzuki pouted indignantly while crossing his arms across his chest in a failed attempt to appear angered.   
  
"An angel is an intangible being; a spirit." Tatsumi regarded his collogue as his lip started to twitch at Tsuzuki's lazier then usual attitude. "And this spirit is missing. Sounds to me like this case fits your job description rather well, Tsuzuki-san." He finished in an omnipotent tone. Satisfaction tugged slightly at the corners of his mouth at the withdrawing mannerisms of the purple-eyed Shinigami.   
  
"Yeah, but..." Tsuzuki attempted feebly.  
  
"Besides," Tatsumi cut off what would have been a longwinded whining session from his former partner. "It is not in the best interest of our department to turn down such a prestigious client, and I have been assured that our reward will be great."  
  
Hisoka sat dejectedly in a corner seat now watching the drama in front of him. He silently wondered why his partner was dumb enough to question the secretary's authority.   
  
The Empath was not anticipating their new case. Although he had caught his partner with his guard down several times, it had been immediately reinforced when Tsuzuki became aware of his own inattentive actions.   
  
Emeralds now gleamed under a knit brow as the slowly increasing emotions of his partner all but gently penetrated the Empath's mental shields. It had become rare that Hisoka could capture a glimpse of his partner's thoughts, and although it hurt to let his erratic partner in, he welcomed the pain in exchange for information.  
  
As the feelings Tsuzuki was emitting for the sole purpose of his spat with Tatsumi began to dissipate, Hisoka felt a sudden wave of disgust, shame and betrayal before the connection was suddenly terminated by an overload of hopefulness.  
  
'What the Hell was that?' The Empath thought as he cautiously raised his contemplative gaze to his partner.  
  
As if he had been struck by the best idea of his life, Tsuzuki chimed back into his argument with the secretary. "But why are we getting the case? That angel could be in Hokkaido for all we know!" He emphasized his point with a clearly exaggerated expression of agony.  
  
"You two are the only pair not currently working on a case." Tatsumi answered simply, his death glare daring Tsuzuki to continue. When he was sure he had effectively silenced the disagreeable Shinigami, Tatsumi resumed his original monologue.   
  
Tsuzuki fell forward to the table, defeated in his efforts. His violet gaze caught his partner studying him intently from the corner he had situated himself in. Hisoka immediately destroyed the lock their eyes had created and cringed as he felt a familiar wall block him out of his partner's mind.  
  
Reinforcing his mental shields for his partner's sake, faintly concealed hurt spread across Tsuzuki's angular features as he watched his younger partner quickly move to ignore him. He eventually gave up, offering his now apathetic attention back to Tatsumi.  
  
"Watari will help both of you with research, but you two will do the majority of the fieldwork."   
  
"Lastly, you will also be working with the angel placed in charge of the this case by the Celestial Council. Ingethel."  
  
To Be Concluded...  
  
One thing I really like about Tatsumi... He always seems to know things; very well informed fellow.  
  
Since so many lovely people reviewed my story, I decided to work extra hard to get the newest chapters up earlier then normal. I also decided to produce two chapters again, just so no one gets too confused by the introduction of the plot. I should really get back to studying for my Exam in Greek Art History though.   
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Shitsumon (If it turns out the way you are expecting, were is the fun in that? However, I will definitely take your concerns into account as I write. Thank you for raising questions, it helps in the creative process to have other opinions *smile*)  
  
Tangerine-asuka (Thank you for your input on my writing style, it is really great to know what other people think *Hugs*)  
  
ShiniJekka (I am happy you liked that scene, I adore writing 003, when I was little I wanted to be an Ornithologist, so I love writing about 003's behavior)  
  
Trickster Kitsune (Yeah, I prefer TokyoPop myself)  
  
SapphireDragon (The artwork is definitely amazing, that is the original reason I got hooked on Yami no Matsuei)  
  
Chibisanzo (very enthusiastic, I like that. I am happy you are enjoying the story)  
  
Now I really need your help... I introduced the plot, and an original character, what do you guys think? 


	5. Introductions

5. Introductions  
  
Tatsumi knocked lightly on the door to the office that Tsuzuki and Hisoka shared, intent upon informing the occupants that the angel who had sent the case request to them was in EnmaCho. After he received no answer, Tatsumi opened the door to reveal an empty office. His face contorted while he stared at Tsuzuki's desk and he realized he would get even less work out of him then usual until this situation with his partner was resolved. However, he was happy to see that the teenager's desk was neat and organized as usual. Either Hisoka had finished all his reports, or he was getting very good at hiding unfinished paperwork Tatsumi mused. He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose as he gently closed the door behind him.   
  
-Bruuuuum!!-  
  
Tatsumi turned his head sharply as his thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise in the distance that sent a slight vibration up through his feet. Startled, he broke into a speed walk in the direction of the obtrusive sound.   
  
---------  
  
"Watari, what if I...?"  
  
"Tsuzuki! No...!"  
  
-Bruuuuum!!!!!-  
  
The laboratory lay in ruins. The two figures among the debris were covered in a thin layer of black soot from the contained explosion.  
  
Watari was smashed spread-eagle into his now totaled filing cabinet as various scientific notes and documents were drifting slowly to the floor. His glasses were perched crooked on his face and his orange hair tie did little for the scattered state of his wavy locks. What was once an uncontaminated lab coat was now a blackened and tattered mass of fabric that hung decimated around his slender form. His clothes exhibited various spots of deep crimson from several minor cuts and scratches that had already healed.   
  
Tsuzuki had been thrown against the counter and was hanging upside down off the edge, with his legs crashed into various chemicals Watari kept above it on the shelves. As Tsuzuki's body slowly released the tension it held due to the explosion, gravity got the better of him and he began to slide downwards and his head soon met the floor. His dismount was accompanied the loud thudding noise of a skull meeting linoleum. He grunted loudly as he felt the large gash in his forehead, placing his hand in front of his face to examine the warm vermillion. He regarded the liquid seriously as his rubbed it methodically between his thumb and index finger, mixing it with the black ash to create a slimy tainted crimson life force.   
  
"Tsuzuki, I appreciate you wanting to help, I really do." Watari said weakly as he attempted to escape the confines of the twisted metal. "But I don't relish the idea of getting blown up twice as often." He concluded wryly as he unsteadily stood up and stumbled over to his friend who remained on the floor.   
  
Watari fell gracefully to his knees and sat back on his heels in front of Tsuzuki as he gave his forehead a quick examination. "You'll be fine in no time." He deduced finally and leaned up against the cabinet, slowly putting his lab back together as he placed smashed chemical containers in the biohazard bin and categorized broken beakers with the recyclables. He was glad his small owl had not been around for the blast.   
  
Tsuzuki closed his eyes as he waited for his head to heal completely. He felt really bad about blowing up Watari's base of operations, and he knew how upset Tatsumi could get over a little thing like a lab exploding. He wanted to get better before the finical guru got there; otherwise he knew the scientist would take complete responsibility for the state of the laboratory.  
  
"Tsuzuki!" a concerned voice cried from the doorway. Hisoka mentally slapped himself after he heard how the name had left his lips.   
  
Tsuzuki drearily opened his violet spheres and locked eyes with his young partner. The older man did not seem to mind the fact that he looked pathetic, lying on the floor with his face covered in blood. Hisoka, on the other hand, seemed quite affected by the sight in front of him, and forcefully twisted his features into a his customary disapproving scowl, which was not all too convincing. Not daring to express any other emotion, his features remained that way with his eyes trained on his partner in an annoyed manner.   
  
Fortifying his mental barriers at the arrival of his partner, Tsuzuki gave a slight smile at Hisoka's expression. It reminded him of days that preceded their last case, when Hisoka only knew Tsuzuki as a carefree slacker with a sweet tooth and a few personal issues.   
  
However, the dynamic between the two had changed in Kyoto. Tsuzuki was aware that the Empath knew so much more about him now, and the older man was not willing to let Hisoka know any more, lest he lose him as a partner. Tsuzuki knew that Hisoka was his toughest critic and the only way he could satiate his need for acceptance and affection currently resided within the delicate hands of his partner. If the only way he could keep Hisoka close to him was by keeping him at arms length, he would.  
  
Noticing the tension being created by the pair, Watari decided to try and ease the suffocating hostility that loomed in the air.  
  
"Hello, bon!" Watari chirped, his voice still a bit strained from the blast, but cheerful nonetheless. He chucked the remains of the bottle that once held hydrochloric acid into the biohazard bin.  
  
"We're fine." Tsuzuki managed with a lazy smile, pushing his previous depressive thoughts away.  
  
"Whatever." Hisoka said flatly trying to appear indifferent as he turned to walk away.   
  
'I'm happy they're alive, that's all.' He thought in a vain attempt to convince himself that he was annoyed with the stupidity and feebleness of his partner.   
  
However, as he began to exit trough the busted door, his gaze drifted over his shoulder to glance at his partner once more, a sudden fear shot through the boy's body at seeing his partner wounded and bleeding.  
  
The feeling of hopelessness scared the teen and he quickly swung his head back around to leave, but he crashed into something hard.   
  
Hisoka pulled back and looked up in annoyance at his blockade. He stared straight up at slightly startled Tatsumi who now grasped the boy's elbows in a supportive manner. Hisoka abruptly pushed back and released his arms from the older man's grip.   
  
"Are you all right, Kurosaki-kun?" Tatsumi asked in a firm, professional tone.  
  
Still shaken by the appearance of his partner in the lab, Hisoka stared at the floor while sinking his hands deep into his pockets, which effectively hiked his shoulders up in an introverted position. Tatsumi heard the teen mumble something to him under his breath that sounded something akin to an apology.  
  
From inside the lab, faint rustling could be heard as Tsuzuki lifted his recovered body from the floor. Apprehension present in his voice, he humbly began. "Tatsumi-san, I'm sorry, this was..."   
  
"We will discuss this later." The secretary stated suddenly, not allowing Tsuzuki to finish. Blue eyes cringed as they surveyed the financial disaster that lay beyond the broken door.  
  
Tatsumi gave up trying to calculate how much this escapade would cost his department and settled for informing them why he was looking for them to begin with.   
  
"Get cleaned up, you all have an angel to meet." He stated in a business tone, trying to disregard the present state of the migraine-inducing laboratory.   
  
Hisoka stood in the doorway next to Tatsumi as they watched the two inside try to prepare for the meeting.   
  
Watari elegantly removed his ruined latex gloves and discarded his mangled lab coat to the floor. He stood up and made his way to a small closet and removed a new white lab coat, producing a handkerchief form the pocket to clean his face and glasses. He shook the remainder of ash from his hair and tied it back neatly in its usual ribbon. When he was finished, the scientist moved over to a sink and washed the small cloth off.   
  
"Here you are." Watari said brightly as he held out the damp cloth to the now standing Tsuzuki.   
  
"Thanks." Tsuzuki said smiling, still slightly dazed from his head injury.   
  
Tsuzuki leisurely wiped the soot and blood from his face as he went to wash his hands in the sink. Running his fingers through his hair, he stared at his reflection in a broken mirror that hung over the faucet, most likely cracked in the wake of the explosion he had caused. From what he could see of his clothes, they were disfigured beyond hope. Opting for the easy way out, he dried his hands on his pants and wobbled toward the doorway to pick up a fallen coat rack. He shook off the trench coat that had remained with it on the stands way to the floor, and pulling his arms through, he securely buckled it closed. With a ridiculous grin spread across his features, he mentally praised himself for his genius.  
  
"Ready!" He stated as a mock officer, standing up straight he beamed at Tatsumi.  
  
Hisoka rolled his eyes at the absurd display and turned to follow the already retreating form of Tatsumi. The Empath could here Watari and Tsuzuki chatting lightheartedly as they followed not to far behind, and it seemed like an eternity before the small entourage reached the doors leading outside of the building. Tatsumi grasped a handle with each hand, and in one strong fluid motion he broadened his arm span and affectively opened the doors, revealing the colonnade style porch.   
  
Under a blue sky, perpetually blooming Sakura lined the courtyard in front of them. Powder pink flower petals lay delicately on the ground before them, forming a soft carpet. The warm breeze picked up the floral scent and dispatched it around the figures in greeting as the four marched down the steps and towards the small pond at the center of the courtyard.  
  
They came upon a white robed figure who stood near the pool in front of the building, aqua eyes gazed forlornly out over the a the water watching as its stillness was methodically disrupted by the passing wind.  
  
Sensing its visitors, the being turned to greet them, a pair of powerful wings swung around effortlessly. A small smile graced the angel's delicate features as he attempted to strike an impressive stance. His soft wings noticeable tensed momentarily as he observed the emerald-eyed boy scrutinizing him. Long delicate fingers began to fumble nervously with the hem of his pristine garments as the angel's eyes began to dart nervously from side to side, still trying to maintain a sense of authority.  
  
"Hello Tatsumi-san." The angel kindly greeted the blue-eyed man with a smile, his glance drifting across the new faces and coming to rest on the tall Shinigami.   
  
"I hope I haven't kept you waiting, Ingethel-sama" Tatsumi replied politely.   
  
"Not at all." Ingethel said with a worried smile, shaking his hands in front of his chest to emphasize his point.  
  
"I would like you to met Tsuzuki-san, Kurosaki-kun and Watari-san." Tatsumi said, attributing a face to each name. He turned to face the other three. "And this is Ingethel-sama." Tatsumi said as he made an appropriate gesture of presentation in the angel's direction. "You will all be working together on this case." Tatsumi stated with strict propriety in his voice.  
  
The group shared a brief moment of greetings before Tsuzuki appeared slightly dumbfounded, walked up to Ingethel and decided to voice his query. "Whose body are you using?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Ingethel managed to choke out in the midst of the scarlet that spread across his shocked features. Rigid wings framed his tense body. Being caught off guard was not one of his favorite pastimes.   
  
Tatsumi only rubbed his brow in frustration and inwardly groaned at Tsuzuki's disrespectfully worded, inappropriate curiosity.   
  
"Angels are intangible beings that need host bodies, right?" Tsuzuki inquired, one eyebrow gently arched in silent questioning.   
  
"Oh" Ingethel visibly calmed, but it was going to be difficult to rid his face of the blush. "Well...Not always." The angel started as he crossed his arms in front of his lithe torso, eyes narrowed in contemplation of the easiest way to explain it to the bewildered man.   
  
"In fact, much like a Shinigami, an angel is able to channel their spiritual energy to create a material body." Ingethel smiled to himself as he realized that he found Tsuzuki's childlike wonder quite endearing.   
  
The angel's train of thought was suddenly broken as he heard a barely audible agitated scoff from behind the violet-eyed man. He would have let it be, but what concerned him was the fact that the sound was in perfect synchrony with his thoughts. Hesitantly, Ingethel peered over Tsuzuki's shoulder and saw the boy who, after the formal greetings, he was instructed to call Hisoka.   
  
The boy stared to the side with an indifferent glare, his left hand perched nonchalantly on his hip. Hisoka could tell he was not going to enjoy this particular case. It was hard enough that everyone at the office tolerated Tsuzuki, but this angel actually found his personality charming. He suddenly felt mental shields quickly fortifying the alarmed angel's mind. Without changing his outward appearance, Hisoka answered back by reinforcing his own shields.   
  
Tsuzuki watched the worried angel and slowly turned his head to follow Ingethel's gaze over his shoulder. The man's eyes fell on his partner and his smile faded as a small jolt of remorse shot through his body, one that did not go unnoticed by Ingethel as he tore his eyes from the boy to regard Tsuzuki with a curious expression. Noticing this, violet eyes brightened again under a forced smile as he faced the angel once more.  
  
Tsuzuki whispered low with a smile and leaned a little closer to the angel so that only Ingethel heard him. "Don't worry about him. He can be a little difficult, but he's one of the good guys." The angel could sense the shame and regret emanating from Tsuzuki as the man regarded his partner. Ingethel's brow only furrowed deeper as he realized he was now uncomfortably placed with two partners who had their own mini-drama taking place.  
  
'I hope this does not complicate matters.' Ingethel said anxiously within the confines of his safely fortified mind.  
  
The winged creature only nodded. His delicate features twisted in uncertainty as he glanced once more at the condemnatory boy. Clearly, this case was not going to be good for the angel's secretive nature.   
  
Ingethel hastily decided it would be in his best interest to have as little contact as possible with the aloof boy. 'The others seem very kind and accepting. Surely they will help me accomplish my goal.' He thought hopefully to himself, guarded deep inside his mind from the judgmental Shinigami.  
  
Exchanging his current demeanor for a warm smile, he regarded the entire group. "It was an honor meeting all of you, but I must report back to my superiors now. I will return again when we begin searching for Azazel. Farewell." He stated formally, and bowed with his right hand over his chest in respect to his new associates.   
  
Stepping back, he engulfed his body in an enchantingly powerful light that slowly diminished, leaving behind only a faint residue of spiritual energy where he once stood in the courtyard.   
  
To Be Concluded...  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers. Every time I am able to get my hands on the Internet and check my reviews I get so happy. You have made this story a joy to write. Your input is both helpful and greatly inspiring. So tell me what you think, because I would prefer that my creativity worked for my audience.  
  
On a less serious note: Do not be concerned about dear little Ingethel stealing the spotlight. I do not like him as much as Tsuzuki and Hisoka. If anything big happens with Ingethel, it is usually just a parallel between what is going on with either Tsuzuki or Hisoka. Aw, poor Ingethel, he is just a prop. Well that's what you get for being an original character. What's up with him anyways?  
  
If anyone has any ideas about what direction to develop Ingethel's character, or what kind of a character you are expecting him to be, I would love to hear them. I am already pretty set about how I will play out his character, but I think he needs some better motives, and not ones that I have to sacrifice Tsuzuki and Hisoka writing space for. 


	6. Angel Master

6. Angel Master Semyaza  
  
The angel gained altitude into the night sky, approaching what mortals referred to as the constellation Orion. Exuding a higher level of celestial power in order to maintain his corporeal form under such extreme pressure, the angel focused his energy around his tense body. The celestial being began a soft chant and the sky itself began to warp.   
  
Suddenly a large portal formed within the constellation and as soon as the angel was close enough to it, he was unexpectedly pulled in violently by an intangible force.   
  
He was caught off guard when the heavy winds and chaos inside the portal flung unidentifiable debris in every direction. Strong wings closed tight alongside his body for protection against the volatile storm. The angel was tossed mercilessly in the void by the brutal gusts until it seemed he had fallen past the pandemonium, and was falling through a calm atmosphere. Upon this realization, he immediately opened his wings wide in an attempt to disable his rapid descent.   
  
As he steadied himself to a calm float, as he attempted to search for any sign of life in the abysmally dark void. He felt rather vulnerable as he was currently surrounded by darkness and the only light that shown their came from his own body. Ignoring his fears, he closed his eyes in meditation and soon felt something akin to a soft caress. Eyes still closed, he broke off immediately towards the feeling. His powerful wing beats sounded softly in a dark abyss though no echo of noise was ever heard.   
  
The angel knew that in this dimension between Heaven and Earth was where he would find the fallen angel master, Semyaza. He flew through the everlasting encompassing night that surrounded him, unsure of exactly were it was he was being lead. All he could do was follow a faint throb within him that called out to Semyaza's angelic essence.   
  
He opened his eyes as he stopped abruptly before a large architectural structure; the only light was still the soft glow that radiated from the celestial creature. As he descended to the door, golden tresses that reflected nothing save the omnipotent darkness, fell gracefully around his shoulders and down his back.   
  
The angel entered the small sanctuary with ease. He found himself inside a gothic chapel with arches that reached well out of his line of sight in the dimly lit building. Candles burned everywhere around him, though the wax never appeared to diminish.   
  
"Guarded by the fire of the Cherubim, and bound in the prayer of the Seraphim..." He concluded flatly to himself, annoyance clearly laced his tone. He flinched slightly at how loud his whisper sounded within the chapel. Gazing around the small church, his eyes came to rest at the altar and he found what he had been searching for.   
  
"Semyaza" He lightly whispered, eyes wide with amazement, and a small smile of satisfaction gracing his ethereal lips.  
  
The same chaotic force that the angel had first encountered on his way inside this dimension surrounded the altar. The only difference was that this energy flowed in an upward movement, keeping the figure within it perpetually stationary, as fierce energy seemed to appear from the floor below him. Semyaza remained suspended upside down in the vortex, strong body bound by an unseen force.  
  
The Seraph's six large wings were weather beaten from centuries of this confinement. His black hair tossed irreverently in the wind as anguish spread across his angular features. Only one of his eyes remained open so that he would experience his current plight as an eternal punishment.  
  
"I fear this will be quite painful." The corporeal spirit stated in agitation as he whipped a lock of silken gold over his shoulder, marching up to the altar.  
  
He shut his eyes as he raised his arms ceremoniously toward the bound Seraph. Slowly, the smaller angel's features contorted in concentration as he channeled all the celestial energy he could muster.  
  
A sudden burst of light radiated off of the yellow-locked angel and effectively lit the entire chapel. In his current luminous state, the being began to chant as low as he could without the words loosing their power.   
  
"I do invocate, conjure, and command thee, O thou Spirit Semyaza, to appear and to show thyself visibly unto me..." His voice was clear and firm and he eyes glowed with a fierce intensity as they shot open.  
  
Upon sensing the prodigious conjuration at such a close distance, Semyaza struggled against his unseen bonds. The mighty Seraph felt a strange force that silently pleaded for his spiritual essence to be pulled from his current state of existence.  
  
"...I do potently exorcise thee that thou appearest here to fulfill my will in all things which seem good unto me." The blonde angel continued, his voice becoming louder with each word uttered. He articulated the chant through grit teeth as an overwhelming pain ripped through his body.  
  
The feral power that confined the Seraph on the altar began to crack as the conjuration neared its completion.   
  
"Wherefore, come thou, visibly, peaceably, and affably, now, without delay, to manifest that which I desire, speaking with a clear and perfect voice, intelligibly, and to mine understanding!" Unexpectedly, the angel was thrust back in agony as the Seraph's prison violently gave way. Blood spilled from various gashes on the blonde's heated body caused by the emitting force as he crashed into to the marble floor of the chapel. The expelling force effectively extinguished all the candles that bound it in their light, leaving the room shrouded in a dense fog of darkness.   
  
A figure in tattered robes rose on his powerful arms from the now destroyed altar. Coming to an imposing stance, Semyaza beat his six wings forcefully as he stood tall at the head of the chapel. He ran strong hands several times through his deep midnight hair in an attempt to tame its recklessness. His lips curved into a malicious smile, as the long forgotten sense of intoxicating freedom evoked a primordial sense of psychosis.   
  
Knowing he could not release himself, his scarlet eyes surveyed the now dark chapel in search of his invoker. His stare narrowed on the form of an angel currently residing on the cool marble floor, surrounded by various pieces of debris.   
  
Semyaza walked piously over to the floor stricken angel. Looking the grounded angel over, the Seraph's lips twisted into a knowing smile and recognition shown in his eyes.   
  
Shrouded in the fresh darkness, bluish eyes gazed up through gold locks that covered the angel's now crimson streaked face as he wearily commanded, "I beseech thee: go to Earth. You are free." Large amounts of blood continued to spill from his corporeal form and taint his ethereal robes.   
  
Honoring the bond of invocation, Semyaza answered coolly "If that is your will." With an unnaturally calm smile and burst into a flash of light before disappearing completely.   
  
Knowing that this little incident would have attracted much unwanted attention, the bloodied angel soon followed suit.   
  
To Be Concluded...  
  
Oh no! there was no Tsuzuki or Hisoka in this chapter. Is that okay? Or should I get the next chapter up ASAP? Please review and tell me what you think of the story thus far.  
  
Also, I never write a story without starting with concept art. I have illustrations and sketches of certain scenes and most of the characters in my story, if anyone is interested in viewing them, let me know. However, seeing as how I do not have a personal webpage, I am unsure of how I could get them to you. Any Suggestions? 


	7. Ritualistic Killing

7. Ritualistic Killing  
  
It was a bitter night and an uninhibited chill coerced the wind into becoming a merciless tempest. The full moon shone brightly overhead, illuminating three figures with an icy hue as they searched silently within the confines of police tape. The trio treaded the alleyway in silence, the tall buildings creating a wind tunnel as Hisoka pulled the collar of his coat up around his neck.   
  
The teenager wore jeans and a long sleeved gray button down shirt that he did not bother to tuck into his waistband, while Tsuzuki donned his customary dress pants and white dress shirt with a dark tie. They both opted for trench coats.   
  
The angel that lingered by the older man's side wore khaki corduroys with a narrow brown belt and tan work boots. Warming his torso was a short puffy white jacket with faux fur lining around the neck, which covered a fitted ribbed white sweater. The exaggerated size of the fluffy jacket effectively thinned his already slim legs. White gloved hands were shoved deep inside the white jacket as the angel wondered around curiously behind Tsuzuki.   
  
This had been the first probable lead they got since they had started the case.   
  
From the quick brief they received, they knew that two women had been murdered in a ritualistic manner. It had been done with the help of an invoked occult spirit, whom they concluded was an angelic prince of love known as Donquel.  
  
Ingethel absentmindedly stroked the imitation fur of his neckline as he continued to quietly converse with Tsuzuki.  
  
"...The Council is upset that the investigation is progressing at a slow pace, but they will not condemn you for it." Ingethel said sincerely, trying to reassure the purple-eyed Shinigami.  
  
"They're not mad?" Tsuzuki inquired suspiciously, hope glimmering behind his skeptical gaze.  
  
"They were the ones guarding Semyaza, and now he too has eluded their grasp." Ingethel managed meekly in a worried tone as his visage visibly depressed.   
  
"Oh." Tsuzuki supplied in understanding. His features wilted into a sorrowful expression at the implications of that fact. After all, that's why they were here now, investigating what was considered a ritualistic murder connected to the rouge pair of fallen angels.  
  
Watching the pair through various momentary side-glances, the Empath sensed something he longed for from his partner. Hisoka observed the synchrony between Tsuzuki's expressions to the emotions that drifted trough the boy's purposefully declining shields.  
  
Sincerity.  
  
The boy felt an urgent ache surface within him, before quickly denying it vacancy in his mind and snuffing it out with vicious indifference.  
  
'God forbid he could ever be that honest with me and explain what the Hell is going on between us.' He thought bitterly, keeping his thoughts shielded against the angel.  
  
Shaking his head to disperse the unwelcome thoughts, Hisoka ignored the rest of Tsuzuki and Ingethel's conversation, opting instead to get actual work done.  
  
The Empath closed his eyes and let his body relax while his posture slouched in meditation. His head dipped gracefully as his chin gently came to rest in front of his collarbone. He concentrated his thoughts and stretched his mind across the entire scene before them.   
  
"An invocation occurred here." He said quietly, as if only to confirm his findings to himself, though Tsuzuki and Ingethel were instantly interested. The pair slowly approached the boy as he continued.  
  
"A spirit was summoned by an angel." He muttered still entranced as his slender form swayed slightly with the cold breeze.  
  
Ingethel appeared shocked at the boy's revelation, worry slowly corrupting his angelic features, as if a fact that he feared had been confirmed.   
  
"Azazel." Tsuzuki hissed with distant eyes laced in anger.  
  
"I... I'm not sure..." Hisoka trailed off as he attempted to stretch his mind further. Ingethel's expression suddenly twisted in perplexity. "...These emotions... longing... desperation." He commented thoughtfully, his eyes shut tightly against distraction.   
  
The Empath drowned his mind in the crime scene, attempting to pick up any trace of a lingering essence. It was futile though as the only mental residue he could pick up was that of the victims. He decided against pursuing their minds as the police recorded their blood alcohol level to be at a dangerous level. He shifted his mind slightly around the women and chanced upon an extremely faint celestial energy.  
  
Hisoka concentrated on the precise location he had pinpointed as the origin of the invocation. Slowly, he channeled his psychic energy attempting to grasp any remnant of what had occurred. He was not about to come out of this empty handed.   
  
With that thought, a faint agitated moan passed his lips as he quickly pushed his mind hard into the exact locality. His psyche was suddenly engulfed in a flash of harsh light that his mind's eye squinted against. When he recovered within his mind once more, he found himself caught in a post-cognitive experience, watching as the events of earlier that night unfolded in chaotic distortion before him.  
  
'...I invoke thee, Donquel...' An enraged voice came form an imposing, blonde angel.   
  
'Azazel?' Hisoka queried as he viewed the scene before him from in back of the invoker.   
  
'...Produce before me the women I desire...'  
  
Hisoka watched as an angelic spirit came forth.   
  
'...Bring me those favored by angel master Semyaza!'   
  
A large burst of unbearable light illuminated the entire scene, effectively blinding the youth as the angel turned slightly to regard his voyeur. Hisoka's concentration suddenly wavered as he sheltered his eyes tightly against the light by tucking his face in the nook of the inside of his elbow. An excruciating pain tore its way through the Empath's vulnerable mind.  
  
Attempting to recover from the powerful force to his head, Hisoka grew all the more annoyed as he suddenly felt a strong wave of unshielded worry emanate from his partner and crash into his entranced mind.   
  
The Empath tried to regain his concentration over the difficulty of the mingling emotions. Just as he was focusing his mind back into the trance, he was soon bombarded by several consecutive harsh waves of the previous emotion that he could discern belonged to Tsuzuki.   
  
'What the Hell is wrong with him!?' Hisoka spat out in his mind's voice, mentally grasping his arms around his body and squeezing tightly.   
  
'He knows better then to let he shields down while I'm like this!' He mentally hissed between grit teeth as the pain of the in his head became more intense. Strong arms encircled his physical body tightly, and Hisoka slowly began pull his mind from his empathic trance.  
  
The draining experience was effectively throwing his empathy off balance. He was unsure if emotions were his or not as they all came together to form a numbing pain that pulsed through his weary brain. As he attempted to escape the confines of his mind, he was mentally floored on his way by several emotions he was sure were not his own; Guilt, desperation, fear, need, desolation, all laced with panic. They were so clear and intense that Hisoka was positive the emotions had to come from physical contact.  
  
He became puzzled when he heard his name distantly whispered. "Hisoka." He found the voice strangely soothing as it called him back to reality. 'It's Tsuzuki.' He calmly deduced; the mere mention of the name seemed comforting, and he greedily accepted all the relief he could from his current state of mental trauma. Gradually releasing the intense energy needed for his entrancement, Hisoka heard his name again, louder this time. "Hisoka!" The concerned voice screamed in panic as he felt himself being lightly shaken.   
  
The youth's body lay limp in Tsuzuki's intense embrace as he cried his partner's name repeatedly.   
  
'What the Hell went wrong!?' Tsuzuki fearfully questioned himself as he gazed expectantly at the boy in his arms. He recalled the events of several minutes ago and remembered Hisoka following a spiritual trail, and all of a sudden his body was thrown violently by an unseen force. He now possessed a wounded partner in his arms that did not seem to have the energy to break free of his own self-induced trance. 'You should have known better then to let him mingle with the celestial power of an angel!' Tsuzuki mentally scolded himself.  
  
"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki shouted anxiously for what seemed like the hundredth time as Ingethel kept a good distance from the intense emotional display.   
  
Instantly, Green eyes shot open and stared up shocked into a pair of worried violet. Tsuzuki stared down at his partner; a new and completely different volley of emotions flooded into his mind as a vibrant shade of vermillion washed across his adolescent features.   
  
Quickly pushing himself out of the older man's embrace, he landed in a disorganized heap onto the hard ground. Hisoka sat supporting himself with an elbow on the cold asphalt of the alley clutching his forehead in his right hand, eyes wide as he attempted to discern why he had just awoken in his partner's arms. Suddenly, he noticed an iron-like taste in his mouth that he realized had been present since he had regained consciousness.   
  
The hand that had been comforting the dull ache in his head slowly made its way down his face and stopped abruptly at his nose were he felt a still fresh hot liquid spilling forth.   
  
Eying the burgundy liquid on his fingertips in a mix of horror and confusion, Hisoka turned to his partner, eyes pleading silently for an explanation.   
  
However, Tsuzuki did not notice the wordless request. His head hung in defeat, unwilling to face any more rejection from his partner. Hisoka felt a chill of abandonment run down the curve of his delicate spin as Tsuzuki reinforced his mental shields.   
  
Suddenly, another voice broke through Hisoka's contemplation. "Kurosaki-kun! Are you alright?" The angel made his way to the youth's side in an elegant manner, kneeling beside him.   
  
Hisoka quickly regained his composure as he suddenly realized there were more people present then just himself and Tsuzuki. He regretfully removed his eyes from his partner to regard worried angel. "I'm fine." He said, his voice slightly strained from weariness, or so he tried to convince himself.   
  
"Whoever evoked Donquel also cast a cover spell." Defeat was present in his young voice. "I can't trace them." Hisoka said quietly as his gaze fell to the ground, rubbing the still flowing blood from his nose with the back of his pale hand.   
  
Observing his partner once again, Tsuzuki hesitantly produced a handkerchief from his trench coat pocket and offered it formally to his partner. The boy declined the white cloth, turning his head away from his Tsuzuki in an apathetic manner. He was not about to let Tsuzuki know how severe his head injury was. Though, somehow Hisoka could tell his partner was aware of the gravity of his condition.   
  
'Why won't he let me help him?' Tsuzuki thought in frustration. He knew his partner was is more pain then he was admitting to and he could not understand the boy's motives for keeping that obvious fact a secret.   
  
However, instead of making him apprehensive, Hisoka's acerbic attitude was beginning to anger Tsuzuki. Though, before his head could make sense of the negative emotion or why he only recently began feeling this way, it was banished to the back of his mind like many other unfriendly emotions before it.   
  
Seemingly being the only one still concerned about the case, Ingethel stood rigid with fear from the boy's the most recent discovery.  
  
To Be Concluded...  
  
Now, now, Tsuzuki, pent up rage is never a good thing.  
  
Anyways, let me know if I should continue the story or trash this idea.   
  
By the way, did anyone get CLAMP's Tokyo Babylon from TokyoPop? 


	8. Knowing Too Much

8. Knowing Too Much  
  
"I could have found out what happened." Hisoka told the scientist while glaring defiantly and crossing his arms as he sat on the examination table "I only lost concentration because Tsuzuki is an idiot!" He growled, regarding the events of the previous night.   
  
"Really bon, I believe you. But you just shouldn't push yourself too hard." Watari said with a warm smile on top of a weary expression as he recalled the events of that morning...   
  
Shortly after Hisoka had arrived at the office that morning, he fell victim to a sudden nosebleed while at his desk, effectively covering his entire mornings work in liquid crimson. Hisoka was forced to the infirmary and now had a splitting headache...   
  
'Good thing Tsuzuki wasn't around...I wonder were he is?' Hisoka pondered as his face shifted in thought, which closely resembled his usual antisocial expressions.  
  
"Whatever." Hisoka said as much in regards to his own musings as he did to give Watari confirmation that he acknowledged the quasi-doctor's concerned statement.  
  
"It's just more powerful magical backlash then you're accustomed to, nothing that time won't heal." Watari said nonchalantly while he tilted the boy's head up to examine it one last time. Hisoka was thankful for the little emotional protection he could get from the latex gloves the scientist wore.   
  
"Here." He said happily as he released his hold on the boy's jaw and handed him a small bottle. "You can take these for now." Watari said as Hisoka took the bottle of painkillers from the scientist who now stood akimbo smiling brightly as if pills were the universal cure all.  
  
Watching the older Shinigami, the Empath raised an eyebrow in suspicion as he began to ponder the bottle in his hand and his collogues omnipotent good mood.   
  
A sudden knock at the door immediately called for the youth's full attention and his mood brightened slightly, though not visibly, as he awaited his partner.   
  
"Come in." Watari chirped over his shoulder as he pulled 003 away from a box of latex gloves, most of which the owl had efficiently chewed multiple holes in. Not letting go of her most recent prey, the golden-eyed Shinigami let 003 continue to destroy a glove as he perched the small bird on his shoulder.  
  
The door opened and Hisoka's face visibly expressed disappointment.  
  
"Perhaps this is an inconvenient time" The angel replied as he noticed the boy did not anticipate his presence.  
  
"Nonsense! Is everything okay?" Watari smiled as he cocked his head to the side and lifted one eyebrow to emphasize his question.   
  
"I came to see if Kurosaki-kun was well." The angel replied while smiling sweetly at the clearly unimpressed youth.   
  
Hisoka just glared back. 'It was just a nose bleed.' He thought moodily, trying to express his annoyance at the inquiry to his health as best he could through his facial expression alone. If anyone should be concerned it was Tsuzuki.  
  
"He's going to be fine." Watari supplied for the boy who seemed a little pensive at the moment. The scientist had a good idea of what, or rather, who the boy was thinking of.   
  
"I should get going, if either of you need me, you know were I am." Golden eyes shined with a smile behind wire frames. Watari sauntered out of the infirmary while pieces of nibbled latex fell from his shoulder.  
  
The pair remained silent for a moment before Ingethel began. "I am sorry, I did not mean to imply that you are in need of special care. On the contrary, you have proven yourself to be quite resilient. I just wanted to let you know there are those that care about you." The angel said giving the boy an anxious smile as Ingethel noticed the blonde's expression fall to sorrow.   
  
'Why cant Tsuzuki ever say anything that intelligently reassuring?' Hisoka thought bitterly. He did not trust many people, present company included. Therefore, the words carried no meaning for the reclusive boy.   
  
When Hisoka did not respond again, Ingethel continued. "Tatsumi-san has given me new information regarding the case." The heavenly being said glancing to the side while he lowered his wings into their most unthreatening position. "Seeing as how Tsuzuki-san is not in his office, I decided to look for you." The angel continued modestly as he stared intently into the boy's emerald pools, attempting to gauge his response.  
  
Hisoka had perked up at the mention of his partner. 'Can't he do anything?' the boy thought angrily. Ingethel now had Hisoka's full attention, as the boy glared his infuriation with his partner at the angel.   
  
Ingethel's aqua eyes went wide briefly before he shot his stare to the floor. He was not expecting such an intense response, but he calmed himself before he spoke up again. "The pair is reportedly in the Earth realm." Crossing the small infirmary, the now composed angel gingerly handed the boy a fax sheet with various information including the reported location of the fallen angels.  
  
"I was thinking that maybe we could go together." The angel asked knowingly, as he watched Hisoka fold the paper and place it in his back jean pocket. A hopeful smile crept its way to the angels pale lips.   
  
"I can handle this." He said slightly annoyed, the paper covering on the examination table made a crumpling noise as the boy hopped off of it.  
  
The angel immediately nodded, and pushed the conversation even further. "I understand. You want to be alone."  
  
The words hit a bitter cord in the teen's hart. 'I already am alone' he thought acrimoniously, resolved to leave for the Earth realm. 'The case shouldn't have to suffer just because Tsuzuki doesn't show up for work. 'Besides, I am completely capable of holding my own in the field.' Hisoka thought stubbornly, as sorrow-laced anger still dominated his features.  
  
His eyes set in determination, Hisoka turned to the celestial creature beside him. "I will be back later." He excused himself abruptly, brushing past the winged creature.   
  
As he walked from the angel, Hisoka felt a very faint pang of guilt from behind him.   
  
However, he carelessly ignored it.   
  
To Be Concluded...

Thank you to all my reviewers, I hope this story is to your liking. It still has several chapters left. If you would like your ideas considered for later chapters, just let me know -smiles- I would love to know what you guys would like to read and how you would like to see this story wrap itself up.


	9. Friendly Chat

9. A Friendly Chat  
  
A light wind blew the soft scent of sakura about the entire courtyard, and the late morning sun shone brightly as it traced shadowed patterns on the ground underneath the branches of the trees. It was a comfortable 68 degrees, and the breeze sent several petals falling to the ground in a sublime display of delicate beauty.  
  
Tsuzuki could not remember when he had a more awful time while slacking off from work.  
  
The lone figure sat pouting with his back up against the cool bark of a sakura tree. One hand holding a rectangular object, his arms were crossed reclusively in front of his torso and his legs were spread with his knees pulled slightly to his chest.  
  
Tsuzuki sat contemplating how his afterlife took a turn for the worse, starting with his new partner. Everyone else respected the fact that he did not want to discuss certain aspects of himself. Having Hisoka as a partner required way too much thinking on Tsuzuki's part. It was like he was discovering a whole new side to himself, a very confusing side that tended to get him very upset.  
  
Sighing deeply, he pushed back the chocolate-tinted locks that were distorting a dejected violet gaze, and turning his attention to his other hand, opened the cover of the small object.  
  
He agitatedly leafed through the small hardcover book he had borrowed from his partner's desk. 'Why the Heck does he like these things so much, there aren't any pictures, not even on the cover!' he thought in exasperation as he became increasingly frustrated with the endless pages of the stately Garamond font. Suddenly, Tsuzuki shut the book aggressively and immediately chucked it to the side in anger. The already worn out book landed in the grass with a slight thud.  
  
His brow furrowed, Tsuzuki's reluctant eyes traveled to the discarded book and he stared intently at the isolated item for a moment, anxiety clearly etched upon his features. The book itself was not too old, but it was clearly used a great many times and its wear was quite visible. However, the shiny green letters of the title shone vibrantly against its beaten and faded black cover.  
  
Tsuzuki quickly reached out for the book and grabbed it, embracing it to his chest. He let his head drop as he closed his eyes tightly when he felt a hot sting forming behind them. The man felt a sudden chilled rush of shame wash over his entire body for abandoning the book simply because it had become frustrating.  
  
He could feel the effects of his frustration as his tensed eyelids wavered with the stress and crystalline pools began to form amidst his dark lashes.  
  
"I once had an awkward relationship with someone I cared deeply for as well," a voice from beside him said softly.  
  
"Wha-!?" Tsuzuki gasped as he jutted forward from his position under the tree and turned in a clumsy fashion in order to face the voice. Now on all fours, he looked up, shocked at the frail angel who stood before him. Ingethel's ethereal gold hair caught gently in the breeze, and his aqua orbs were wide with minor surprise.  
  
"I am sorry to intrude," he said sincerely as a warm smile reached his eyes, causing aquamarine to sparkle. The angel blushed slightly as his wings slightly arced forward to guard his shoulders in a yielding fashion. The angel was now quite embarrassed for having interrupted the man's thoughts.  
  
Tsuzuki began to gather himself from the ground. Still clutching the book, he wiped the back of his hand across his eyes in an attempted casual fashion as he stood up straight. "Oh, um, that's okay," Tsuzuki said as he whipped up an award-winningly counterfeit smile. "But how did you...?" He trailed off, childlike curiosity lacing his tone as he eyed the angel attentively, his previous mysteries forgotten in order to solve this one.  
  
"It was resonating from your entire being," Ingethel stated, glancing at Tsuzuki. The angel's fingers laced as they were placed gently in front of his corporeal body.  
  
The Shinigami placed one hand on his hip and scratched the back of his head while staring at the ground, attempting to make sense of the angel's words. Realizing this, Ingethel continued.  
  
"Your aura reveals to me that you are confused about someone you care deeply for," the angel said while bending slightly and peering up at the man who had his purple gaze fixed on the green below him.  
  
"I...I'm sorry," Tsuzuki muttered. "I must have dropped my shields," he offered as an excuse for the angel being able to read him.  
  
"Do not worry," the Angel said with a reassuring smile as he stood up straight again. Although he could feel Tsuzuki's barriers rising again, the celestial radiated a slight cheerful light as he sensed the sincerity of the apology in the man's vibrant eyes.  
  
Tsuzuki stood with his jaw resting atop his fist as his left hand held his right elbow in place. He gazed at the grass a bit longer before a delicate smile caressed his pale lips.  
  
"Hisoka can do that, too. Read other people," he said wistfully, still studying the mystifying turf.  
  
"I had suspected he had elevated mental power, but I never realized the young man possessed such an angelic gift," the angel said in unidentifiable surprise.  
  
Tsuzuki gave a small chuckle before he looked up at the angel and continued. "Well, he would never call it a gift."  
  
"Many mysteries seem to surround your partner," Ingethel stated with a wry reassuring smile, though his brow creased in deep thought, creating a rather awkwardly contradictive visage that seemed to suit the ever-nervous creature.  
  
"Yeah," Tsuzuki said with his gaze directed at the ground again, though staring at absolutely nothing. A spark suddenly flashed across his eyes as an idea struck him. "Hey...Um...You haven't... Felt anything from him, have you?" he asked hesitantly, watching the angel intently out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Even though Ingethel was expecting this question from the mixed feelings he was receiving from the man, the angel was still a little uncertain on how to approach such a delicate matter. "Although all celestial beings are capable of interpreting hearts, he has kept up very strong barricades against such an infiltration, and I would dare not intrude were I am not welcome," he stated slowly, after a moment of thought.  
  
"I understand. I was just curious I guess," Tsuzuki said lightly, a hint of disappointment in his tone.  
  
Feeling a little guilty about his desire to breech his partner's privacy, he quickly rerouted the conversation to a more pleasant moment.  
  
Letting his hands find his dress pants pockets, he spoke up. "So my emotions don't bother you?" gazing curiously at the angel as he gave a slight gesture with his head and began to walk.  
  
"Not at all," the angel responded simply and honestly as he accepted the man's silent invitation to follow him.  
  
His thoughts refused to separate from his partner, causing Tsuzuki to smile slightly before continuing. "They sure bug the Hell out of Hisoka, he must really hate me," Tsuzuki halfheartedly jested, though the angel could hear the jovial tone quickly drowning in the mire of the man's sorrows.  
  
'Why do I even bother worrying about him anymore? It's obvious that Hisoka only gets mad when he knows I care about him. I don't want to make him mad,' Tsuzuki thought heatedly, though getting mad at his partner seemed to just make the man even more sorrowful. 'What did he really do? Why am I so upset with him?'  
  
'Because I'm scared.' Tsuzuki froze as a small, young voice within his mind informed him of its latest epiphany. Next on the agenda was to figure out what he was scared of. Tsuzuki sighed as he reflected on how long it had taken him to reach this realization.  
  
Ingethel had noticed that his walking companion had grown eerily quite, and upon hearing the man sighing, decided to pick the conversation back up. "I may appear young to you, but I have lived for many millennia..." The angel started, weariness apparent in his voice as he gazed out in into the distance ahead of them.  
  
"...Give your partner time to refine his skill. With time, he will come to refer to it as a gift."  
  
The angel tried his best to sound hopeful but feared he was failing as the man seemed reluctant to cheer up.  
  
They were approaching the sakura courtyard that surrounded Tsuzuki's place of work. It reminded the angel that he would soon have to report back to Heaven and return to his own duties and coworkers. A slight ripple passed through his long wings as Ingethel shivered at the thought of returning.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tsuzuki asked, turning to the shuddering angel in concern.  
  
"I... I was just thinking about the case."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll catch those two and they'll have their day in court for what they did to those innocent girls," Tsuzuki stated with a determined smile, trying to redirect his thoughts. He did not want the celestial creature to know about his latest revelation until he had sufficient time to contemplate it himself.  
  
Tsuzuki glanced to the side expecting to see a reassured angel, bur instead found he had stopped walking several steps back and was studying his own delicate fingers as they lay against his abdomen and fidgeted nervously.  
  
"You know, Azazel is not really as evil as the Council makes him out to be," Ingethel stated hesitantly while he timidly lifted his aquamarine gaze to gauge the man's response.  
  
Tsuzuki was slightly dumbfounded at the remark. "But he murdered those women!" he stated, a bit too harshly for the angel, whose wings stiffened in a protective manner in response to the tone.  
  
Considering a reply, the angel gently chewed his lower lip.  
  
"Good and evil are not simply black and white. Nothing is ever that easy," the angel started wistfully. "I knew him before his fall, and before he met Semyaza. He was truly righteous," the angel said in a hushed voice. He turned his distant gaze from Tsuzuki as his ethereal face began to brim with repressed rage.  
  
"Still, that doesn't justify what he did," Tsuzuki said in a more sober tone upon noticing his previous octave had disturbed the angel. If Ingethel wanted to talk, then Tsuzuki would always be willing to grant him a comfortable environment in which to express his feelings.  
  
"True," Ingethel replied thoughtfully, as regret diluted his anger. "However, people change depending on who is introduced into their lives," he continued in a sorrowful tone as he wrapped his arms tightly about his torso and lowered his head.  
  
"Nothing has to change," Tsuzuki calmly chided the angel.  
  
Ingethel gave a slight start at those words. 'It already has changed,' he thought bitterly. 'And I have Semyaza to thank for that,' the angel mused sarcastically. Raising his head and dropping his arms to his sides, the overhead sun warmed his assured features.  
  
"You are correct. Change is inevitable. Though only we can choose if we change for the better." The powerful words sounded out of place coming from the meek angel.  
  
"Thank you, Tsuzuki-san, for listening," the angel stated with a sincere smile laced in revived self-confidence.  
  
Tsuzuki could not prevent a smile from gracing his features. It felt so good to be able to help someone, he only wished he could do the same for the one person that mattered most to him.  
  
Just being around someone who reminded him of his secretive partner made him depressed. He glanced up toward the intense noontime rays in estimation, "I should get going. I'm already late for a meeting."  
  
"Should I attend?" The angel curiously asked the brunette's already retreating back.  
  
The man glanced over his shoulder at the angel with a comforting smile. "It must not be a big deal if Tatsumi didn't ask you to come. He probably just wants a status report of the case. Besides, I can fill you in on any details." He finished and waited for a response.  
  
"Understood." The angel complied with nod and a smile.  
  
'It's so nice to see him smile and open up,' Tsuzuki reflected before he turned and broke into a slight jog, waving his hand behind him in an understood gesture of departure.  
  
As the man grew smaller, Ingethel smiled to himself while a brisk wave of relief washed over his body. He could sense the concern emitting from the man throughout their entire conversation. 'All over that boy.' The angel pondered while lightly tapping a delicate index finger against his lips.  
  
This would all work out if he could convince Tsuzuki that Semyaza was the one truly at fault. The angel was certain that sending the man's partner to go after the fallen pair would soon prove that.  
  
Closing his eyes, the angel lifted his face to bask in the heavenly warmth of the overhead rays. "The sun will always set..." He said lightly to himself as he cupped each elbow in a respective hand. He stood strong against a powerful wind as it whipped his hair wildly about his shoulders and streamed through the feathers of his wings. "...I only hope that in the end it will rise again," he continued in a slightly lower tone while opening his eyes, engaging his ethereal aquamarine orbs with the powerful sunlight.  
  
-------  
  
Once inside the building, Tsuzuki ran toward the second floor to reach the Shokan division and straight to the conference room. He halted before opening the door to catch his breath in an attempt to slip in unnoticed. However, as his fingers lightly caressed the doorknob, it moved by its own accord and the door swung open, revealing a pair of irritated piecing blue eyes.  
  
"You're late," Tatsumi stated in a tone that exuded power by the sheer amount of control it took to keep it calm.  
  
His eyes closed, Tsuzuki's face broke into a worried smile as he pleaded with the taller man. "Sorry Tatsumi-san," he said while waving his hands in front of his chest in a defensive manner.  
  
He quickly backed away from the shadow master, making his way to a seat backwards, almost tripping over Watari in the process. However, Tsuzuki was effectively set off course as 003 accosted him before he could do any harm to her favorite perch.  
  
The owl flew back to Watari's shoulder and received a kind pat for her efforts.  
  
Tsuzuki pouted as he rubbed the back of his head to attempt to sooth the avian damage. He sat down and glanced thoughtfully around the room.  
  
"Where's Hisoka?" Tsuzuki curiously asked while pushing himself closer to the table.  
  
Tatsumi let out an annoyed sighed. "We were hoping you would be able to tell us that." His frown deepened as he continued in a stately tone.  
  
"All we know is that he is not in Meifu."  
  
To Be Concluded...  
  
Special thanks to my beta reader Chiharu-san.  
  
And uber-thank yous to all my reviewers, you all play a bigger part in this story then you realize. 


	10. The Fallen

10. The Fallen  
  
Smoke filled the air of a small tavern and a thick musk hung pungent in the air. The noise of the crowd, made overly talkative with alcohol, was slightly drowned out by the low hum of classical rock music in the background and an occasional sports announcement regarding the game on one of several televisions.   
  
Two well-toned figures sat at the bar, each bent over their respective cocktails.   
  
"I do not understand these females, Semyaza," the shorter of the two wearily remarked, annoyance over the contemporary world of men evident in his voice.   
  
"The Earth has changed drastically since our imprisonment, Azazel," the taller angel, Semyaza, stated in a wistful tone, gazing angrily at his glass, which currently housed a libation known to him now as a 'Long Island Iced Tea.'   
  
Due to the fact that they believed humans would not react very well toward a winged creature, the two fallen angels were currently in their wingless forms. They both wore clothes they had meticulously 'acquired' from unsuspecting humans on their way to the bar.   
  
Semyaza wore a pair of black, button-down, boot-cut jeans adorned with several chains. Around his torso was a tight charcoal tank, and over that was a long-sleeved, black fishnet shirt. Over his shoulders he donned a long dark coat that had buckles on the small of the back to adjust the size. The outfit was finished off with a pair of worn-out combat boots.  
  
Azazel's tastes were slightly more simple then his angel master's. He wore sleek black dress pants, black leather dress boots with a zipper down the inner side, a pair of thin black gloves, and a dark khaki trench coat that accented the wavy golden tresses that flowed over it. What he found particularly to his liking was the formfitting black mock turtleneck that zipped down in the front from his neck to mid-chest.   
  
On a worn bar stool, Semyaza sat in deep contemplation of their current situation. His ruby red eyes were glazed over in pensive thought. One hand gripped a tall, thin glass; the other clutched a large portion of black hair against his head that fell in straight locks to the small of his back. Layers framed his face, creating the illusion that his features were even more angular.   
  
Azazel's midnight blue eyes fell on his companion. Not willing to admit his concern over his friend, Azazel simply flung a large portion of golden locks over his right shoulder in a gesture of annoyance.   
  
"We are free for the time being, and not governed by the laws of Heaven," Semyaza informed his friend in a depressed tone.   
  
Dark blue eyes searched Semyaza for any emotion or sign that might enlighten him as to where this conversation was going. It was pointless for the dark-haired angel to state facts that Azazel already knew.  
  
"The daughters of men are very... corrupted. They were much more virtuous in earlier days," Semyaza eventually concluded, tearing his mind away from his thoughts.  
  
Azazel gruffly replaced his concerned manner for a disapproving visage. His fallen angel master wanted to be the one doing the corrupting.   
  
"If you boys are looking for virtue, you came to the wrong place," the bartender chimed in as she served them new drinks. She had wavy blonde hair tied back in a messy ponytail, and her face resembled a bowl of Trix cereal.  
  
"Truly, this nectar is most satisfying," Azazel mentioned while raising his glass in an attempt to deter his companion's current train of thought.   
  
This earned a slight smile from the taller angel "Truly," he said good-naturedly, rising to his feet. "Come, let us leave in search of even better juices."  
  
They both rose and turned to leave as the bartender suddenly interrupted their departure.  
  
"I can't let you boys leave without paying," the small woman said.   
  
Semyaza turned to walk again, gripping Azazel's shoulder in the process so he would follow.  
  
The bartender rounded the counter and darted a good yard in front of them, blocking the door with shotgun held defensively at her side.  
  
Azazel stepped in front of Semyaza. "How much do..." He was cut off abruptly as his angel master jumped the distracted girl and pushed her against a nearby pool table.  
  
The man placed his cheek to hers so he could whisper in her ear. "We taught you humans the art of weaponry. You should show more respect," he said in a harsh voice, his deep breathing causing moisture to form on her fragile neck.   
  
Too terrified to even scream, she shook uncontrollably and dropped the gun as he slowly applied mounting pressure to her delicate wrist.   
  
By now, the trio had accumulated quite a crowd, and Azazel was growing increasingly irritated at his friend's behavior.  
  
Semyaza, savoring the submissive beauty of females, pushed himself closer to the young woman and forced her legs apart with his knee as he succeeded in straddling one of her slender legs.  
  
Taking advantage of this perfect opportunity of male stupidity, the small girl swiftly jutted her startled leg upward, and the angel fell to his knees in pain. She grabbed a pool ball in her hand and swung it hard across Semyaza's temple with a loud crack, effectively flooring the dark-haired angel.   
  
The petite bartender got a round of applause from the drunkards that surrounded her. The entire scene had also elicited a smile from Azazel as he now watched his partner writhe painfully in a fetal position on the floor.   
  
"I am truly sorry for that," Azazel said. Picking up the shotgun and holding the barrel, he handed it back to the girl. Seeing as how a shotgun cannot kill an angel, he felt relatively safe. "How much are we indebted to your establishment?" he asked formally, bending down and stepping back slightly to appear less threatening.  
  
"Um..." She stared uncertainly as she took back her gun and clutched it tight to her breast. "...Your bill came to fifty-four dollars," she said powerfully, standing upright, still suspicious of the golden-locked man.   
  
Azazel had observed humans engaging in this process the entire evening. He reached into a storage compartment in the back of his trousers and retrieved a black leather pouch. The bartender noted that the photo ID in the wallet did not match the face of the creature who now possessed it. However, when he pulled out a piece of paper decorated in green designs that read 100 and handed it to her, she opted not ask questions.  
  
"Will this be sufficient payment?" Azazel asked submissively while handing her a hundred dollar bill.  
  
"This is more then enough. Let me get your change." She turned to head back to the register, but was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She gave a slight start at the touch but when she turned to meet a kind smile, she immediately flushed.   
  
"Please consider it compensation for the actions of my friend," Azazel said with a warm smile as he quickly removed his hand so as not to frighten the poor girl further.  
  
After a bit of hesitation, she finally found the voice that had been missing. "Thanks, doll," she said as her lips slowly formed a sweet smile. With a wink, she walked back to the bar, giving the blonde gentleman a flirtatious glance over her right shoulder as she did so.   
  
By this time Semyaza was up and using an unfortunate coat rack to support his full weight. He grumbled and began to move toward the bar again, but was halted when he bumped into a firm body he was still too dazed to notice was there.  
  
"We are leaving," Azazel stated in an obstinate tone with his eyes closed, and one eyebrow arched in annoyance. His arms were crossed imposingly over his chest as he stood up straight.   
  
"Not until I teach that little bitch a lesson," Semyaza stated between grit teeth as he grabbed his throbbing temple in anger.  
  
"I have already taken care of the matter." The blonde opened his eyes to narrow his icy midnight gaze upon his friend.  
  
"I know what your idea of taking care of a matter is," he said as he took a step forward and stumbled into the arms of his shorter friend.  
  
Azazel rolled his sapphire gazed toward the ceiling. "Please do not create undue trouble," he implored his angel master in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Fine," Semyaza mumbled gruffly in reply as he allowed himself to be helped.  
  
Azazel wrapped his arm around Semyaza's waist. The angel master held on to his companion with one arm around the back of his neck, gripping desperately to Azazel's shoulder as they left the bar.  
  
Azazel found an adequate abandoned alleyway and sat them both down on the ground. "No one is present, you should transform so that you may heal more rapidly," Azazel told his friend softly as he removed the taller angel's trench coat.  
  
As soon as Azazel had said the words, Semyaza grunted as he released large black-feathered wings from his strong back. The act effectively tore through the tank and fishnet shirt he wore, causing them to fall loosely down his shoulders. The clothes around the area of the wings of the fallen angel were damp with a mixture of deep crimson liquid and clear salty fluid.   
  
Azazel clasped his hands together and calmly shut his eyes. Golden tresses fell around his angular face as he began to lightly verbalize a barrier spell. His eyes flashed open and shined a radiant icy blue as his gripped hands emitted a light from within the caverns of his palms. Feral energy washed through the air around Azazel, pushing his shimmering hair away from his face. He allowed his hands to open, and an intense light burst forth, creating a one hundred square foot energy field around the pair.   
  
Semyaza leaned back against the cold bricks of an abandoned apartment building to cool the heat raging through his back.   
  
Noticing his companion's discomfort, Azazel leaned in close to the raven-haired angel and placed a cool palm against his bruised temple. Semyaza was eased by the touch and relaxed as his friend began a soft healing chant. It seemed that since their fall, Azazel had retained more of his angelic qualities and abilities then did the angel master.   
  
Azazel ended the spell abruptly as the pair heard footsteps slowly approaching.   
  
"Sounds like your barriers do not work like they used to," Semyaza said, a little annoyed as he leaned forward while retracting his wings with effort.   
  
"There is nothing wrong with my barrier. I suggest you be on guard," Azazel cautioned his friend sharply as he rose to his feet, followed quickly by Semyaza.   
  
Turning to the sound of rubber hitting pavement, the pair took offensive stances.   
  
A figure draped in shadows carefully emerged from behind a building, clear emerald eyes surveying the scene before him. The Empath was determined to take down these two alone. He had to prove to himself and to everyone else that he could face anything alone. The slim form walked to the middle of the alleyway.  
  
Semyaza's malevolent smile complemented his piecing ruby eyes as he examined the individual.   
  
"What do we have here?"   
  
To Be Concluded...  
  
Special thanks to my beta reader Chiharu-san for doing a wonderful job.  
  
Thank you Fin-Phoenix, ola, SapphireDragon, and all my readers, your reviews are very helpful!  
  
Next chapter: Longer, and definitely up to PG-13 


	11. Savior

11. Savior  
  
Recognition shone fervently in the youth's determined eyes; he knew that these two were the fallen angels from the case files.   
  
"I must say I am honored..." Semyaza stated proudly as he allowed the boy's thoughts to resound in his own mind. "...I do not know of you. Yet you seem to recognize me." Amused malice was evident in his tone as he took a step toward the boy.  
  
Quickly sizing up his opponent, the Empath knew that speed would be his best asset in this fight.   
  
Realizing that the two angels had the advantage in this small alley, as there was a very limited area for his velocity to take him anywhere, he attempted to teleport to the more spacious rooftops of one of the condemned apartments.   
  
However, he flinched involuntarily as a sharp ache suddenly wracked his slender frame, leaving his temples throbbing. Hisoka finally took notice of the invisible energy barrier that halted his futile attempts at teleportation.  
  
"Shit!" he hissed under his breath in frustration. 'How the Hell did I miss that before?' he thought angrily against his own foolishness and irresponsibility.  
  
Semyaza only smiled slightly as he felt the inferior human's spiritual energy push against Azazel's metaphysical wall in an effort to escape.   
  
"It is a unique barrier. It only takes form if one uses magic against it. Otherwise the barrier, as well as its occupants, goes unnoticed. Apparently, you were able to enter because of your psychic powers. But now, do not count on being able to leave," Semyaza stated, raising his head in a self-satisfied gesture.   
  
Comprehending what the angel had been doing, the Empath hastily reinforced his mental barriers while maintaining an icy glare of antagonism.   
  
Immediately considering his options, Hisoka held his newly appointed ground and decidedly clenched his fists tightly as he focused psychic energy down to his clasped fingertips. Concentrating his power, he quickly removed a single paper fuda charm from his denim pocket and emblazoned the spell written upon it with his accumulated spiritual energy, creating a shield around his battle-tensed form.  
  
Standing several yards from the boy, both angels could sense the elevating power emitting from the youth, and they in turn prepared to counter the boy's efforts.   
  
Semyaza stepped to the forefront, and as a slight groan pressed through the dark lips of the taller angel, large black wings sprouted forth from each of the angel's backs.   
  
Dewdrops of salty sweat pooled into wild streams down Semyaza's untamed expression, his breath now deep from the angelic transformation. His arms hung heavily at his sides, passionate eyes fixated on the teen in a feral manner.   
  
The slightly shorter Azazel stood diagonally in back of his angel master with an impassible posture, avoiding the fight altogether, his arms crossed dignifiedly over his chest.   
  
Disregarding his comrade and instead savoring the sight of the boy in front of him, Semyaza conjured a thick dark energy around his meditatively tensed body. Closing his hands in a prayer position, the magic concentrated to his palms. In a quick, methodical gesture, Semyaza parted his hands, sending powerful twin blasts cutting through the chilling night mist straight at the small Shinigami.  
  
Judging each attack, Hisoka leapt to the right and dodged the first wave easily but pain tore at his senses as his thin body was sideswiped by the second. He was thrown back as a dark force cut through his barrier and into his tenuous flank, releasing a thick stream of crimson to the pavement.   
  
Rolling several times before coming to a halt in a crouched position, Hisoka clutched his side as hot blood spilled around his trembling fingers.  
  
'That was...' Hisoka thought with stunned eyes as he sensed the volatile mix of immense celestial power and carnal western black arts.   
  
Semyaza merely watched arrogantly as the boy attempted to regain his composure after the unexpected force of the attack.  
  
Laboriously rising up, the Empath gripped his wounded side painfully and placed an index and middle finger to his tightened brow as he shut his eyes to concentrate his energy again for an attack. Hisoka opened a psychic channel between his mind and Semyaza's, and quickly synchronized with the angel long enough to send an intense psychic torrent to decimate his synapses.   
  
The Empath flew back from the power of his own attack, scattering scarlet-flecked, wheat-blonde hair about his face. He grunted as fell to the ground, and slowly shook his head in an attempt to relieve it from the overwhelming vertigo.   
  
Slowly, Hisoka rose to unstable feet and cradled his throbbing temple in the palm of his cool hand while holding his slowly regenerating flank in the other. His emerald gaze traveled to the winged silhouette crouched on the ground. Several black feathers littered the hard pavement.   
  
The Empath was shocked to behold a wickedly triumphant smile across the angel's full red lips.   
  
'What the Hell?' The Empath's expression twisted with fear and confusion.   
  
Semyaza rose calmly and whipped his head to the side, allowing raven hair to fall back behind his shoulders. A thin trail of scarlet fluid ran lazily from one of his ruby eyes down the slope of his cheekbone.   
  
"I am afraid if you desire to pit your rage against mine, boy, you will lose," the angel stated coolly as he stood to his full height.  
  
Hisoka's expression was set in pure rage as he breathed hard through gritted teeth. Feeling the exhilaration of adrenaline course hotly throughout his entire body, he prepared himself again for his next attack.  
  
However, before the boy could summon the energy for an assault, the ruby-eyed Seraph extended his six large wings and quickly drove them downward in a powerful motion, thrusting his already imposing physique into the cool midnight air, well above the Empath in the decaying street below.   
  
The boy quickly opted for a defensive stance as the angel effortlessly concentrated an ethereal force around himself that manipulated the matter, allowing him to float as he began a whispered chant that illuminated his black feathers to an unnatural deep blue shine.   
  
Semyaza emphasized the last word of his spell by slicing through the frigid air with strong black wings, sending a storm of fine, razor-sharp energy plummeting towards the boy.  
  
Having no time or strength to evade the assault properly, Hisoka raised his arms in front of pleading emerald eyes and focused his own dwindling power on his already dilapidated shield as he took the attack head on.   
  
The piecing force produced acute gashes over his entire body as he was violently hurled backward to the unforgiving ground. He coughed against hot scarlet that threatened the customary flow of oxygen to his lungs. Dark red ran profusely from the corner of his mouth down the length of his pale neck. A sickening metallic scent hung in the air as waning arms that supported the boy's beaten body became increasingly saturated with crimson.   
  
Dispelling the float spell, Semyaza gracefully descended with his wings extended powerfully to catch the wind in order to support his weight. He touched down with a light tap right over the boy, pride written across his vicious features.  
  
Semyaza reached down and seized the boy's frail neck in an iron grip and effortlessly raised him from the ground, his body hanging limply.   
  
Caught in a crushing surge of bitterness, vengeance and hate at the contact, Hisoka's empathy immediately disabled him. It felt disgustingly familiar, and he was uncertain if the emotions came from himself, or if they truly belonged to the raven-haired angel master.   
  
The current instability of his empathic ability caused a sudden strong wave of emotion to flow between the two mentally endowed creatures.   
  
Hisoka screamed, too weak to maintain his stubborn pride; emeralds concealed themselves tightly behind damp eyelashes.   
  
The angel grit his teeth against the Empath's uncontrolled psychic torrents that slashed through his sadistic mind. The boy was doing as much damage to the angel as he was to himself. However, the vigorous Seraph was a great deal stronger then the boy to begin with.   
  
'This is going to kill me!' the youth's mind informed him desperately.   
  
Summoning the last of his strength, the Empath fought the pain that emanated between him and his captor long enough to withdraw to the safety of the recesses of his mind. Hisoka gazed wearily at the angel, his now semiconscious state no longer allowing him the ability or the strength to fight back.   
  
"Surely after our misfortune at the tavern, we might find pleasure in this boy," Semyaza said in an unnaturally bright tone, gripping his aching head as he turned to his companion to share his delight.  
  
In spite of this, Azazel stood a fair distance from him with his head raised with elegant dignity as he stared down at the ground. The indifference written across his angular features was clearly evident, yet his companion could also sense the disapproval of his actions the blonde angel freely emitted.  
  
Hisoka glared at the brunette Seraph with pure malice apparent in his fatigue-glazed eyes. "Ingethel was right, you are evil," he spoke harshly but lazily against the pressure around his neck.  
  
Azazel was suddenly shaken from his apathy and he looked on with concern, unsure if he should interrupt his master.  
  
Turning back to the helpless boy in his grasp, he smiled. "Speak for yourself, boy," Semyaza answered in a low, suggestive tone, pulling the boy closer. "I know your heart, and it is as dark as mine." He traced a long finger across Hisoka's rigidly clenched jaw line. "You do not love. And if the opportunity arose, you would not know how to do so," the Seraph cooed as he savored the response of salt water pooling in angered emeralds.   
  
"You... Know of Ingethel?" Azazel inquired, a mix of curiosity and confusion lingered on his face as one of his hands came to rest on his mouth.  
  
"What do you care?" the young Shinigami choked out, defiance flickered in his dwindling emerald gaze. The only thing that kept the boy grounded in reality was the physical pain; he had to concentrate on healing himself first.  
  
Semyaza tightened his grip around Hisoka's frail neck "It would be wise to show my companion more respect," Semyaza purred deeply into the youth's ear, a cruel smile pulling at his lips. The boy's face contorted in despair as the passage to his lungs constricted painfully.  
  
Mere inches apart, malevolent crimson gazed hungrily into emerald pools. The angel master brought his left hand up and cupped the boy's chin.  
  
"I do believe I will enjoy this, young one," he whispered in growing urgency.   
  
"Stop this, Semyaza!" Azazel demanded with annoyance as he forcefully came between the boy and the angel, releasing the writhing Empath to the ground.   
  
Hisoka lay stomach-down on the ground with his back turned to the pair. Blood still trickling from his side, he took short gasps of precious air into grateful lungs.   
  
Being out of the angel's grasp, Hisoka slowly allowed his mind to fully renter his body, completely restoring his consciousness and enabling his empathy once again as he vaguely heard the voices arguing in the distance.   
  
The wounds he accumulated were too severe and foreign to heal fully in his current weakened condition. His denim jacket became cold and stiff around his slender figure as the blood on the dampened article began to coagulate. Hisoka weakly tilted his head around when he felt a wave of loathing and malice come up from behind him.  
  
Apparently, whatever conversation the fallen angels had engaged in, Semyaza had lost to his companion.  
  
"It appears I am forbidden to destroy you, so I must settle for breaking that temperamental spirit of yours," Semyaza informed the boy disappointedly while gazing over his shoulder at his fellow fallen angel who only glared back. "However, I cannot be held responsible if you should die as a result of my merriment," he continued with a smile that contrasted heavily with the malicious intent of the statement.   
  
The exhausted boy had no rage left to maintain the adrenaline that had previously coursed through his veins.   
  
Growing increasingly desperate, the Empath concentrated his remaining energy on sending a mental cry for help as a last resort while he felt merciless waves of sick pleasure emanating from the slowly approaching midnight-haired angel.  
  
Semyaza caught a flicker of the psychic message as it tore fervently through the cool night atmosphere. "Foolish boy. Do you honestly think he will come for you?" he asked in a mocking tone through wickedly curved lips as he approached the defenseless boy.   
  
'I don't know,' Hisoka thought to himself in brutal honestly. 'I want to believe I can trust him, but...' He stopped as he drowned his own mind in shame and betrayal, allowing a thick surge of despair to engulf his heart.   
  
Hisoka did not bother trying to escape, as his efforts in that department had already proven futile. He instead redirected his power to his base abilities of healing and protection, or at the very least, staying alive. Although the boy had coerced himself into a state of depression, he was still determined to fight for his life, since no one else would.  
  
"I am so very sorry, but it will take you quite a bit more effort to heal these wounds," Semyaza stated triumphantly as he gazed down at the boy, savoring his success of physical and mental mutilation.   
  
Returning from his thoughts, Semyaza held his right arm out taut at his side as a faint glow radiated from his palm. Slowly, a bright ethereal light surrounded his open hand, and the angel closed it around the ebony hilt of a freshly materialized Claymore sword.   
  
The angel held the double-edged broadsword at his side and slowly advanced on the grounded Empath. The Seraph kneeled down over the boy and used his left hand to gently tilt the boy's small yielding chin so that predatory scarlet met vacantly hopeless jade. Hisoka flinched visibly as the raw desire emanating from the Seraph collided hard with the blonde's weakened shields at the close contact.  
  
Semyaza curiously scrutinized the boy beneath him for a moment. The hand that had formally occupied the boy's chin moved thoughtfully to his forehead. The cool fingers were soothing to the dazed boy as they wiped the accumulated sweat from the blonde's brow and gently brushed back several stray strands that had plastered themselves to his unresponsive face.   
  
The Empath felt a low-pitched wave of pity flow into his frail body. Hisoka chanced upon glancing up at the angel mounted on top of him, and noticed that his ruby eyes held nothing akin to sympathy.   
  
As commiseration once more feathered his empathy, his insipid gaze drifted to deep blue eyes that held mercy.  
  
Sensing a slight spark of irrational hope ignite within the pinned youth, Semyaza's features twisted to a sadistic smile.   
  
Lifting the blade above his head, he brought it down forcefully into the small Shinigami's left thigh.   
  
Hisoka screamed agonizingly in utter pain as his entire body instantly tensed against the glacial steel. His delicate back arched into a severe curve against the deleterious laceration, but only succeeded in making the wound more critical.   
  
The boy twisted uncertainly as the blade stung with an unnatural energy he could feel gradually draining his own.  
  
With Semyaza's potent sorcery and Hisoka's energy depleted, the boy's healing ability was decelerating, allowing crimson to cascade liberally down his slender leg. Unable to move against his pinned limb, his breath grew deeply course as he attempted to stave off the calming darkness that was persuasively caressing the remainder of his consciousness.  
  
Rubies glazing over in sheer delight of the agonizing boy, Semyaza bent down and pressed his full weight against him. In a painfully slow motion, he twisted the blade in the youth's leg, effectively reopening the slowly healing wound. The fallen Seraph relished the tight contact with the body writhing in pain under him. Craving the painful music the boy produced from pale, blood laced lips, the fallen angel continued to torture the youth with the blade.  
  
Hisoka stifled a groan against the cold steal impaling his heated flesh. The figure straddling him twisting the blade mercilessly, and Hisoka could feel his muscles separate, his tendons rip, and arteries sever as they immersed his leg in hot liquid.   
  
Skillfully fingering sweat from the boy's anguished face, the angel embraced the boy's head into the crook of his strong neck. The Seraph then gently reached his hand down the length of the boy's thigh, caressing the wound. Upon plunging his fingers inside the wound, the angel enjoyed watching the youth shudder in agony, and falter in a state of semi-consciousness. The angel permitted the boy to fall away from the embrace to allow him to watch as the angel brought his crimson stained fingers back to his lips and tasted his success. The boy whimpered lightly in desperation and revulsion and closed his emerald orbs tightly as the Seraph delicately smeared the mixture of blood and saliva on an untainted portion of his porcelain check.  
  
'Tsuzuki...' the boy mentally pleaded one last time as he finally gave in to his own weakness and allowed tears to trace delicate paths down the sides of his face, mingling with blood and sweat before falling to the frigid ground.   
  
'He isn't coming.' Semyaza's voice sounded throatily inside the Empath's mind.  
  
While the dark haired angel was immersed in a mental monologue with the boy, Azazel approached his superior. "Semyaza, I sense an awkward presence nearing us. We should make our leave." His voice was slightly concerned, due to both the ambiguous impending threat and the sight of the psychologically shattered boy.  
  
"Aahhh!" Azazel instantly shouted agonizingly and fell to the ground while grasping his head as the barrier he had erected was suddenly assaulted.   
  
A thunderous sound rang through the alley as the barrier shattered under a tremendous power. Although Azazel groaned faintly as he was more prepared as a second attack collided with his barrier, though he was faltered slightly from the incident before collapsing to his knees.   
  
In a quick, fluid motion, a large winged serpent engulfed in the fires of Hell gracefully meandered its way behind the boy, preparing to attack on command.  
  
"I had fun," the angel whispered to the vacant-eyed boy who demonstrated no sign that he had actually heard him. Lying motionless on his back, Hisoka's presently dull eyes stared blankly into the clouded dark night sky above him. His crimson-soaked lips parted slightly to allow small amounts of air to pass though at unstable intervals.   
  
Having achieved his goal, Semyaza dexterously retrieved his fallen comrade in his arms and quickly jumped back, springing into the cool air with one powerful thrust of his wings, dodging an intense dark flame intended to decimate the angel.   
  
The pair fled into the cover of the dark starless sky.  
  
Refusing the harsh reality of life and remaining within his mind, the Empath did not acknowledge the relief associated with the Claymore being removed from his leg, or the warmth that gently enveloped him.  
  
To Be Concluded...  
  
What the!? Thanks for reading! Pleeease review! 


	12. Healing

12. Healing  
  
Leaning into the warmth that surrounded him, Hisoka placed his head against a comfortably yielding surface, emeralds concealed in serene slumber.   
  
He slowly became aware of a tingling sensation across his back. A soft pressure lingered there, tracing calming figure eight patterns on his obliging skin. The soft pressure on his back gently slid up the side of his slender torso and came to rest at his cheek, cradling it affectionately.   
  
Unwilling to separate his consciousness from his tranquil slumber, Hisoka passively noticed the hand travel up his face, gracing his eyelids and stroking the obstructing bangs away from his forehead.   
  
Moist, pliant flesh was delicately pushed against his brow and the boy sighed contentedly, relishing the peaceful contact.   
  
His eyelashes gradually fluttered open to reveal a somnolent gaze. The shadowy world blurred before him as he forcefully attempted to train his corneas to focus on his surroundings.   
  
Feeling his own warm breath bounce back at him, Hisoka myopically studied the object before him.   
  
The fatigue quickly drained from the surprised Empath as he realized he was staring at a collarbone framed with a loose dress shirt whose only hope of refraining from opening further was a loosened necktie.   
  
Instantly comprehending the gravity of his prior actions, and the helplessness he had expressed, Hisoka struggled against the form next to him.   
  
His efforts were at first futile as his opposition to the security only made it close in stronger around him. He urgently attempted to free himself from the comfort that was so freely given to him.   
  
Eyes shut tightly, Hisoka grunted in anger as he pushed against the embrace aggressively with desperate strength, and the ambiguous arms reluctantly weakened around the slim figure of the boy.   
  
Hisoka felt a sickening ooze fall around his shoulders and waist were the arms had been, and what had previously been a firm chest turned to dissipating syrupy pulp under his rejecting touch.   
  
Eventually there was nothing, 'I imagined it?' The boy was left clutching his arms tightly around his torso.  
  
Feeling suddenly exposed and shamed from the lack of the other body, Hisoka grudgingly opened his fearful eyes widely against the dull throb in his head, as he squinted in an attempt to focus on anything familiar in the surrounding darkness.   
  
His weary mind slowly deduced that he was splayed out on the cold ground amidst complete darkness. Only he himself was illuminated by a sole omnipotent light source that loomed overhead.  
  
He diffidently pushed himself up with shaky arms until he was sitting up in a slightly hunched, protective fashion.   
  
The last thing he remembered was... "Tsuzuki?" his meek voice hoarse through parted dry lips.  
  
Receiving only a thundering silence as a response, he pulled the hem of his denim jacket, tightening it around his delicate shoulders as he involuntarily shivered.   
  
A single hot tear rolled mutely down his clammy cheek.   
  
"I'm alone," he quietly choked out to himself. "He didn't come." He began to shake from repressed sobs that no longer needed to remain hidden, as there was no one to witness them anyway.   
  
Doubt flooded his senses as he considered his current deserted state.   
  
No one had come for him. He silently berated himself for thinking someone would help him, and normally he would not have expected any different, but for some reason, this time the knowledge that he was abandoned was overwhelming.   
  
Hisoka suddenly crashed to the ground, writhing in pain as his mounting frustration began to rip through his weakened mind.   
  
He clutched his head in anguish as crushing waves of emotion assaulted his fragile mind from a remote source. "Tsuzuki!" he frantically cried as the dreamscape he occupied began to shatter into cascading falls of shimmering fragments.  
  
-----  
  
Tsuzuki sprang up at the clear mention of his name from were he sat all but patiently beside the infirmary bed. With a wildly overwhelming need to protect his partner, he unwittingly emitted crushing waves of anxiety, fear, and panic.   
  
Under the devastatingly intense flood of raw emotion, the Empath feared the worst and let out an audible cry meant to evoke mercy in his anticipated assailant. The pressure in his head was now devastating and erupted violently as Hisoka winced at sensing a warm liquid gush from his nose, running in thick trails over his panting lips.  
  
Efficiently triggering the mother hen instinct in his worry-stricken partner, Hisoka subsequently felt an emotionally heated hand come in contact with his feverish cheek.  
  
"Let go!!!" Hisoka screamed out fiercely in confusion and anger as he squeezed his eyes shut. His entire body tensed in pain as his back arched off of the bed at the intense emotional surge.   
  
The Empath felt an intense wave of energy spring forth from within him as his weary body fell limp and drained against the bed once more.  
  
With the pain gradually draining from his beaten form, he slowly opened watery emeralds narrowly under a furrowed brow.   
  
Meeting his acerbic gaze was the sight of a brunette smashed into the opposite wall of the sparsely furnished infirmary, the older man's violet eyes wide with shock.   
  
Tsuzuki stared at his partner from behind the protection of a defensively raised left arm - an arm that had seen better days. Though the wound from the wild psychic blast was nearly healed already, blood drenched the torn fabric of Tsuzuki's white dress shirt.   
  
The boy noticed cracks in the drywall that framed his partner's tense physique.   
  
Hisoka's chest was suddenly consumed by a sorrowful ache as he stared in disbelief at his partner. The older man's customarily warm acceptance was absent from his current visage as he regarded his roused partner with worried skepticism.  
  
The slightest hint of concern flashed behind Hisoka's eyes, which he unconsciously attempted to mask. The concentrated mix of fear and mistrust that vibrated off his partner was making the empathic youth nauseous, and his own emotions responded with vulnerable need.   
  
Repulsed by the weakness of his dependent nature, Hisoka quickly remembered why he repressed his need for affection in the first place as he recalled the dream of moments earlier.  
  
Tearing his gaze away from his partner, the blonde furiously attempted to free himself from the disgustingly sterile sheets of the infirmary bed that had effectively wrapped themselves several times around his legs during his restless sleep.   
  
Eventually liberating himself from the restrictive linens, he made a graceless dismount off the bed, falling to the cold floor as his left leg gave out from a sudden, unexpected pain. His unstable frame struggled to lift itself with the aid of cool metal bars that adorned part of the infirmary bed.   
  
Allowing one of few tables in the room to support the weight his hand offered, Tsuzuki watched the spectacle before him and calmed considerably as he realized Hisoka was back to normal. 'You're just hurting yourself more,' Tsuzuki mused to himself in frustration as he watched his partner stubbornly attempt to stand unaided.   
  
Aware of what getting involved had resulted in, Tsuzuki decided it best to let Hisoka calm down slightly before offering his support. He unconsciously rubbed his forearm, which held no trace it had ever been accosted, save the immense amount of fresh blood that was slowly becoming cool and sticky as it dehydrated on his skin and decimated dress shirt.   
  
The floored Empath locked his jaw in agitation as his hypersensitive mind heard his partner mentally giggling at his current predicament.  
  
Decidedly ignoring him, Hisoka gazed down the length of his left leg and noticed a surplus of bandages wrapping around his quadriceps and hamstring slightly below the hem of his boxers.   
  
The wound had healed, but it left a stinging numbness in its wake. Standing again with less difficulty, he took the damage done to his leg by the celestial magic into consideration. He made sure not to limp as he walked slowly but intrepidly to a neatly stacked pile of clothes next to the bed.   
  
Carefully slipping his jeans on around and up his wounded thigh, he collapsed to the bed with an irritated sigh as he sat in angry contemplation of the floor. Tasting the blood on his lips, Hisoka stole a glimpse of the crimson-rimmed collar of his undershirt before irritably wiping his nose with the back of his hand.   
  
"Are you going to be okay?" a calm but concerned voice queried apprehensively from the opposite corner of the room.   
  
"I didn't need your help," Hisoka shot back instantly without looking at this partner.   
  
Tsuzuki's commonly concealed temper flickered to the surface at the obvious habitual lie. "That's not how I saw it," he stated with a sardonic smile while crossing his arms over his chest. He stood imposingly, the ashen dust of the damaged wall at his feet beside the table.   
  
"I was in the process of actually getting somewhere with this case. God knows one of us has to!"   
  
"You know, you have a real gratitude problem," Tsuzuki stated accusingly, narrowing vibrant eyes at his partner. 'You have some nerve getting upset, when all you ever do is lie to me.' He lowered his shields considerably so the Empath was sure to catch the cold thought.  
  
Tsuzuki's remark earned him a patented emerald death glare.  
  
"I never asked for your assistance," Hisoka stated bluntly, staring defiantly at his partner as if challenging the older man to come up with a suitable counter argument.  
  
"That's not the point," Tsuzuki replied sharply, unwilling to be baited "Why the Hell does it make you so upset to know I want to help you?!" he demanded, while clenching his hands tightly in an attempt to restrain his temper. Tsuzuki's arms fell to his sides in an attempt to appear slightly less threatening as he felt a long forgotten but familiar heat wash through his veins.  
  
'Why am I getting so angry now?' Tsuzuki wondered to himself 'Hisoka has acted childishly in the past.' His thoughts were put on temporary hold by a harsh voice.  
  
"I am not a child! I don't need anybody's help!" the youth roared, rising from the bed to his feet and steadying himself in a defiant position as if to prove his leg had completely healed on its own already.  
  
Tsuzuki's fists began to shudder in frustration of the utter absurdity of the conversation. 'Can Hisoka really be so selfishly ignorant?'   
  
The man did not bother trying to answer his own query, or find some justification for his partner's actions, due to a crushing fervor that invaded his senses...   
  
It was the first argument of its kind since their case in Kyoto. Tsuzuki was certain that after all that had happened he would be more accepting of these spats, or at the very least more accustomed to them. However, he could not deny the lethal sting of betrayal he felt at the boys heated words.  
  
Tsuzuki felt every negative emotion he had ever repressed to the far reaches of his mind all flood to the forefront, as he shot back with a commanding malice in his voice. "None of this would have happened if you had just been responsible enough to work together. You are in the infirmary because of your irresponsibility!" Tsuzuki yelled fiercely at his enraged partner as he approached the younger Shinigami.  
  
Hisoka kept up his guise of uninhibited anger, though inside he was shocked at the truth his puerile partner spoke. Nothing hurt quite like someone of Tsuzuki's immaturity telling you that you were irresponsible. The worst part was that Hisoka knew Tsuzuki was right... and very upset.  
  
Hisoka was slowly crumbling. His shoulders mentally slumped in defeat 'I'll be blunt and just tell him... once this blows over.' More then ever it seemed he needed to speak with his partner about what had happened in Kyoto.   
  
Watching his angered partner, the boy only became increasingly frustrated. 'You idiot, don't you get it?' the boy thought desperately, wanting terribly to simply break down right there and cry, to tell him he was not worth protecting if he was incapable of returning the favor.  
  
But the Empath hid it all well by continuing to let his misdirected anger consume him.  
  
"I don't want your pity!" he spat fiercely, eyeing his partner with brutal intent. His knuckles paled as one hand gripped tightly to the fabric atop the bed behind him, clinging desperately to reality as his mind secretly reeled.   
  
Tsuzuki's condemning voice brought him back... "You wouldn't know the difference between pity and love if it came up and hit you in the face!" ... Only to throw the Empath back deeper as Tsuzuki finished his piercing sentence.   
  
Tsuzuki now encouraged the maddening rage that enveloped his being with a strange sense of liveliness. Something about the current state of his raging temper felt intoxicatingly familiar and right. He let his mind be consumed by the intensity of the emotion as it screamed for the man's servitude.   
  
Hisoka's own frustration and anger had become so intense that the wave of Tsuzuki's rage sweeping over him left him relatively unaffected as he invited it into his mind, making it his own. Infused with both his own frustration and Tsuzuki's fury, he yelled back reproachfully, emphasizing the last word by glaring accusingly at his partner, "You're damn right I wouldn't! Because I've never experienced either of them from anyone!"  
  
Tsuzuki's violet eyes darkened with inconceivable urgency as his body trembled with restrained force.  
  
With that simple, blunt statement, Tsuzuki's last semblance of control shattered.   
  
Hisoka felt a wave of fear ripple across his senses and was certain it found its way to his expression.   
  
The only emotion the Empath could read off his partner was a passionate fury. His own anger fickle, Hisoka's slender form began to vacillate under the strength of the blatantly unshielded emotion of the taller man.  
  
His veins shrieked viciously as his predatory figure loomed above his partner, effectively backing the blonde against the infirmary bed.  
  
Tsuzuki's expression was blank, save the intensity of his feral gaze.   
  
A fanatical energy flowed down his arms and pooled at his clenched hands.   
  
He was guided by pure emotion as the knuckles of his right fist cracked hard over his partner's jaw.  
  
To Be Concluded...

Reviews are not necessary, -smiles- but they do make authors very happy –wink wink-

Thanks to all who have reviewed thus far, and special thanks to SapphireDragon, Fin-Phoenix, and ola for taking the time to review as much as they have.

Also, I had some nice compliments for my concept art for this series (especially from my favorite beta reader Chiharu-san,) so if anyone is interested, I could post the pictures if you like.


	13. Bonding

A/N: If you would like to see my concept art, the URL is on my author page.  
  
13. Bonding   
  
Barely maintaining his footing, the younger Shinigami flew backwards from the force of his partner's blow.   
  
Ignoring the now dull throb in his previously injured leg, Hisoka stood hunched over with his left hand lightly cradling his freshly broken jaw. Blonde hair shrouded the majority of his astonished expression as his head dipped with numb fragility.   
  
A thick trail of crimson draped itself over his throbbing chin and around trembling fingers. Bruised lips parted in unreserved shock as metallic liquid thickly coated his tongue.  
  
He began to become mildly aware of his partner's actions as paralyzing shock was slowly traded for feverish pain that primed his senses.  
  
Horror immediately flashed across Tsuzuki's features as he cast desperate glances between his wounded partner and the Empath's own blood that now marred his tightly clenched fist.   
  
Of all people in the world to hit, he would never have imagined hurting Hisoka.   
  
Instantly struck by mind-numbing confusion, he was suddenly stopped by a pessimistic voice that dominated his chaotic mind 'Then why did you hit your partner?'   
  
The cynical tone of the accusation stung his already ravaged nerves. Tsuzuki was taken aback by the harshness of his own self-loathing tone, only to be easily seduced by the familiar sensation. His stunned expression morphed into anxiety as his eyes glazed over and settled blankly on his trembling hand.   
  
'Why do you insist on destroying those dearest to you, Asato?' the whispered tone laced itself with mock curiosity as Tsuzuki's spine tensed with an unnatural chill.   
  
Guilt-ridden over willingly surrendering control to that malicious power, Tsuzuki fearfully cocooned his shivering body with protective arms, knees quivering beneath him.   
  
'You already made the mistake of letting the boy see too much of your true self in Kyoto,' his mind informed him spitefully, 'and now you're exposing him to another, more dangerous side of yourself.'  
  
Sweat beaded between quaking shoulder blades.   
  
'You can't make the mistake of believing he will understand and forgive you a second time.'  
  
'If you can't keep yourself from him, rejection is inevitable,' his mind ridiculed with disdain at the broken creature it created.  
  
All he needed to be remotely content was the judgmental boy's approval, and his ruthless behavior was a sure-fire way to be denied that luxury.   
  
Caught within his self-provoked inquisition, the panicked man was oblivious to the teenager now poised for attack in front of him; astonishment was traded for sheer anger across the youth's delicate countenance.   
  
An emotion new to the boy coursed furiously through his frame as he launched himself at his partner. Hisoka's body flared with severity as he felt an intense need to release, to make his partner physically experience his empathic anguish.  
  
Weakened by disbelief of his own actions, Tsuzuki stood frozen, aware only of the mounting distress that overshadowed reality.  
  
Targeting his center of gravity, the Empath's small body collided with the stunned man's torso.   
  
Crashing hard against solid chest, Hisoka effectively brought both of them tumbling to the floor, rolling several times before coming to a stop over the older man. Hisoka straddled his stunned partner, shooting one heavy fist into a sculpted cheekbone.   
  
'You idiot! ...' Hisoka's head pounded fervently as though he felt the force of his fist against the brunette's skull.   
  
'Why won't you trust me?! ...'  
  
'Stop avoiding me! ...'   
  
The boy's ferocity intensified.  
  
'Just tell me that I've ruined everything again! ...'   
  
Startled by the immediate shift in events, the brunette could do little more then raise uncertain arms to form a feeble barricade over the target of the boy's aggression.  
  
'I don't want your pity! ...'   
  
Regardless of the lackadaisical defense, the youth's violent blows still hit their mark with heated accuracy.  
  
'I don't want any of this! ...' The Empath wailed chaotically within his fragile mind.  
  
The blood from his partner's freshly split brow that stained small white knuckles did nothing to quiet the boy's desperate frustration.  
  
Painful strikes not yet exceeding his threshold, Tsuzuki was more shocked then he was actually hurt. Confusion and disbelief clouded any cohesive idea of reaction.  
  
Hisoka did not process the uncertainty emanating from his partner above his own powerfully raw mental torrent. The Empath welcomed his own recklessly sincere emotions, as they empowered his empathy to an elevated level; he callously mused to himself that he should be honest with himself more often.   
  
As sharp currents of power were gradually becoming bearable, his body grew masochistically accustomed to the foreign force surging through his slight frame.  
  
'Tell me...Just tell me you regret what happened...' Hisoka's mind sneered malevolently in bitter release.  
  
Tsuzuki's eyes widened from behind a bruised forearm as he suddenly became aware of the boy's arm puling far back. Reacting in time to catch the boy's opposing fist in his broad palm, the assault temporarily stilled in acrimonious stalemate. Blinding fury raged through the teen's overwrought form as he locked his indignant glare with the distraught purple of his partner's.   
  
'Tell me you regret continuing to exist for this insignificant creature!!!'  
  
"Hisoka! I'm sorry...would you stop!!" Straining to retain some level of composure, the frightened voice was inaudible to the boy's enraged senses.  
  
Ignoring the shadow of a voice completely, the boy refused to withdraw from his unusual bloodlust as the passionate emancipation of emotion comforted him while simultaneously instigating more of the same irrational behavior.   
  
Fury wavered temporarily as he caught sight of crimson pooling about the tiled floor, transforming brown locks into dark cherry tresses.  
  
Quickly dispelling the vacillating feeling, Hisoka stretched the hand not clutched by his partner out taut, fingertips poised at its prey as he pulled back, making a perfect line from his elbow to the apex of his fingers. The younger Shinigami drove it into his partner's exposed right flank with arrow speed, lacerating through warm flesh.   
  
Breaking the staring match as he winched in pain, Tsuzuki's free hand involuntarily sprang out to grab the wrist of the offending hand embedded within his heated torso. Writhing beneath the boy in pain, broken ribs gashed the small crimson-stained hand that impaled his partner.   
  
Around the pair, the infirmary room observed them with sadistic irony.   
  
With a small fist held within his hand, and its brother jabbed in his side, Tsuzuki tensed, fighting the pressing urge to fight back until he was sure he had complete control over himself.   
  
More then a little repulsed by the flesh healing around his hand, Hisoka ripped away from the already tender thorax causing his partner's pain to magnify.   
  
Back arching from the cold floor in graceful misery, Tsuzuki's entire frame unwittingly contracted against the anguish as exhausted nerves informed his brain of his body's plight.  
  
Hisoka's breath grew deeper and a distinct cracking sound pierced his senses as blood began to flow generously from the boy's previously captured fist. Cascading between his partner's fingers, gravity elegantly coerced it down the man's left arm.   
  
Pulling back from the pain, Hisoka cradled his already regenerating fist. The older Shinigami effectively took the opportunity to halt the boy's erratic behavior.  
  
As Hisoka broke free of his partner's grasp on his bloodied fist and began to fall back on his heels his arm was abruptly snatched up by the taller man.  
  
Yanking the arm forcefully while twisting the small body around, Tsuzuki pinned the startled boy to the ground on his stomach. With Hisoka's wounded right arm twisted behind his back, Tsuzuki's knee ground into the small of his back for good measure.  
  
"What the Hell is wrong with you!?" Tsuzuki growled through gnashed teeth. His left hand clenching his wounded torso as vermilion trailed its way from his brow to the corner of his mouth, tainting his exposed incisors in a daunting ruby enamel.   
  
"You attacked me, asshole!" the boy screamed as he panicked in his current state of confinement beneath his partner. He struggled fervently in an attempt to regain his lost freedom and dignity.   
  
Judging from the unwavering pressure mounted on his back, Hisoka soon realized the fight was futile and how pathetic he must have appeared. The boy slowly calmed to a stubborn lackluster writhing as emeralds started to glisten with a stinging heat as he accepted his defeat.   
  
This experience had only reaffirmed what the boy had always known and feared.  
  
He was disgusted by the failure of his attempts to prove himself. Hisoka knew he would never be trusted mentally if his partner could not depend on him physically.   
  
'But I don't have to worry anymore...' his sardonically concluded to himself.  
  
As Hisoka's own emotions began to subside to a numb despair, the harsh contact between him and his partner began to blaze against his skin. Sensing a powerful feral frustration radiating from his partner, the boy hissed in pain before he unintentionally launched a psychic torrent, sending torturous anguish coursing through Tsuzuki's heated body as he laboriously held his ground atop the boy.   
  
Veins searing from the Empath's attack and brimming with extreme frustration, Tsuzuki parted lips that were best kept shut.  
  
"One day you're going to be all alone and you'll only have yourself to blame!" Tsuzuki bellowed in a mix of pain and aggravation.   
  
He immediately regretted the words the moment they left his ardent throat as his eyes widened on the boy beneath him.  
  
Hisoka tensed and was barely aware of the weight of his partner quickly lifting from his fractured vertebrae.   
  
The blaze behind his eyes had finally reached a breaking point.   
  
Without realizing it, crystalline tears streamed silently down from the boy's wide eyes, over adrenaline-flushed cheeks.   
  
Shock and exhaustion kept the boy weighted against the tiles, as he vaguely sensed Tsuzuki's presence becoming more remote. Fear and uncertainty crashed into the Empath's mind in crushing waves.   
  
Cautious of his mending back, he slowly rose to an inelegant seated position and wrapped his arms haphazardly about his quivering torso as watery eyes stared anxiously at the floor.   
  
"I was scared at first," Hisoka started shakily, "but now...now I don't even care..."   
  
His body began to wrack with sobs as he attempted to form words.   
  
Several feet away, an astonished partner looked on in trepidation and confusion.   
  
"...But you don't have to worry anymore..."   
  
The rest of the sentence was finished in a hushed whisper.   
  
His partner was able catch the last of the fleeting words causing amethyst to widen in astonished disbelief.   
  
With his back to his partner, Hisoka abruptly rose to uncertain feet, the floor swimming beneath him. The boy's fragile frame still convulsed with slight, random sobs as his vestibular sense slowly stabilized.   
  
Tears veiled green and streamed down heated cheeks. Unwilling to allow himself to be seen in his broken condition any longer, Hisoka broke into a blind sprint through the door and down the corridor.   
  
As distraught eyes followed the retreating form of his partner's back, Tsuzuki sat aghast on the floor as the words his partner whispered to him echoed repeatedly in his mind.   
  
To Be Concluded... 


	14. Ignominy

14. Ignominy  
  
The unforgiving weather kept the inhabitants of the dispirited town confined to what they considered their homes, encompassing the city in a derelict mist.   
  
In reality, that fact had little bearing, as not a single soul would have been able to differentiate tears from rainwater across flushed features or hear harsh breath cracking with sobs above the calamitous thunder.  
  
The night sky ruthlessly assaulted the earth below and litter of all sorts tarnished the rain-soaked ground. Small puddles of dingy liquid splattered as the assault of the teen's frantically ruthless steps collided with the unfortunate pools.   
  
Hisoka ran desperately in search of solitude in the Earth realm. Though it seemed that no matter how quickly his strides were placed, his thoughts lingered about him, like a predator strategically waiting to strike its prey once it becomes completely spent and vulnerable.   
  
The Empath was fortunate to leave when he did. At the moment he had left his partner, the boy's mind was being taken by a nauseating wave of vertigo that threatened to render him unconscious. After all he had gone trough after he had awoken in the infirmary, the intensely raw disbelief and hurt that had stabbed into his mind as he exited was far more then the boy could handle.  
  
His senses still blazing from the torrent of complex emotions his partner had emitted, Hisoka's shattered mind flashed with incoherent portions of the previous event as he stumbled to a halt down a nameless alleyway in the unsavory desolate neighborhood.  
  
Frantically clasping a palm over his heart, he grasped the rough denim of his jacket that lay unbuttoned over his chest, while the other arm braced his dripping form against the frigid surface of a decaying stone building.   
  
Desperate for air, he panted hard and allowed his exhausted frame to become languid as he slowly slid down the decrepit bricks of a rundown apartment complex.  
  
Rainwater soaked through his cloths, and he wrapped his arms tightly around his torso as he vainly fought against a squall of chilled wind.   
  
A vindictive air stream blew in fierce opposition to the damp folds of clothing that clung to his trembling sodden form and pushed a dripping tress of wheat bangs in front of eyes that were shut tight against the harshness of the storm.   
  
Bitingly cold rainwater mingled with heated cascades down the boy's numb cheeks as a stinging emotion, familiar in its unfamiliarity, uncontrollably lacerated his mind, quickly reminding him of his partner.   
  
'Is he really this insufferable?' Hisoka winced in frustration as the habitual yet unidentifiable emotion ruthlessly bombarded him when thoughts of his partner were able to maneuver their way to the forefront of his distraught psyche.  
  
Whatever the emotion was, it had made him want to hurt his partner...   
  
...And fiercely protect him at the same time.  
  
Fresh moisture pooled behind his delicate lashes when he recollected how he left Tsuzuki, alone and distraught on the cold tiled floor.  
  
This mysterious emotion was seemingly impossible to discern, though Hisoka was somehow certain that it carried with it a promise of pain.   
  
To save himself from the torture and turmoil of finding out for sure, he had taken the easy way out, to simply leave before this frightful feeling could be named and in the process, become a reality.  
  
'You don't have to worry anymore...' The pressure setting into his wretched expression intensified as he considered his partner.  
  
Hisoka had never meant to inform Tsuzuki of his decision in that manner. And now, refusing to face the disaster, nothing had been resolved. He had only succeeded in creating an even larger irreconcilable schism between him and Tsuzuki.  
  
'Did I really just try my hardest to hurt Tsuzuki?' The boy quivered in disbelief of his own actions. His eyes shut in defiance as another wave of violent sobs threatened to overtake his submissive body.  
  
'I'm certain I've never cried this much during my lifetime, so why now? If this is the correct choice, if what I'm doing is right, then why the Hell am I so upset? I'm doing this for myself, right? I understand I'm being selfish, but I couldn't take anymore,' his anarchic consciousness proffered in an attempt to find something grounded to cling to.  
  
'Why can't he just be honest with me!?' his mind finally cried out in aggravation as he dug his fingers into coarse fabric, tightly enveloping himself. Heavy raindrops sunk him deeper to the ground as he attempted to find solace in the icy earth beneath him.   
  
'But isn't that what you got?'   
  
Emeralds shot open and breath failed to enter his lungs as the boy's heartbeat quickened at the sound of a sickeningly familiar tone.   
  
His ardent internal voice was much akin to his own despondently cruel tone. This hidden part of himself that the boy had always managed to repress was able to gain freedom by means of the Empath's current traumatized state.   
  
The torment was always profound to the stubborn teen because the he knew that this customarily confined persona was, on some level, always correct.  
  
'You're his toughest critic. If you so much as tolerate him, he feels tremendous acceptance,' the voice offered coolly.  
  
Knowing the nature of his own mind, Hisoka quickly tensed in preparation for the relentless mental assault that would unfailingly ensue.  
  
'But you rejected him,' it tersely scorned in the boy's own acerbic intonation as he cringed at the truth behind the accusation.  
  
'You have broken him... again.' Frustrated tears silently broke free from behind tightly shut dark lashes.  
  
'Your decision rejects him and all he has given you.' The boy quickly took in a sharp breath as he futilely attempted to force his thoughts back into repression.   
  
In defiance of the accursed voice, Hisoka shakily began to rise from the wet ground. Although his entire body ached, he reasoned that his thoughts seemed to be less aggressive while he had been moving.   
  
'You purposefully hurt him in the worst possible way, and your only justification is that he unintentionally hurt you.' Tears continued to stream down his flushed cheeks as he realized he could find no reasonable excuse for his actions.  
  
Propping his trembling shoulder blades against the cold building facade, he slowly reached his stiff fingertips up to the either side of his throbbing head. His body cringed in protest as he masochistically applied increasing pressure to his temples in an attempt to ward off the belligerent voice.  
  
'Don't deny the fact that you need him, that if he died you would soon follow suit.' Overwhelmed, Hisoka regretfully slid down the wall with impending defeat. He fell to his knees clutching trembling hands to his ears, desperately attempting to vanquish his own mind, his ability, himself.  
  
'Everyone you have ever known has hurt you.'   
  
As he surrendered once more to the sting of truth behind each menacing syllable, he tightened his grip around himself.  
  
'You find the one person who truly cares, and you abandon him!'   
  
Regardless of the downpour, his throat was drained of moisture and restricted his ability to voice his futile opposition to his internal monologue.  
  
'You have become just like everyone who has wronged you. You are what you despise.'  
  
He sunk unnerved fingers into the wet filth that plagued the cluttered landscape struggling to quell the nauseating faintness that slowly crept about the edges of his consciousness.  
  
'You know he will believe that he is responsible for what will happen!'  
  
Though it produced an anguished throb deep within his chest, it was one truth he was already fully aware of.  
  
'What do you have worth living for?'   
  
His neck arched as a numbing sting rushed through his mind at the question: he knew the answer, but fervently denied it acceptance.  
  
'Hasn't he given you a reason?'   
  
Overcome by his opposition to his own mind, gravity suddenly became the boy's greatest foe as he unwittingly collapsed completely to the muddy ground.   
  
Curling tightly into himself, Hisoka hugged his knees securely against his delicate agony-laced features, allowing warm tears to seep uninhibited into the rigid fabric of his jeans. Dirt clung desperately to his face in opposition to the severe earthbound drops as he laid grounded, mud easily corrupting the purity of his wet garments.  
  
'Understand that you have already admitted you belong with him.'   
  
The boy anxiously shuddered at the stinging legitimacy of the words that continued to run rampant trough his mind, drowning his withering senses.  
  
It was useless to deny the truth of what he had already said. However, he berated himself everyday since that mistake in Kyoto as his guarded nature convinced him that his emotional outpouring was the cause of his current problems.   
  
Too drained, mentally, emotionally and physically, to deny himself any longer, the boy surrendered his obstinate will as the storm calmed to a cool drizzle across one skyward cheek.  
  
His chaotic emotions quietly orchestrated themselves to a level of calmed normalcy as he tearfully submitted to the truth behind what his subconscious was telling him. His taut body slowly relaxed; the tight ball he had formed unfurled silently into lethargically limp heap of Empath.   
  
A gentle wave of weariness washed over his slim frame as he languidly exposed previously sheltered emeralds to a dark overcast evening sky.   
  
Watery eyes began surveying the alley that encompassed him, and Hisoka noticed that he had ironically ended up at the crime scene where the fallen angels had first been reported.   
  
It was the last place he and Tsuzuki had been together on Earth.  
  
The memory dispelled the chill from his veins as his nerves calmed considerably. With the boy's resigned acquiescence of his subconscious thoughts, the voice became a soft coo in the back of his mind. A dull throb that had retreated to the base of his skull was the only evidence left of his internal struggle.   
  
'He needs you just as much as you need him...'   
  
Besides the stiffness and the biting cold that was settling into his slender frame, he let his mind relax in the afterglow of his distressing emotional release.  
  
'...So he needs you now more then ever.'  
  
To Be Concluded...

Hisoka was not getting his daily allotment of screen time, so I had to give him his own chapter. Oh well, you have to wait yet another chapter to find out exactly how the conversation ended in chapter 13. Also, sorry if the title to the previous chapter made anyone think that Tsuzuki and Hisoka would make up then. But never fear; my madness is backed by purpose.  
  
But there is good news! (Though I am sure everyone has heard by now -smiles-) the first volume of Descendents of Darkness will be out in August by Viz! Hurrah!!  
  
To **SapphireDragon**: Every time I read reviews to other stories, you're a reviewer. Do you have a registered pen name? Do you have anything on FF.net? Regardless, I would like to thank you on behalf of all the authors you have made so happy with your numerous reviews -smiles-. I'm honored that you keep tabs on my story.  
  
**Dazzle1**: floored by encouragement Wow. Thank you so much for the inspiring reviews you take the time to give me, I really appreciate it and it makes me so happy that you enjoy this story.  
  
Thank you Chiharu-san for your amazing beta reading skills.  
  
Thank you to all my readers and special thanks to my reviewers: **aoi yuki, xXLil Yu JahXx, E-san, Ola, Fin-Phoenix, Mlaine, L'Ananda,** and** Black Prodigy**.  
  
Reviews are certainly not mandatory, but authors really appreciate the comments of their readers very much -smiles- 


	15. Amiss

15. Amiss  
  
'You don't have to worry anymore...I'm resigning.'  
  
Tsuzuki tortured himself as he continued to play back the last words he had heard from his partner before the boy had taken off just hours earlier.  
  
He could only assume the worst and believe that the boy intended to not only resign as a Shinigami, but to cease to be an employee of EnMaCho entirely; to simply lie down and die, as he originally would have.  
  
The back of his hand hastily wiped beads of frustration from his brow before they were permitted to venture further down his agonized features as helplessness gripped his chest at knowing how thorough Hisoka was. Tsuzuki was certain his partner would have already obtained authorization for such a serious request.  
  
Tsuzuki's breath caught as his eyes noticed the sweat that glazed his fist. He felt himself slipping into a panicked trance as his mind instantly transformed the transparent liquid into crimson.  
  
Concealing his fist in an anguished embrace, a collapsing sensation overtook his chest as the ominous chill of depression desensitized his nerves; he realized that he had created a world so unbearable that someone would want to die simply because Tsuzuki himself existed within it.  
  
Just when he was sure he had made progress with his partner on their last case, Tsuzuki had ended up destroying all chances of them working anything out. His heart was paying the price for his head's stupidity as his chest painfully protested in recognition of how easily this all could have been avoided. He knew now that it was all because he was too scared to confront the issues the case had raised.  
  
When he had decided to ignore the subject, and in the process push away the one person who had willingly forfeited their way of life to help him, his problems had just kept getting progressively worse as they piled atop one another.  
  
Just when Tsuzuki was confidant that the situation had become so severely perilous that it could only get better, his luck found another way to punish him.  
  
He was certain his partner would leave once the case was completed, and then he would be responsible for Hisoka's final death.  
  
'I know that no one can stand to work with me, but just when I think I've found a partner who can put up with me, I end up killing him!' his mind shouted in a crazed panic of disbelief that boarded hysterics.  
  
Tsuzuki sensed sanity slowly becoming foreign to his mind as he yearned to exile himself from reality, to surrender to the depression that waited knowingly patient.  
  
At the sudden piercing sound of a throat clearing in a highly exaggerated manner, Tsuzuki hesitantly returned to the starlit earthen landscape around him. Self-consciously reinstating his manners, he turned to the figure walking with patient worry beside him.  
  
"Thanks for coming out tonight," Tsuzuki said distantly, while failing miserably at forming a smile. His attentive gaze was fixed on the endless rows of passing streets as they walked through the familiar town their assignment had frequently taken them.  
  
His motives for coming out tonight were desperate and simple. He silently cursed himself for not following the boy in the first place, as he ventured a desperate glance down a moonlit street to his left, eyes tracing knowingly over each sliver-trimmed object. A harsh wind whipped brunette wisps in front of searching eyes that disregarded a glossy shine to the landscape, evidence that they had missed a previous rainfall.  
  
"I am glad to be of service," the angel reassured the reticent man with concern blatantly lacing his tone. Ingethel was thankful that Tsuzuki had made the effort to communicate, though an eerie quietness soon consumed the duo once more.  
  
Unable to further stomach the crushingly thick atmosphere the awkward silence created, the angel ventured an inquisition about the demeanor of his lackluster associate.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san, something depresses you," he boldly offered, and with a short sigh, timidly adding the straightforward question to which he knew was troubling the man, "...and is there a reason for Kurosaki-kun's absence?"  
  
Slightly taken aback, Tsuzuki's expression momentarily revealed the pain he had attempted to conceal as clear memories of the incident back at the infirmary surfaced with fierce intensity.  
  
Mentally caging the emotions before the angel could get a clear read, Tsuzuki reassured the being with a smile that was tired at best, since forcing such feelings had recently become an unbearable chore. "Oh," he attempted to sound nonchalant, but an ache beneath his ribs effectively broke his voice, "I'm fine. And Hisoka just has some personal matters to attend to." Tsuzuki answered in the most truthfully vague manner he could, praying the angel would not feel the fear of being caught resonating of his unusually introverted aura.  
  
Trench coat laden shoulders strained with tension as the man struggled to conceal his disturbed reaction with fraudulent friendly sentiment.  
  
Ingethel only winced as depression slowly clouded over his associate's normally effervescent irises. Suddenly stopping underneath a flickering streetlamp, the angel clenched identical delicate fists at his sides.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san, I beg your honesty! The reality of your mood is quite apparent!" he demanded in sudden exasperation.  
  
Quickly torn from his ominous thoughts by the angered tone, disbelief crossed Tsuzuki's features as he turned back to the angel.  
  
With an equally shocked expression, the angel stared back at the man before his angelic features began to soften to a humble somberness in the moonlight, his dilated gaze falling to the cracked sidewalk beneath him. "I am sorry. I just..." the angel began to amend himself.  
  
He was cut short by a pair of scrutinizing eyes accompanied by an apprehensive tone. "Are you feeling okay?" the brunette asked in concerned curiosity.  
  
"Yes, Tsuzuki-san," Ingethel said, a slight smile found its way to his lips as he noted the role reversal in their conversation.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" Tsuzuki's face expressed all the worry he was able to afford the angel. After the previous events of the day, his own insecurities forced the brunette to make an extra effort not to expunge anyone else from his life.  
  
"I guess I just feel comfortable with you," Ingethel stated timidly as he noted the surprised expression his companion offered him in return.  
  
Confused eyes prompted the angel to explain himself further. "I feel as though it is unnecessary to pretend to be perfect around you. I can act in a manner true to my heart," Ingethel finished to his own satisfaction, giving himself a slight, triumphant smile at the genius of his description.  
  
With his right fist to his lips, Tsuzuki furrowed his brow for a moment and trained his eyes in contemplation and finally stated, "So... you show you like me, by being mean to me?"  
  
The angel smiled sheepishly at the seemingly absurd revelation. "I suppose so." Ingethel's explanation suddenly seemed rather foolish compared to the Shinigami's basic, yet undeniably correct logic.  
  
"Then Hisoka must be really comfortable around me." Tsuzuki muttered under his breath as he remained in his meditative mood.  
  
And with the mention of the infamous partner, the conversation was yet again slain by Tsuzuki's distracted and depressed temperament.  
  
With a light, sympathetic sigh, the angel gently bent down in order peer up into the brunette's pavement-fixated gaze. "Please Tsuzuki-san, tell me what has happened in regards to Kurosaki-kun," the angelic voice prodded softly.  
  
Although the Empath's abilities and serious manner made the angel uneasy, especially on this particular case, Ingethel really did hold the boy in high esteem. He would have never persuaded Hisoka to go out alone if he had believed the young Shinigami would not come back alive.  
  
Opting to consider his response to Ingethel's question carefully, Tsuzuki involuntarily fixed his expression in deliberation as he finally answered, "I don't think Hisoka will be working with us on the rest of this case."  
  
"Why? What has occurred?" The angel asked in a concerned tone, though it was laced with elation that went unnoticed by Tsuzuki. The angel silently mused that if the boy were there now, he would have picked up on the selfish emotion.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it." Tsuzuki stated harshly, immediately regretting the tenor of his voice as the angel apprehensively withdrew.  
  
The only person Tsuzuki wanted to speak with was currently absent.  
  
Ingethel relaxed once more, reinforcing his calm tone as he began, "I understand Tsu..."  
  
Stopping mid sentence, Ingethel's tranquil angelic features were quickly tainted with a grim expression as he suddenly became aware of their surroundings once more.  
  
'Finally' his mind apprehensively declared as he swallowed hard.  
  
Turning his back to Tsuzuki, the angel suddenly tensed in determination as his aqua eyes flashed with repressed rage.  
  
Tsuzuki stared at the angel in wonder as a pair of shimmering alabaster wings sprang gracefully from the angelic back and tore through the small white jacket.  
  
Ingethel's expression became stoic as the glorious white wings glided forth from his shoulder blades. The fluffy white jacket now hung limp and destroyed around delicate arms, sending numerous down feathers dancing tenderly through the brisk night air.  
  
"Ingethel?" Tsuzuki questioned cautiously, observing the being's peculiar behavior.  
  
Neglecting to respond, the angel stared fervently toward one of broken lampposts that lined the darkened street several yards ahead of them. The ambiance of another presence lingered disgustingly thick through the angel's senses.  
  
Tsuzuki shot a richly dilated gaze in the direction of the darkness that consumed his winged companion's interest.  
  
The man's curious expression soon mirrored the angel's antagonistic features as a pair of narrowed eyes suddenly shown menacingly from the camouflage of the shadows atop the rusted streetlamp. An elegantly broad silhouette balanced atop the rusted perch, large wings extending to slowly consume its figure.  
  
Predatorily descending to the ground in a graceful pounce, the creature stood erect before decisively sauntering forth from the darkness far enough to allow one of the few functioning streetlamps to emphasize his derisive expression.  
  
The dark creature fixed his cynical gaze on the young angel, "Ingethel."  
  
"Semyaza," Ingethel shot back with equal contempt that lacked the Seraph's arrogance.  
  
Tsuzuki began to stride defiantly to Ingethel's side, readying his position for the impending battle. However, the delicate fingers that rose with tension to the sound of the Shinigami's approach halted him.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san..." Ingethel's wing bearing back to his comrade, the angel spoke with controlled urgency mingled with a composed wrath. "...Please keep your distance." His hand dropping as he sensed the compliance of the man's will.  
  
"Wait..." the angel master purred with seductive mirth as he regarded the brunette, "...Please, stay. I do so enjoy Ingethel's friends." He finished calmly with a sarcastic smirk, gazing back to Ingethel in order to gauge his predictable response.  
  
Tsuzuki, already having enough suggestive remarks to last him the rest of eternity, respectfully heeded Ingethel's advice for remoteness and stepped back several yards to one of many darkened alleys, a summoning chant ready in his throat lest it be needed later.  
  
The pain of the Seraph's comment wrenched the smaller celestial's chest as he seethed at the comment. "You took away the only one who ever cared for me!" Ingethel shamelessly allowed his fervent hatred to ensnare his angelic features.  
  
"It is no fault of mine that you were not regarded kindly by your brethren," Semyaza factually chimed in reply.  
  
"But it is your fault that the only one who did, has fallen," Ingethel furiously hissed as the lighthearted manner the angel master conducted himself grated his nerves further.  
  
"Azazel chose to follow me!" The Seraph roared as his composure momentarily unbridled itself.  
  
"You were his angel master, to refuse a direct order from you would have been treason!" Ingethel frantically screamed as if his words were simplistically obvious.  
  
"And the others? Do they matter? You do know my entire host also fell. Is your affection so selfish that you disregard them?" the Seraph casually crossed his arms across his chest, "I myself was subject to that unnatural punishment, I have paid my debt." Pausing momentarily, he added softly, as if it were an after thought, "And you? Have you atoned for your transgressions? ..."  
  
Confidence betrayed the small angel as dread consumed his tense figure.  
  
"...As I recall..." Semyaza set his expression in mock contemplation before continuing, "it was you who released me."  
  
To Be Concluded...  
  
This is the page for new releases in August by   
  
Unless something else has decided to call itself 'Descendents of Darkness,' this should be Yami no Matsuei (the only thing I find odd is that it does not specify that it is volume one.) I found this out through my yahoo group, -proceeds to shamelessly plug a terrific yahoo group- it's a great group, if you would like to join, go (underscore)no(underscore)matsuei/  
  
(I hope that makes sense, you have to put the underscores in by yourself -smiles-)  
  
**SapphireDragon**: The above information is for you because you asked -smiles-. When you do register on , you have to make sure to tell me who you are so I can read your stories -smiles- . Lastly, yeah, Isee your reviews all over the place. I like reading reviews because it is a good way to understand what readers respond to -smiles- and your reviews are everywhere; keep up the highly appreciated work! -smiles- -smiles-.  
  
A special thank you to Chiharu-san (Chiharu Ylliana) for your amazing editing skills.  
  
Thank you to all my readers for getting this far, and thank you reviews: **Yanagi-sen, SapphireDragon, Neru, E-san, MysteryKid, and Kamikakushi**. Knowing that this story inspires you to review makes writing it worthwhile -smiles-. 


	16. Redemption

16. Redemption  
  
Ingethel was unaware of the sharp breath Tsuzuki took in at the allegation, as the angel's confident stance faltered at the mention of the previous sin, "It was my responsibility to prove you at fault for the entire ordeal..." he began with distressed confusion, "Azazel was supposed to be acquitted... This was not supposed to happen..." Ingethel faltered in heated agitation as he stiffened against the frustration that threatened to wrack his frail body.  
  
Ignoring Ingethel's comment, Semyaza continued his accusations. "I also noticed someone had invoked Donquel," he said knowingly as his lips twisted into a cruel smile. "So tell me Ingethel, did you mean to murder those nice young women? Or were they another casualty of your pathetic frame-up?"  
  
Golden tresses that perched on slender shoulders shook apprehensively as the angel was forced to recognize his crimes.  
  
"And Azazel has you to thank for his freedom, does he not? Or did you just get careless at your watch, Gatekeeper?"  
  
Determination reentering the smaller angel's stance at the mention of Azazel, aquamarine instantly blazed menacingly under a hard-set brow, "Do not judge me, Adversary!"  
  
Startled by the revelations, Tsuzuki remained on guard as he beheld the heated tete-a-tete before him. While he attempted to make sense of the argument, he stool a quick glace over his shoulder as his keenly feral senses were suddenly perked.  
  
Expecting to spot something in the far distance, his eyes widened as a starlit figure stood mere yards behind him.  
  
Coat tails spun sharply around his legs as he turned completely, coming face to face with a pair of grave eyes that matched the night sky. The solemn gaze was made more outstanding by the ice blue moonlight that traced his form. The winged creature resembling Ingethel, only broader, regarded Tsuzuki with acute interest.  
  
Shaken by the extreme proximity of the other, Tsuzuki stumbled back against the building, instinctively withdrawing a fuda from his coat. Before the charm could even be activated with the proper chant, a light flashed across sapphires. Tsuzuki stared in shock as the remnants of his paper talisman fell softly from between two long fingers.  
  
Quickly returning his attention to the angel once more, Tsuzuki was met with a curiously outstretched incandescent palm, as a sudden unseen force successfully pinned the man violently to the wall behind him.  
  
"You cannot fight us with such material artifacts." The angel regarded the ashes of the fuda as arms crossed over his chest in restrained agitation. "I advise you to leave before you become a part of this." Cool midnight blue eyes flashed momentarily with paternal concern as they awaited a response.  
  
Disregarding the power of the being he was facing Tsuzuki straightened as best he could against the restrictive force that adjoined him to cool bricks, "I will not... abandon Ingethel."  
  
The angel's stern visage crumbled at the genuine loyalty behind the statement. "Very well," came a defeated response.  
  
As he had momentarily disregarding the fact that his weight was held up by the angel's spell alone, Tsuzuki struggled to regain dignified footing as the spell he had come to rely on for standing was abruptly broken.  
  
Staring back at the angel, Tsuzuki recalled the picture that his partner regarded so direly at the case briefing.  
  
"You're Azazel," Tsuzuki concluded; vying for dominance over the tone of his voice were the anguished memories of his partner, and the shock of being face to face with his opponent.  
  
"Correct." The word was thick in composure.  
  
His anguish over Hisoka easily becoming the victor in his mental skirmish, Tsuzuki unexpectedly snapped at the angel, "Then why aren't you helping him!?" A frustrated expression and an exasperated gesture in Ingethel's direction emphasized the man's passionately abrupt inquiry. "He said you were better then Semyaza!" His stomach twisted at the thought of another destroyed by thoughtlessness. "I just feel sorry for him that he was wrong about you!"  
  
Desperation prevented the brunette's words from ceasing as Tsuzuki's frenzied mental state was slowly alleviated by his emotional release. Screaming at the angel was strangely therapeutic as he felt previous stress leach from his shoulders. Though, it felt inappropriate and impersonal, as if the angel were not worthy of his honest feelings.  
  
Tsuzuki guiltily wished he could be screaming at his partner instead.  
  
But he was losing his partner, and it seemed inconceivable that this angel was taking Ingethel's friendship for granted, tossing it aside as though it were worthless.  
  
Outraged at the man's unshielded thoughts, the angel was immediately defended himself, "It is by direct order that I am not to engage anyone in open combat!" The callously fierce tone silenced the mentally rambling man. Azazel paused to take in a calming breath, and Tsuzuki noticed the familiar appearance of a sobering regret dampen the angel's countenance.  
  
As an afterthought only unleashed because he was aware this man truly cared for Ingethel, he continued with remorse thickly enveloping his voice, "Though I have caused Ingethel a great deal of pain... I intend to redeem myself to him."  
  
Tsuzuki's heart sank at the fallen angel's genuine words and realized with guilty jealously that not everyone's situation was as hopeless as his.  
  
They were both pulled from their private discussion at a sudden thundering voice.  
  
"I am an angel master of the order Seraphim! A low level Power such as yourself does not rival my strength!" Semyaza affirmed arrogantly with a contemptuous smile marking his lips.  
  
"Were. You were of the Seraphim," the tensed Power reminded the pompous Seraph poignantly.  
  
"Correct. And now that I am no longer governed by the laws of Heaven I am able to broaden my conjuring ventures." A delighted smirk found his lips as the Seraph stretched two broad arms to either side of his flexed body. Willing a dark energy to his palms, his figure radiated an incandescent indigo.  
  
Ingethel stood his ground defiantly, focusing tranquilly to produce a celestial barrier.  
  
Releasing the dark attack straight at the stubborn Power, it was enough to produce a spider web fracture in the translucent defense, causing a thin trail of dark red liquid to flow uninhibited down the earlobe of the barrier's creator.  
  
Raising delicate fingertips, energy pulsated throughout the wounded shield as it absorbed the Seraph's attack, mixing dark with light and launching it back at the angel master.  
  
Underestimating his opponent, the defenseless Seraph confronted the attack directly.  
  
Violent determination gripped the Seraph's features as his altered spell rebounded on him with severe ferocity and hurled him backwards.  
  
Colliding brutally with cold pavement, his beaten form struggled pitifully on the ground against an internal opponent. He was aware of the mental effects of his attack, but he never imagined the other angel would be able to manipulate and reflect it.  
  
Taking advantage of the weakened state of the Seraph, Ingethel stroked a passionate arm through the night air, bringing it to a halt in front of him as the other followed suit and came to rest in a ceremonial position before his hard-set features.  
  
"Estote meum castellumque praesidium contra omnium hostes..." Ingethel's heated words rang with knowing clarity "... Quem me resistunt, vincite. Amen."  
  
Bringing to life a ring of blinding light that encircled his position, Ingethel released his divine attack upon the disadvantaged Seraph with crushing fury...  
  
A sudden flash of gold and feathers flew from beside Tsuzuki before he had the wit to comprehend the action.  
  
Semyaza looked up to witness the most horrific sight he had ever had the displeasure of experiencing.  
  
To weak to help, all the Seraph could do was watch as Azazel attempted to deflect the ravenous spell completely unaided.  
  
The power of Ingethel's celestial attack coursed through Azazel's corporeal body as he drove himself in opposition to the force to protect his angel master.  
  
Suffering through the spell entirely until its completion, Tsuzuki watched in suffocating grief as Azazel fell flaccidly a short distance in front of the caster.  
  
Horror arrested Ingethel's body until a single syllable broke him free, "Azazel!!!" Sprinting to his side and dropping inelegantly to his knees beside the angel, Ingethel's rigid arms pulled him into a clumsy embrace upon his lap.  
  
The Shinigami noticed aqua eyes fill with terror as they surveyed the numerous trails of blood flowing freely, perverting the delicate beauty of the slain Seraph's pale skin.  
  
Suddenly realizing that there was nothing he could do for Azazel that Ingethel could not, Tsuzuki halted his advance and allowed the unfortunate pair freedom from intrusion.  
  
Pained, half-lidded navy turned up fondly to the terrified Power whose tense wings shook violently in denial of the situation.  
  
"Why...?" Ingethel's voice quivered with distress while shaking his head in disbelief, causing blonde locks to tumble before his astonished face.  
  
A feather-light touch graced Ingethel's grief-stricken cheek with delicate sentimentality as a sad smile lit the expiring Seraph's lips.  
  
"I am sorry my friend... I cannot allow you kill Semyaza." The hand slid from his face gently with failing control, leaving an unintentional crimson streak down Ingethel's blanched complexion.  
  
Too traumatized for tears, Ingethel grasped the hand devotedly before his friend's fleeting lack of energy caused it to fall. "Azazel, you..."  
  
"You must understand. I cannot let my fate befall you... The Council, they would exile you at a Seraph's death," Azazel's soft tone was tainted with the hoarseness of impending death, "even at Semyaza's."  
  
"I don't care!" Ingethel wrapped possessive arms around the other angel, pressing his head into the crook of Azazel's neck, staining his tousled blonde mane with the deep red hue that still found its way from between the Seraph's scarlet-tainted lips.  
  
"Let me believe I have protected you, Ingethel. For your benefit... do not destroy him."  
  
"Don't leave me." Desperation enveloped the whispered plea as pale fingers tightened in the fabric of a sullied trench coat that hazardously framed dark, dampened wings.  
  
"Ingethel," Azazel began as he used what energy he had to gently push back in order to regard the other angel, "I am sorry I was not strong enough to persuade Semyaza differently before that fateful envoy to earth... In spite of that, you are the only celestial who has forgiven my trespass, you have loved me even after my exile, and all at your own expense." Broad shoulders peacefully slouched in weariness, "You are truly pure of heart... and my affection for you... will never fade..." His eyes began to drift shut as speech abandoned the Seraph.  
  
"Azazel..." Ingethel's hushed voice faltered as tears finally consumed him.  
  
Lifting his head with effort, Azazel pressed cool red lips against his friend's forehead. The sentimental act left a horrifying vermillion trail across Ingethel's brow as the Seraph slipped from consciousness, his body becoming heavy and lifeless in Ingethel's trembling arms.  
  
Sacrificing himself to save his beloved companion from the fallen status of an exile, Azazel was content that he had achieved his redemption.  
  
The heart-wrenching scene was reflected in a pair of astonished violet eyes. Ingethel had unintentionally killed his dearest friend, the only one who truly understood the young angel, because of his personal vendetta with Semyaza.  
  
Tsuzuki could not even bring himself to grieve the death of the celestial as thoughts of his partner crashed into his defeated mind. He sank to the ground in desperation, completely aware of the cruel analogy this incident had with his own situation. His partner would die and it would be his fault.  
  
"How terribly touching," the labored, fiery tone broke the surreal atmosphere that had descended upon the group, though Ingethel appeared unaffected. Reinforced by an energy kindled by hatred, Semyaza rose to an imposing stance that betrayed his injuries. "I will have you know that you have just killed my most loyal companion and I intend to make you pay for that!" The usual sarcasm escaped the Seraph's vernacular as he summoned his sword. Pulling back, the Seraph's claymore charged with an intense cobalt glow.  
  
But the action was insignificant to the quivering form that enveloped Azazel.  
  
Nothing was significant anymore.  
  
Everything the Power had been working toward had been destroyed.  
  
Ironically, his life had been Hell, and he held on for the sole purpose of reuniting with the one being who accepted him. The only hope that kept him alive all this time was his belief he would be able to encounter Azazel again.  
  
But everything was lost; not even vengeance was worth fighting for.  
  
Regretful acceptance stared sorrowfully down at the broken corpse in his trembling arms as Ingethel wrapped warm wings affectionately around them both. Scarlet had completely soaked through the Seraph's clothing and had perverted the innocence of his snowy skin.  
  
Ignoring the ominous thunder of the Seraph's oncoming attack and the panic- stricken warning issued by Tsuzuki, Ingethel regarded the hopelessness he held.  
  
Ingethel's grip on reality loosened as the one around his beloved companion intensified.  
  
To Be Concluded...  
  
If anyone knows the translation to what Ingethel chanted, then you win the 'I-know-my-Latin' award...  
  
If anyone knows exactly what Ingethel's Latin chat was conjuring and you know the rest that I left out, then you win the 'I-know-so-much-about-the- conjuring-of-all-things-holy-that-it's-scary' award (or else you win the 'I- have-the-same-book-as-Angel-of-the-Eclipse' award. -smiles-)  
  
Thank you, Chiharu-san, for putting up with and correcting all my mistakes. This story would make a lot less sense without you editing it -smiles-.  
  
Thank you to all my readers and especially my reviewers; Your comments are so helpful and encouraging, and it has been my pleasure to write for all of you -smiles- -smiles-.

E-san: I am guessing that the scanlation site you were at was sakura crisis. The best place to get updated information in my opinon is   
  
Ying Fa19: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you found appealing about each chapter, that was very kind of you. When I opened my inbox, I was expecting several e-mails because I hadn't checked since I had posted the chapter, so when I got a chance on Saturday, I was shocked to find 21 reviews waiting for me! Thank you for making up the majority! Also, thanks for reviewing chapter 1. When I first posted this story, I posted chapters one and two at the same time (they were both done, so why not, right?) But since then chapter one had no reviews, chapter two took them all, so chapter one is also thankful for your reviews -smiles-  
  
SapphireDragon: Oh my... You are going to dedicate your first finished fic to me? I am so honored that you would want to do that! If I can think of something good, I will have to make you a picture and dedicate it to you for YOUR kindness (I will let you know when I get it up on 'my' homepage.) You've encouraged me as both an author and an artist, so you deserve it -smiles-. (You go back to school in August? That's rough! I hope you get out early at least -smiles-)  
  
ola: Don't worry about missing the other chapters, I am just glad you are back -smiles-. I thought I had lost a reader because my story was getting too repetative or something.  
  
Fin-Phoenix: likewise, I am just happy you are back -smiles-. And sorry about the cliff-hangers. Believe me I hate reading cliffhangers as well. If it is any consolation, I do try to get these chapters up at least once a week -smiles-.  
  
Yanagi-sen: I guess because the anime already came out as Descendant's of Darkness and hooked a load of fans, they don't want to confuse people with a different title then the anime. Thanks for revewing!   
  
Neru: Can any amount of fluff save these two? Even I am beginning to wonder...  
  
Dazzle1: Thank you so much! What a kind review. I am glad to hear you are enjoying this so much, and thank you for the compliments! -smiles-  
  
Do be a doll and review! -smiles-  
  
SykoRyoko: Oh, thank you! Your encouragement is simply delicious! I hope you do not get tiered of this story from rereading it –smiles-. 


	17. Immortal Love

17. Immortal Love  
  
Ingethel grasped desperately at Azazel's pale coat as the warm liquid that saturated it trailed between his distraught fingers. The angel's vacant eyes betrayed his fierce behavior, giving Ingethel an insanely unnatural appearance.  
  
Grounded by the collapsing sensation in his chest, Tsuzuki's shivering palms clutched the damp earth beneath him as his features reflected the hopelessness in Ingethel's expression. Ornamenting the angelic face was a sad despair that the Shinigami was uncomfortably too familiar with. The crucial instinct to survive had fled the quaking angel's visage.  
  
His throat held in a restrictive grip by his own distressed shock, Tsuzuki choked on a painfully impatient sob that successfully escaped its confines. He could try to prevent what was about to occur, but his body refused to obey his brain's demand for motion. He realized it would be pointless since it was apparent that the angel was intent upon joining his fallen comrade and would inevitably follow him one way or another. A chill of abandonment shot through his defeated frame as his mind momentarily considered joining his own partner. At the thought, his arms fell forlornly at his sides as he sat back on his heels, his vertebrae curved into a pitifully helpless arch.  
  
With an eerie numbness glossing his eyes, Tsuzuki watched motionlessly as the enraged Seraph released a dark energy from the claymore's blade in a single vicious stroke, wavering slightly at his own ferocity, and sending it hurtling toward the detached angel.  
  
Ingethel did no more than embrace his friend tightly to his lean chest as he avidly welcomed the piercing hot pain that scorched through his entire body. The angel's world turned a disturbing shade of gray before fading into complete darkness. And suddenly, pain was diminished, along with all other feelings, though the last thought that visited his mind was his certainty that a smile adorned his lips as he sensed Azazel in his arms.  
  
Shock rigidly locked Tsuzuki's body as he powerlessly witnessed Ingethel lock Azazel in an enduring embrace and be slammed lifelessly to the ground under the force of the attack; a banner of crimson temporarily graced the night sky in their wake. Mingling vermillion streams meandered downward and absorbed into the battle-beaten wings that chaotically framed the still pair.  
  
Unrestrained agony tore at Semyaza's angular features, contorting what little angelic grace he had into horrific grief as his gaze darkened on the pair before him. His breath was deep with agony as he realized that his partner had betrayed him for a silently held oath of loyalty with Ingethel, an oath stronger than even the promise of damnation associated with the suicide of a celestial.  
  
Realizing that control over Azazel was not entirely his, a violent jealousy permeated the remaining Seraph's rigid figure as the tangible pair began to dematerialize in front of his disillusioned stare. The Seraph's anger shone intensely across the stiff angles of his face as he witnessed the ethereal droplets of liquefied light slowly rise from the fading pair, a phenomenon that had befallen too many of his comrades. Melding with the icy moonlight, the energy that seemingly held the corporeal forms together slowly dissipated, leaving no trace the two angels had ever been present on this plane of existence.  
  
Immediately turning his resentment to Tsuzuki, Semyaza's blade glistened a dull blue in his straining grasp as he approached Ingethel's associate.  
  
Oblivious to the reality still unfolding around him, an envious sorrow singed Tsuzuki's nerves as he pondered the unwavering devotion and affection in the angel's partnership. His stomach cringed in misery as he recalled how fervently he had always longed for that kind of bond. As self-pity twisted his mind to an uncomfortable ache, Tsuzuki wondered why he had so foolishly believed that he would ever deserve something of that magnitude from Hisoka.  
  
The claymore came down on Tsuzuki with unrestrained rage as his body constricted violently against the searing pain that caught the man viciously deep in the side of his ribcage. The venomous metal of the unnatural blade lodged within his heaving torso caused an involuntary spasm of violent spiritual force surging form the man, making Tsuzuki even weaker at the inadvertent expulsion of energy.  
  
Effectively thrown back by the unchecked counterattack, the Seraph landed hard against the street at a fair distance. Tsuzuki took the precious moment to dislodge the scorching blade form his pulsating chest. The hilt offering inadequate leverage, he grabbed the blade and held his breath as the metal slide from hot flesh and cracked ribs. He felt his chest cavity grow tight with an internal accumulation of blood but abandoned the painful sensation as his expression turned to an eerie curiosity laced with pain while he regarded the profuse cascades of warm crimson slipping through lacerated gloves. The dark streams meandered over pale exposed wrists before retreating down dark sleeves.  
  
Shame crashed upon his fading senses as he realized all fault fell squarely upon him. The events of this case would have occurred differently had he not been too cowardly to trust Hisoka from the beginning. What should have made him more trusting of the boy only scared him away even more. The case in Kyoto was a wake-up call that, in his fear, Tsuzuki blatantly refused to acknowledge. He muffled a cry, knowing that the secrets he had tried so hard to keep were not worth the pain he had unwittingly caused Hisoka.  
  
Clutching his wounded side as emotional and physical pain collided within Tsuzuki's yielding body, defeated tears began to run silently down his cheeks as he wondered if he really wanted to expunge the energy that it would take to survive this fight. Tsuzuki's expression slowly drained of emotion; a familiar hopelessness rendered his senses numb, staring trough apathetic tears as his opponent rose from the pavement.  
  
Semyaza climbed inelegantly to his feet as his body quivered with the wasteful manner in which his anger distributed his power. Tapping the energy born of grief and malice, he summoned an indigo light down his right arm, collecting at his palm with obvious effort. His brow stung with crushing pressure caused by the concentration that a rudimentary attack now took. Releasing the attack more out of an inability to focus, he managed to keep his footing as his wings sagged around his loose posture.  
  
Lightly thrown by the blast that missed its target, Tsuzuki gasped as he landed in a position that reopened his barely healing chest. He disregarded the pain that did little to quell his mental anguish as his mind stubbornly refused to acknowledge anything but thoughts of his partner.  
  
Falling deeper within his subconscious, his panting lips quivered as he his mind played with the idea that he had gotten too comfortable with Hisoka. A masochistic smile cruelly pulled at his lips as he mentally berated himself for believing that Hisoka would put up with his immature attitude, emotional breakdowns, and his artificial good moods. The boy had seen right through him, and he hated himself for believing that it might actually be a good thing; that maybe he would eventually be able to share the pain that tormented him with someone else.  
  
Disgusted with himself, Tsuzuki cringed as his stomach twisted with frantic indignity. It was an irrational hope to think anyone would ever accept him. When Hisoka had been exposed to the man's true nature, he eventually rejected him; though, Tsuzuki admired the boy for holding out as long as he did. He wished he could beg for Hisoka's forgiveness and promise to be good, but his mind drifted and he suddenly felt the clammy trails on his cheeks remoisten. His expression turned treacherously cynical as he wondered with unnaturally childlike curiosity if the boy had purposefully chosen to hurt him in the absolute worst way.  
  
'But if Hisoka hates me so much, then why did he refuse to let me die in Kyoto?'  
  
The bridge of his nose ached in a repressed sob at the confusion created by the situation. Uncertainty wracked his mind and he felt himself flinch against the painful frustration caused by his frenetic contemplation of the boy.  
  
Uncaring in what this opponent had to offer if he were to search his mind, Semyaza was confident that his adrenaline would last him long enough to destroy the man who had been aiding Ingethel. Conjuring another surge of volatile fading energy, a frantic attack ripped from his rough hands and crashed violently against its mark. Palm hard against a fevered temple, the Seraph was forced to his knees at the immediate backlash that his weakened frame incurred at the release of his own spells.  
  
The force threw Tsuzuki brutally across the derelict city street and collided hard with a pile of debris from a construction project long since abandoned. His breathing was immediately labored on impact with an excruciating ache through his right shoulder blade. Vainly attempting to lift himself from the ground, a sharp hiss was suddenly issued from between a clenched jaw as a coarse pain shot through him. Tsuzuki's defeated body lay pinned and vulnerable by a large jagged object impaling his torso.  
  
The cool steel that protruded from the right side of his chest stung his heated flesh as deep scarlet slowly spread through the fibers of his white dress shirt, forming a radiating stigma around the restrictive wound before turning his dark trench coat a deep wine.  
  
Blood poured from between his pale anguished lips as he strategically lifted off the offending metal only to fall roughly in a conquered heap on the corroded pavement. Propping himself inelegantly on his stomach with fatigued elbows, he coughed violently to free his throat of the hot liquid that was making it increasingly harder to breath.  
  
Tsuzuki's mind did not resist the innate desire to ruminate painfully about his under-experienced partner facing off against the power of a fallen celestial. His heart ached more then his current collective physical injuries as he realized how hypocritical it was to wonder about the safety of a partner he had caused so much harm to.  
  
Hearing yet another thunderous roar of raw energy, Tsuzuki opened dull eyes to watch with sad disinterest as the same attack that had killed Ingethel now came at him with fierce urgency.  
  
Abandoning his will to resist the attack, a catatonic chill further subdued the man's already unaffected features as he willfully decided that he did not want to experience his bleak reality any longer.  
  
Closing his unaffected eyes, Tsuzuki dropped his feverish head as the Seraph's oncoming attack relentlessly advanced. Listening to the audible crack of the merciless spell breaking relentlessly upon his dilapidated form, he took temporary joy in the painlessness of his body being instantly ripped apart.  
  
Tsuzuki fell to the ground with little more than an inoffensive thud. Wondering why he still felt predominantly solid, his confused eyes opened to witness the remnants of the Seraph's attack forming gradually fading iridescent waves on the otherwise transparent shield that now stood between the astonished man and the aggravated angel.  
  
Semyaza immediately became preoccupied with the darkened area behind Tsuzuki as the angel's genuflected figure attempted to conserve his fleeting energy. "Back for more, young one?" Each word was a hard short hiss through his clenched jaw as sweat slid down his taut expression to salt rigid lips. Admittedly taken aback by the indomitable Empath's arrival, Semyaza winched as he fervently attempted to conceal his nervous disposition underneath his contemptuous facade.  
  
Refusing to respond to the angel's sarcastic inquiry, Hisoka's concern quickly fell to his partner, who turned to stare back at the boy with an intense mix of confusion and relief, intoxicating the Empath's senses.  
  
Vengeance for his routed partner engulfed the boy as he broke eye contact with Tsuzuki to regard the contently malicious Seraph. Hisoka's amalgamation of intense emotions coalesced into one threatening gesture as he glared pure death at the enraged Seraph.  
  
Pulling himself back to the supremacy of his full height, Semyaza replied spitefully with a guarantee of his own. "Be warned; Azazel is not here to protect you this time, and due to my companion's unexpected passing, I am not in the mood to show mercy."  
  
Noticing the boy flinch at the news, Tsuzuki's body ached with the desire to hold Hisoka and tell him he was sorry and that everything would be okay now that he was there. But with a slight, inconsolable pain in his chest, Tsuzuki realized that he actually wanted his partner to be the one to hold and comfort him. Not willing to hurt himself any longer with false hope, Tsuzuki's eyes began to sting at the bitter improbability of that scenario as he found himself wondering why the boy was there now.  
  
Returning his attention to Tsuzuki, Hisoka cringed at the shame and guilt emanating off his partner; pained at how if mimed his behavior in Kyoto. However, an anxious hope played upon the Empath's senses as he discovered his partner's emotions were laced in vulnerability and need. Tsuzuki wanted desperately to believe that the boy still cared even if Tsuzuki no longer did; he wanted the boy's help, and Hisoka was not about to deny him that.  
  
While keeping the Seraph in view, Hisoka walked forward to his grounded partner. He immediately knelt down next to him and was disheartened by the amount of blood that was supposed to be on the inside of his body.  
  
Tsuzuki stiffened as a chilled sweat formed between his shoulder blades as he watched his partner's concerned features twist with revulsion as the boy regarded Tsuzuki's shattered form.  
  
Hisoka's visage was evidence of his angered disgust as he recognized the deformed scars on his partner's hands and chest as ones made with the Seraph's claymore; with his innate healing ability, his own thigh had taken several days before it was completely healed of its mark. Lowering his shields to his partner to better comprehend their current situation, a confused fright struck the boy's features as Tsuzuki's rampant emotions were strained in fear of the boy.  
  
Tsuzuki's heart lurched at the rejection that the boy's expression emanated. His shoulders began to quake with the promise of tears as his apathy lost to fiercer emotions brought out of suppression by his Hisoka's presence. Too ashamed to hold the gaze any longer, Tsuzuki's head dipped in dismissal. Whenever he believed he was worthy of someone's care and affection, he would always be disappointed.  
  
Comprehending what his resentful expression must have done, a hard grip immediately caught Tsuzuki's chin as his neck and shoulders instinctually tightened with fright. The hand suddenly soft, his head was gently guided back up to meet emeralds that begged for forgiveness of the obviously misunderstood emotion. Hisoka only felt Tsuzuki's confusion grow deeper at the gesture as the man's dark lashes were suddenly burdened with a load that they were unable to withstand.  
  
Taking in a sharp shocked breath as his partner completely surrendered to his tears, Hisoka impulsively wrapped his arms around the rigid man and held him tightly to his own awkwardly tense chest. He felt the fearful hesitation in the other man and hated himself for allowing Tsuzuki to hurt this much. Though, to his relief it did not take long for Tsuzuki to eagerly return the embrace. Unwilling to disturb his partner's comfort, Hisoka buried his face in Tsuzuki's warm shoulder in a childlike attempt to hide from his abnormal behavior.  
  
Sensing an intensifying malice in front of him, Hisoka clutched Tsuzuki tightly as his mind shuddered from the force of the attack on his barrier. The fractured shield was evident in the dark liquid sliding from the Empath's nose, sinking into his partner collarbone to match the crimson threads of Tsuzuki's dress shirt.  
  
Turning his unwilling gaze toward the Seraph, Tsuzuki noticed the angel regarding the pair with a hatred that was previously reserved for Ingethel alone. Shock chilled Tsuzuki as he gripped his partner tightly to his chest in a fiercely protective hug as if his beaten figure would be enough to protect them both.  
  
Hisoka gave a slight grunt at the behavior and lightly pushed against a body that eventually yielded regretfully and released the boy. Coming to a powerful stance in front of Tsuzuki, Hisoka's blood was vicious within him as a fierce desire to destroy anything that would harm his partner charged his lithe frame for combat.  
  
Seeing as how his previous strategy had not worked during their first encounter, Hisoka resolved to battle the angel psychically, pitting their mental capabilities against one another. Although the boy's throbbing temples re minded him that he was still rebounding from a mental episode from only hours earlier, the liquefied fever running through his veins served to make the Empath intensely resolute.  
  
Hisoka's struggle against himself had admittedly weakened him and he consciously resisted the pitiful gesture of massaging the area between his eyes to dismiss the dull pressure. And even though he was certain he had lost that battle, he felt strangely more powerful because of it. Due to the realization that Tsuzuki did indeed depend on him, the Empath was imbued with a passionate strength that he was formerly unaccustomed to. He was fighting because Tsuzuki believed he was important, because Tsuzuki specifically needed him.  
  
The Empath did not bother to lower his shields for confirmation as he glanced back at his partner; the forlorn expression that desperately pleaded for Hisoka's help was laced in a confident faith. Hisoka's pride in that fact fed his determination and added a fierce intensity to the menacingly narrowed eyes that regarded the winged creature that, to the boy, clearly had a death wish if it had willingly tried to hurt Tsuzuki.  
  
Semyaza merely watched the boy with an impervious composure, making no effort to attack or defend. He read his opponent carefully, catching every intricate detail of the boy's mind that at their earlier meeting had been a million hellacious shattered pieces. Gripping his fists tighter as the thought of his late partner entered his battle-weary mind, the angel's knuckles cracked as he realized the youth had seemingly become stronger to compensate for his vulnerable partner. The Seraph's checked tears were held at bay by thick ebony lashes that reflected an enchanting hint of ice blue in the moonlight.  
  
Suddenly wrenching aggressively as he impulsively drew a gripping palm to his forehead, the angel was forcibly expelled from the boy's ardently focused mind. His gaze slowly turned a mild shade of shock and amusement as his fingertips graced his ear and were immediately glazed in a warm scarlet.  
  
Cleansing his mind of the arrogantly intrusive angel, Hisoka removed one of many paper fuda his partner had entrusted the boy with, charging the Sanskrit parchment with a blaze that impassioned the entirety of his build.  
  
Hisoka's breath was fierce across his pale lips as he was suddenly captured in an intentional concentrated flood of his partner's avid emotions. Glancing back in his concentration, he caught Tsuzuki's ruthless gaze and felt the customary brunt of concern and grief, but behind it was a heated loyalty and a zealous lust for survival that he generously offered the boy.  
  
Accepting any energy Tsuzuki could spare him, Hisoka conjured the previously repressed flood of emotions that surrounded his partner and pulled them to the forefront in a controlled current. Immersing his consciousness in the overwhelming mental power as he summoned every ounce of his energy, the Empath focused the accumulated energy for his attack. Through his already intense migraine, the Empath estimated that he had one shot at this, and he would have to make it count, focusing his power with a single thought.  
  
'I will protect you, because you strengthen me.'  
  
His shoulders trembled with the feral instinct to protect as his empathy drew on the strength of his innately powerful defensive ability. He had never before wanted to protect another person so passionately and it made his body quake with an unbridled fire as he realized that for the first time, he was protecting someone precious to him. He was beginning to understand why protecting someone made Tsuzuki so happy and why the man was so anguished when he failed.  
  
Placing two hands ceremoniously in front of himself, Hisoka's accumulated power rose from his form like an iridescent green smoke. Entranced emeralds devoid of darkened pupils shot open at Semyaza as energy viciously shot in a focused torrent at the targeted angel.  
  
The Seraph's notably cool appearance denied his inner turmoil his mind still mulled over. He refused to allow someone to experience the happiness he was so cruelly denied, especially not the only pair the angel had left to blame for Azazel's death. They had aided that pretentious little blonde Power from the Celestial Council; he was the reason for the Seraph's suffering. But Ingethel had passed as well, and the Seraph's appetite for vengeance was far from satiated. An imperceptible smile slipped to his cold lips. He could not fight in his current condition; another time perhaps.  
  
The violent explosion from the Empath's ferocious attack caused the boy to stumble backwards, almost tripping over his grounded partner who braced the slim, jean-clad leg with his left arm. Hisoka's slender arms shielding his head from the vicious gust, the hems of his denim jacket gradually ceased their untamed flapping until finally hanging quietly at his sides. Holding his ground on weary legs as his arms retracted from his exhausted face, the boy panted deeply as he surveyed his destruction with a predatory glare.  
  
The Seraph was gone.  
  
Hisoka stretched his empathy across the entire area for good measure until the remnants of the angel's insane aura spent his already weakened abilities.  
  
Confident the angel was no longer a threat, Hisoka allowed the energy to slowly leech from his exhausted body as he collapsed to his knees beside a wounded, concerned, but undeniably proud partner.  
  
With a numbness setting throughout his drained body, Hisoka torpidly watched several black feathers float slowly to the ground. He unknowingly joined them with an inelegant thud on top of a suddenly very worried Tsuzuki as unconsciousness subdued the Empath's overwrought senses.  
  
To Be Concluded...  
  
-Puts away angst kit and takes out fluff toolbox- Time to fix this mess! -smiles-  
  
As always, thank you very much to all my reviewers, including: SapphireDragon, Zatken (I'm going to read your fic soon -smiles-), Kamikakushi, Yanagi-sen, inu400, Fin-Phoenix, Ying Fa 19...  
  
ola: You win the I-know-my-Latin-award on valiant effort alone -smiles-. I don't know much Latin myself so that was impressive.  
  
Dazzle1: Davidson, Gustav 'A Dictionary of Angels, including the fallen angels' The Free Press, 1994. How about I post the 'spell' and translation on my homepage by the time chapter 18 is up?  
  
I would love to respond to all my reviewers, but then the notes at the end get to lengthy, and I wouldn't want to bother anyone at there email inboxes -smiles-. Just know that I appreciate all of you!  
  
Anyways, only one chapter left... So get your reviews in before time is up -smiles- (look how close I am to 100 reviews! You guys are so great!) 


	18. Angels Fear to Tread

18. Angels Fear to Tread 

The atmosphere was thick with a mist of humidity that the approaching evening air served to cool as dusk slowly subdued the afternoon into darkness. The gentle rain that fell quietly throughout Meifu was enough to satiate the flora of the district, but light enough for a resident to be outdoors unaided by an umbrella.

With the shimmering streets relatively free of inhabitants, a small creaking was the only sound heard in a quaint park above the soft lull of the rain. A solitary figure shifted his hunched position on a small wooden bench in a secluded area of the park; a large apartment complex towering over the canopy of the raindrop-glittering sakura was the sole testament to the industrial world that encompassed the small figure's concealed organic haven. Oblivious to the precipitation that caused his flaxen locks to turn deep amber, his slowly blinking eyes regarded the surrounding landscape apathetically.

Tucked safely within the warm confines of his subconscious, he concentrated on metaphysically mending the mind that he had all but destroyed the night before. It would heal fine on its own in no time, but he was grateful for the distraction caused by the task of doing it himself.

The fight with the fallen Seraph had left him exhausted, both mentally and physically, but it was nothing compared to the emotional drain of seeing his partner becoming as hopeless as he was in Kyoto. He scrunched his nose as tried _not_ to analyze the events of the previous night.

But somehow, in the heavy absence of vibrant emotions and cheerful conversations about the main ingredients to various pastries, Hisoka could not help but think of Tsuzuki. His features softened as he realized that if he really wanted to, he could in fact make apple pie with all the information Tsuzuki had given him. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the thought of his partner genuinely happy made his spine tingle with hopefulness.

But just as quickly as his body quivered at his partner's delight, his shoulders suddenly defensively tensed as reality depressed his senses. During the fight, the Empath's mind had been assaulted with the same pained emotions he believed he had left behind with the fire in Kyoto. Not just Tsuzuki's guilt and sorrow, but also the helplessness and fear in Hisoka himself. A frustrated sensation gripped him at the memory of his desperate partner, and Hisoka's conflicted heart tightened in confusion. A tremor shot through his torso as worry washed over him in a conditioned response to the idea of dependency.

He shut his eyes tightly, knowing full well that all of their arguments and fights were just innate tests he instinctively set to gauge the loyalty of his partner: And Tsuzuki had put up with all of it, and passed with flying colors. 'Well, sort of,' he sullenly recalled as he absentmindedly fingered the outline of his previously cracked jaw. Strangely enough though, the memory of his smashed mandible evoked an uncomfortably strange sense of trust and camaraderie within him. His delicate brow creased in contemplative anxiety over his intense desire to forgive the incident completely. Although the knowledge that his bond with Tsuzuki was strong enough to withstand an extremely violent and emotional battle with each other, the bitter sorrow that enveloped him at the thought of his partner not fully trusting him in return overshadowed that positive aspect.

Frowning at the grim attitude of his consciousness, an immediate slashing sensation at the base of his neck reminded him of why he was trying to distract his recovering mind from partner analysis in the first place, as the entire process was giving him a headache. As he allowed himself the unsubstantial relief of an aggravated moan, he focused painfully on not setting off any more emotional landmines in his brain.

Fidgeting slightly, an annoyingly soft nudging sensation that sought permission to enter at the threshold of his currently relaxed shields suddenly won his attention. He replied curtly by focusing hard on his empathy to urge his other voice to leave him alone until he got better. He grudgingly recalled the last time he had engaged in a conversation with himself no more then 24 hours ago. Although his psychological breakdown had been enlightening, it was hardly enjoyable and had used a lot of energy that he was unwilling to part with at the moment. Rubbing a damp temple that hid behind sodden bangs, he recalled with a slight shiver his most recent breakdown due to that other voice.

But persistent in its goal, Hisoka felt the soft mental tap was once more. With annoyance distorting delicate features, he wondered why it had the tact to be courteously gentle and not just barge in like it always did.

Curiosity over the determination of the aura waiting patiently outside his mind finally won over irritation and the Empath cautiously opened a clear mental channel to allow admittance to the irritating force. His shoulders relaxed slightly as he decided that if the only companion he could currently get for the afternoon was himself, than he would make do.

'You'll get sick out here, it's raining and getting kind of dark.' The voice felt strained with forced control against his empathy.

'Shinigami don't get sick' he answered back grudgingly without giving the presence a second thought as he concentrated once again on his wracked mind. He simply grasped the large dark trench coat around his lithe frame in silent reply. 'Wait... What trench coat?'

Startled emeralds shot open as he jumped back against the bench, slipping on the slick surface. Hisoka's own shocked expression was effectively mirrored in Tsuzuki's.

Instantly worried he had unintentionally hurt his recuperating partner, Tsuzuki's gaze shifted restlessly as he struggled with the notion of letting Hisoka be alone.

Seeing instead feeling the indecisiveness quiver over his partner's form caused a familiar lump to form in the Empath's stomach. Hisoka shook it off as the back of his fist dolefully kneaded his forehead in defeat, wanting nothing more then to be able to read his partner like he used to. He inwardly quivered with inadequacy at the fact that Tsuzuki continued to block his empathy.

However, as he noted the elusiveness in Tsuzuki's eyes and the way the man slowly retreated with an understandingly warm, yet forced smile, a sudden dependent heat shot through his small form. Sitting up straight, he quickly found a plausible excuse to keep Tsuzuki their without directly asking him to stay. "What happened to Semyaza?" The question was a distant second to what was really on his mind as the words were directed at the ground in forced apathy. He shifted slightly on the saturated bench in a gesture of admittance, and Tsuzuki gratefully took up residence beside his partner.

The Empath agonizingly triumphed in his attempt to mask his desperate expression while he was both comforted by his partner's apparent delight and pained as he was unable to feel the authentic happiness that had not only become bearable, but comforting. Glancing over to his partner, Hisoka watched the lines of his brow slowly deepen with distress as he contemplated the boy's question.

Tsuzuki tensed with a familiar ache of regret and grief as he recollected how their case had ended. They had failed to capture the fallen angel master, and Ingethel and Azazel had both been killed. Tsuzuki's jaw seized as he reasoned that he had been right there and yet he had done nothing to prevent it. How could he tell Hisoka that his carelessness had been the cause of their deaths?

Tsuzuki's posture dampened in shame as he recalled how he had allowed himself to take so much comfort in his partner's embrace the night before. His skin reverberated in disgust at the idea that he had again tarnished Hisoka's innocence with his own intrepid wretchedness. But on the same accord he could not deny the intense longing that had been quenched by the overtly meaningful gesture. A conflicted warmth played on his features as he recalled the feeling of being safe and protected, and to experience the same closeness he and Hisoka had achieved and lost all in the same instance at the end of the Kyoto case.

He willed his body to stop the minute trembling that broke through as he felt Hisoka's questioningly steady glare trained on him. Steeling himself further, fear prompted Tsuzuki to reinforce shields that were already beyond what his partner could forcibly read. His shoulders quaked against the pressure mounting beneath his skull as he absently wondered how serious aneurysms were.

Tsuzuki denied himself the luxury of the emotional release he was desperate for as he forced his voice to adopt a neutral tone. "We've been taken off the case." Tsuzuki paused, picking his words carefully as his hands gripped nervously at his pants, causing a squishing noise to issue from the rain-soaked fabric. "With Ingethel's... passing, the Celestial Council has reinstated their control and will appoint someone new to head their investigation."

Hisoka would have painfully recoiled at the waves of guilt and anxiety smashing uninhibitedly into his empathy, but instead he winced despondently at the overwhelming void their absence caused. He felt strangely helpless against the untamed forced with which Tsuzuki's shields were held in place.

"Oh." Hisoka's response was light and controlled as it concealed the unnerving apprehension that made his stomach complain uneasily.

The silence that descended left the boy in danger of fracturing his teeth as his jaw compressed under the heightened anxiety. Hisoka knew that their implied post-case ritual was starting again. He could hear the harsh melody of his own breath grow deeper as he waited in an anxious silence for his partner to say something that would end the case completely, and all the events therein never to be revisited and everything would shift back into normalcy as if it had never occurred.

This circumventive protocol had been pleasantly refreshing when he first became a Shinigami, but as time went on, Hisoka wanted nothing more then to ease the maddeningly absurd amount of tension between him and Tsuzuki.

Tight knuckles whitened against the dark coat around his shoulders as Hisoka's jaw clenched further against a protest that was vying to be heard. His heart and mind waged a merciless war on each other. Hisoka's aching chest sent a plea to surrender to the flaring pressure behind his eyes, but his temples throbbed in denial of the pitiable release. He suddenly stiffened as his shoulder blades rubbed against the bench, causing a deafeningly eerie creak to crash upon his delicate senses.

Searching desperately for a place to settle his gaze, Hisoka's eyes came down timidly on the dark fabric that sheltered his figure from the elements to pool softly in his lap. He looked regretfully at the trench coat that Tsuzuki had yet to replace. Hisoka's brow gathered in contemplation as fingertips absently picked at the repellent fabric that his partner often kept himself concealed within. Although it had been through the wash, the hellacious lacerations still injured its innate elegance, and it held the faint metallic aroma of too many battles. 'He hates that smell, is he _trying_ to torture himself?' With a scowl born of concern, he wrote himself a mental sticky: 'Buy Tsuzuki a new coat.'

The sudden irritation that accosted Hisoka's features destroyed what little confidence Tsuzuki currently had as he shrunk as far as he could into his corner of the bench. The man's shoulders hiked with an unguarded twitch as he tried to extinguish a sudden ache mounting at his temples.

His partner's apparent discomfort piqued Hisoka's concerned curiosity and he was uncertain if the small wave of dread he felt escape his partner's heavily guarded mind was a good sign or not.

"Hisoka, I..." Tsuzuki shifted anxiously as his fingers fidgeted with nervous demeanor on his lap. "I meant to ask you. Um, about... about your---"

"I'm not resigning." The statement was controlled, but hinted at a private shame. He had not had a chance to discuss it with his partner and he knew it was at least the partial cause of some of the man's most recent stress.

"What!? How come---!?"

"Do you want me to!?" Hisoka shot an exasperated glare up to regard his partner in questioning aggravation.

"No!" came an automatic worried defense. His voice lightened as he added, "I'm just... surprised." Gazing at the ground, he knew he was happy at the discovery, but his stomach still lurched apprehensively as a sudden rumble of thunder purred faintly in the distance. "And, I'm sorry..." Tsuzuki amended as he silently recalled everything he had done to drive his partner to consider resigning.

Hisoka nodded in acknowledgment, hopeful anticipation and trepidation both quarreling to lay claim to his cleverly mastered detached expression as he awaited further explanation.

Tsuzuki's heart pumped in a mournful rhythm at the ardent concern the Empath had offered him during the fight that had put Hisoka in danger. His hands self-consciously rubbed forearms with an aggression that went unnoticed to him knowing that on so many of their cases, Hisoka suffered because of Tsuzuki's own weak mental perseverance.

A disapproving chill spread through him as he mentally reinforced his decision to distance his partner until he had mended his own tattered soul. Capturing his bottom lip nervously in his teeth, his heart silently plummeted at the thought of losing his partner who he understood held a significant amount of sway over his sanity.

Slowly brightening his visage with familiar effort, Tsuzuki quickly tried to dispel the worry he knew was creeping into his previously impassive expression. In his best parody of a convincingly reassuring voice, he stated casually, "We can't change what happened." His tone took on a hopeful apprehension as he continued. "I think it would be best if we try to move on."

Hisoka's entire body tightened at the unwittingly evasive proclamation, the only movement the sporadic twitching of a nerve that threw one eyebrow into a mild epileptic fit. Angered shock was vivid across the small expression that refused to face his partner as he sat in cold profile; eyes focused furiously on nothing. Hisoka distantly noticed Tsuzuki slowly making the section of bench between them larger.

Move on to what? If they simply forgot about what they had been through, that would put them right back were they were after Kyoto. Hisoka's body instinctively expelled a sharp breath in opposition to that outcome.

Tsuzuki gave a defensive start at his partner's reaction. "Hisoka?" With Tsuzuki's shields reinforced, Hisoka could only hear the uneasiness in his partner's fearfully timid voice.

"Forget it." Hisoka crossly declined between sealed teeth, not really losing his nerve so much as his straining nerves were just becoming too difficult to endure.

"What did I do?" The cautious prodding was heavily laden with concern. Tsuzuki had not expected his apology to fix everything, but he had certainly not expected it to have an adverse effect.

"Nothing." Hisoka's tone spiked with increasing animosity.

Needing to know what was wrong if Tsuzuki would be able to fix it, the habitual stubbornness that the boy offered him was anything but refreshing as his tone traded concern for earnestness "Please don't lie."

"You're one to talk!" Twisting to face the man, the sharp counter was instantaneous, and Tsuzuki instantaneously retreated to the farthest corner of the bench. Which unfortunately for Tsuzuki was not all that much farther than he had already managed to get as he fumbled clumsily against the intricate, wrought iron armrest.

Confusion and painful shock both craved dominance on Tsuzuki's face as they compromised and twisted his expression into a cruel personification of anguish. Although the exact implications of what the boy meant were still ambiguous, he had no time to formulate a logical reason as Hisoka's accusatory tone brought up old pain. Instinctively ordering every one of his defense mechanisms into play, Tsuzuki bit back a pained gasp as a sharp throb behind his brow stung his senses.

The familiar fear of discovery that flared within Tsuzuki caused the Empath to cringe as he could sense the man's shields strengthen further in defense. He resentfully mused that it was bitterly unfair for the man he allowed to have so much power over him, abuse him so unwittingly.

Seeing as how Tsuzuki was showing no signs of regaining his ability to speak, Hisoka shattered under the crushing silence. Turning completely on the bench to face his startled partner, his wildly overtaxed mind was at a loss to pinpoint a reasonable course of action.

Tsuzuki impulsively lifted a defensive arm in front of his chest as he pulled back slightly, cautiously regarding his infuriated partner.

And Hisoka snapped.

"Don't _start_ this again!" The words were sharp and quick and carried a disturbingly dark anger. "Why do you think blocking me will solve anything, why can't you be honest with me!?" The boy's nails bit deeply into the sodden wood of the bench. "I can't help but feel what you do when you're in one of your 'moods,' but what hurts most is that you won't be honest enough to let me help you!" The rage in his tone conflicted with the concern in the words he allowed to emerge unchecked. "I don't know what's going on! But you're in pain and there's nothing I can do because you won't let me!" The pain imbued in the words struck his face in darkened shades of anguish "And it hurts!" A tense hand impulsively clenched the wet fabric over his pounding chest, as his eyes desperately searched his partner's face for understanding.

The shame that ran through Tsuzuki's body at the thought of harming Hisoka was at odds with the turbulent fear seething uneasily in his abdomen. He had intentionally hid himself from his partner, but he had no idea it affected the boy so severely.

A heavy, sharp sigh escaped Hisoka as his face set in confused resentment. Fatigue defeated him and forced him to lean back into the sodden bench, which became increasingly more uncomfortable with each passing minute. With a light prickling to the base of his skull, Hisoka felt his consciousness groggily recede as his body leeched of energy. Pressing a hand tight to the forehead that greedily sought comfort, his shoulders hiked in instinctive defense as an expression of distressed defiance to a sudden pain crossed his face.

The less then audible whimper Hisoka fought was like a fire alarm to his partner's senses as the man closed the gap between them, pushing away the tension that had previously occupied the space. Intrinsic worry struck Tsuzuki's features and swallowed his common sense as he instinctively offered a concerned touch to sooth his partner's shivering form.

Hisoka recoiled with an unrestrained gasp as Tsuzuki's cool touch connected with one tense arm. Hisoka's heartbeat rang forcefully in his ears, causing white noise to consume his sense of hearing as a ruthless pain rang freely through his slender frame. Feeling his body curl violently into itself at the piercing contact, his exhausted mind unexpectedly smashed helplessly through his partner's overwrought shields as the concerned grip refused to relent.

Tsuzuki issued one colorful oath as the familiar flood of his partner's synchrony destabilized his overwrought shields. His aggressive opposition against the nonconsensual union was unbearably painful as he issued a choked cry that was eerily distant to his ears.

Savage flashes of emotions and memories that flickered with the static of forgotten details surged painfully through the Empath as his weakened mind feebly attempted to will them away. He would have screamed in pain had his throat not choked on the gasping breaths he felt his body trying to take in. Hisoka lifted his arms protectively around his head as felt his own shields shatter successively like fine crystal under the pressure of his partner's psyche. The intensity of the synchrony built until the Empath felt a surge of growing pressure suddenly rupture as a physical pain flooded his body and expelled him from his mental expedition by means of sheer shock and exertion.

With a strangled gasp of air into his tortured body, Tsuzuki awoke immediately as his hands shot out violently to reassure him of his position in reality. When his fingers were met with lush, wet greenery, he noticed that he was on lying on his back on the ground and feather light drops assaulted his startled eyes as he fervently attempted to keep them open. The dreary taste of blood that ran down to his lips was a cruel reward from the erratic mental war with his partner.

At the fevered realization of what had just transpired, he willed himself up quickly and bit back against the harsh pulse that rung ruthlessly through his forehead at the abrupt movement. Falling back hard on his elbows he realized he was heavier then before. His eyes intuitively traveled down his chest.

An acute panic chilled his nerves as his eyes widened in shock. "Oh. Shit."

The Empath lay unconscious and splayed out uncomfortably over the man's abdomen, taking in uneven, clipped breaths. The instinctual urge to gather the boy into his arms and heal away the pain that conspicuously adorned the boy's cataleptic features with sheer force of will was suddenly abandoned in place of an unnatural fear that slowly paled the man's features.

In a matter of seconds the Empath had torn through his entire system of self-preservation and protection. Sweat beaded his forehead and easily soaked into dark wet bangs as the limp body brought about torturous memories of continually being suffering's catalyst. Panicked tears threatened to release under the immense pressure, as his fear became a cruel reality. Horrified eyes morbidly refused to let go of the image of his partner before him; Hisoka deserved anything but the pain that seemed characteristic of knowing Tsuzuki.

Rational thought slipped out from underneath him, sending him crashing hard into a maddening fear. Escape was the only survival skill at his current mentality's disposal.

Shock tore gruesomely across his features and his breath was rough in a suddenly dry throat. It did little to overcome the sound of his pulsating heartbeat while he tentatively applied pressure to the boy's arm with no obvious reaction. Tsuzuki cautiously rolled his delicate partner off his lap and gently to the ground, wrapping him quickly and securely within the trench coat. He hastily attempted to secure solid ground under his feet, but suddenly found himself unwilling to partake in any form of locomotion. Waiting his trauma out on the wet ground, his breath caught as the back hem of his suit jacket was abruptly captured.

Tsuzuki's resolve collapsed at the desperately weak grasp. Panic crushed the air from his lungs as tension held his body in a state of paralysis, refusing to let his horrified eyes turn to meet the boy behind him.

Too shaken to perceive them clearly, Hisoka's current overwhelming vertigo served to ward off most of the uninhibited suffering that fell in heavy sheets across his vulnerable empathy. The erratic fear that had previously emanated from Tsuzuki when the boy could tell his partner wanted to flee was still there, but Hisoka quivered hopefully as he now felt concern grow intensely alongside the anxiety and confusion. A surge of bittersweet joy ran through him as his emergent migraine indicated that he was able to clearly read his partner for the first time since Kyoto.

Feeling his senses return, Hisoka came to a haphazard sitting position behind his partner on the sodden grass. "You're not going anywhere." Although the statement was hoarse in the boy's throat, the factual tone was undeniably soft. However, the comforting undertone went unnoticed by the man while Hisoka tightened his features as his mind was abruptly stung by his partner's impulsive panic.

The back that faced him set a blockade between him and his partner that sent a lonesome shiver through his body, and his mind cried out for reassurance. Unable to restrain his instinctive urge, Hisoka leaned forward and desperately pulled the man from behind. Wrapping slender arms urgently around his tensed partner, Hisoka shut his eyes tightly against the tears of relief at the nearness they had both had a hand in denying each other during the entire case.

"You can't get rid of me." It was little more then a desperate plea as Hisoka allowed his exhausted body to lean against Tsuzuki's ridged back. Hisoka took in deep shuddering breaths as the power depletion and empathetic strain made it increasingly difficult to remain awake, let alone talk.

Tsuzuki froze at the aggressive force of the arms around him. Regardless of the man's apprehension, his need for affection forewent any logic that would tell him otherwise, as the rare display from his partner shattered his defenses. Slowly melting in the sweet comfort of the embrace with a light whimper, Tsuzuki relaxed with desperation guiding his actions as he shifted to turn around in his partner's urgent grasp. Like a child clutching the sheets in the aftermath of a nightmare, Tsuzuki's arms enveloped the security of his partner fiercely. Trembling with uncertainty, Tsuzuki ardently pushed his cheek against his partner's lithe chest, as if the more extreme the contact, the safer he would be.

Registering his partner's tight grip around his small torso, and the shuddering warm breath trembled against his lithe chest through his damp shirt, Hisoka graciously gave in to his partner's silent request for affection. Relaxing his posture, he rested one hand protectively around his partner's back as the other lightly stroked ebony hair made glossy from the rainwater.

"Please... don't leave me." Tsuzuki's voice was fearful and undeniably needy as he instinctively huddled closer into his yielding partner.

The unrestrained insecurity in the tone was heartbreaking and the boy could only clasp the embrace harder in a feeble attempt to alleviate the painful anxiety the man had spent his afterlife trapped in. Comprehending the gravity of what he had put his partner through made the Empath's own grievances about his partner seem irrelevant.

Hisoka knew that the embrace was more then to just satiate Tsuzuki's appetite for physical contact, it was a fundamental display of dependency and the need of another's reassurance. He could feel the crushing pressure in his head being replaced by the soothing warmth of Tsuzuki's previously repressed need for devotion, security, and for Hisoka himself. Knowing full well what it was like to live without protection and reassurance, Hisoka was not about to deny him such essentials as he willingly savored the comforting flavor of Tsuzuki's codependent touch.

"I would never leave you." Hisoka emphasized the genuinely urgent whisper with a possessive squeeze. His uncertainty quickly diminished as the tingling embers of his partner's contentment drifted throughout his mind, encouraging his newly fledged instinctive affection. Tsuzuki relaxed into warm contentment as a small tentative palm relaxed into a slow rhythm across his shoulder blades. As Tsuzuki's breath fell in even intervals over the boy's shirt, Hisoka scanned the landscape quickly before returning his full attention to his partner. "I'm... sorry for scaring you," he began uneasily in a soothingly hushed tone "it's just that, it was so hard for me to trust you, to trust anyone." His voice fell to a whisper as he continued, "Can't you do the same for me?"

Gripping his partner tightly, Tsuzuki's lips trembled nervously as they prepared to form a plausible response. "_I'm_ sorry," he urgently assured, gripping the coat around the boy tighter as he continued in a lighter, secretive tone. "You're... stronger then I am." Refusing the potential discomfort of eye contact, Tsuzuki mumbled his genuinely humble response into the boy's shirt.

A disenchanted frown tugged heavily at Hisoka's features as his partner's admission roused a bitter sorrow from the confines of his small chest. Sadistic irony twisted unsettlingly inside him as he futilely wished that he could take back ever wanting to be stronger then his partner. The realization of the liberal amount of dependency Hisoka had placed in Tsuzuki's habitual strength blindsided him, sending a reflexively apprehensive tremble down his spine as he stiffened in response. A steadily escalating wave of anxiety assaulted his empathy as Tsuzuki's frame tightened under his protective embrace.

Frightened by the mounting tension of the body he clung desperately to, Tsuzuki tightened his jaw in fraught determination. The warmth between them seemed to grow colder as he censored his fear long enough to be honest. "It's not that I don't trust you... I'm scared. I wouldn't be able to handle the rejection... not from you." Tsuzuki barely choked out the end of the sentence before fearful sorrow completely claimed his voice.

"Then trust that I won't." Comforting arms tenderly reaffirmed Tsuzuki's security as an urgent need compelled Hisoka to alleviate the fear he was currently accosting his partner.

Frantically consenting to the safety that enveloped him, Tsuzuki allowed unabashed defenselessness to enter his tone as his fears assuaged in his partner's tolerant presence. "But... I can barely deal with it myself. I wouldn't want--"

An annoyed sigh effectively cut off the pained remark, as it seemed the man had every excuse in the book just waiting to be used. But his partner was determined to render them all groundless.

"The kind you can't handle on your own is the type that you should share." His textbook response was made intimate by his patiently soft tone as he rested his cheek atop his partner's head. He was certain the gesture would comfort his partner, even though it sent nervous tremors tumbling through his own stomach.

Tsuzuki's eyelashes gathered unwept tears at the unusual affection of his partner's behavior and soothing words. Unrelenting bliss eclipsed anxious hope as he realized that after all he believed he put his partner through, Tsuzuki still had Hisoka's unwavering acceptance. Huddling his smile against the boys chest, Tsuzuki relished in the pure safety indicative of that relentless strength.

Feeling a rush of relieved fondness delicately grace his empathy, delicate fingers clenched urgently to the fine cotton fabric of the white dress shirt that clung to Tsuzuki's damp form. "When you hurt, tell me why... so I can make it better." Uncertain if he was really ready to tell Tsuzuki, the sentence was soft and barely audible.

Tsuzuki nodded his head with delightful eagerness in response against his Hisoka's chest, his face gliding smoothly across the contours as he savored the pleasurable proximity to his partner. His body shivered in sheer exhilaration of the fact that the warm body he was clinging to clung back with equal fervor. Unprecedented bliss sent a fevered chill throughout Tsuzuki's body and the burden of secrecy became obsolete in the presence of the warm figure pressed against him.

With a heavily contented sigh that sounded suspiciously akin to a pleasurable whine, Hisoka relaxed with overwhelming relief as the tranquil sincerity emanating from his partner curled soothingly around his mending senses. Sweet pressure slowly built behind contemplative eyes as the Empath identified the persistent foreign emotion radiating from his partner as the same unadulterated trust and reliance that Hisoka had come to place in Tsuzuki. The unconditional faith was desperately returned as the man fervently clung to his partner, sealing their unspoken contract through pure force of sincerity.

Half-lidded eyes clouded in pleasure as sweet emotions induced a shower of delicate heat down Hisoka's spine, embellishing his senses. A relieved smile came surprisingly easily to his features, radiating sheer contentment, as he reflexively pulled his partner closer into the already tight embrace. He was eagerly anticipating this union becoming their new post-case ritual.

Snuggling farther into the embrace Hisoka graciously offered him, Tsuzuki idly wondered why he had doubted his partner's devotion. Tsuzuki was unsure how he knew from his position cuddled against Hisoka's torso, but he was certain that his partner was smiling. A light chuckle escaped him as he reveled in the security he felt as his partner privately regarded him with a gentle twist of youthful lips.

With a playful grin, Tsuzuki focused his thoughts on what it would be like to express to the boy just how much he appreciated those lips...

But as Hisoka's heartbeat suddenly pumped hard against Tsuzuki's still grinning cheek, the man courteously derailed the train of thought that had shaken his partner. He gave a small sigh and lightly pushed back to rest on Hisoka's lap where he had a better view of the charming crimson hue dusting the boy's cheeks. Hisoka stared down at the man complete in shock as Tsuzuki simply smiled wistfully in reply.

'Some other time, perhaps.'

The End 

Here's that thing I haven't put up yet- Disclaimer: Matsushita-sensei owns Yami no Matsuei.

I hope you all enjoyed the story, and thank you so much for reading it. I know this chapter was late... but I do hope you will review regardless... Its my first ending, I need to know how I did -smiles- -smiles-.

Thank you **Chiharu Ylliana**, you are a magnificent editor -smiles- -hugs-.

**Dear** **Reviewers**: You guys do the authors here at a great service by reviewing, so I want to reward you. On my homepage, there is a dedication to **SapphireDragon**. The particular picture has been inspired by all my reviewers-smiles-. Again, thank you all!

**SapphireDragon: **(or is it **_Dark_SapphireDragon** now ?) as mentioned above, I dedicated a picture to you on my webpage, since you were kind enough to say you would dedicate your first story to me –smiles-. I can't wait for you to start posting –smiles-.

**DragonMelody**: Don't worry; I have a few more YnM story ideas sitting in my hard drive –smiles-.

**Fin-Phoenix**: I don't mind if you sound like you just repeat yourself in your reviews, at least that way I know I am still doing this right –smiles-.

**Zatken**: Thanks for so many constructively encouraging reviews –smiles-.

**Dazzle1**: As always, you're too kind –blushes- -smiles- -ego explodes-

**YaoiYaoiYeah**: Thanks for piling on the reviews so heavily in one shot –smiles-

Sorry I can't personally respond to any more reviews, but I really want to get this posted –smiles-.


End file.
